Love is the Enemy
by Meerkatgal156
Summary: Tart is fighting the thought that he likes Pudding after he is given the candy drop. He see's her at the park, and decides to go every day just to see her. Will he tell her how he feels? Not good at summarys, sorry. T for safety
1. Candy drop

This is my second story. YAY! X3 I know I need to finish my Garden Remedy story... but I couldn't wait anymore to write about my favorite couple ever! :3

Please review, good or bad, or point out any mistakes I have made. ^^

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (though I wish I did XD) anyways please enjoy! X3

* * *

Tart transported into the ship, clutching the candy drop Pudding gave him. He was prepared to be yelled at by Pai for being so late and why no one got killed. As Tart appeared in the ship he spotted Pai leaning against a broken pillar. Pai looked up at Tart with serious eyes and walked up to him.

"And where have you been, Tart?" Pai asked, though he already knew.

"I've been under the dome! That's where you told me to go, to do the mission. Right?" Tart asked, more like yelled, with an annoyed voice. Pai raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, but the dome didn't even collapse. Actually something odd happened… Trees came from below it… Tart do you know where they came from?" Pai asked. Tart could tell that Pai knew it was him who grew the trees that was now supporting the Tokyo Dome. But he was hoping Pai didn't know the reason behind it.

"I… Ah… Don't know…" Tart said in a small voice. He tightened his fist, and realized he was still holding the candy drop. Forgetting about Pai, Tart looked down at the candy in his hand. After a few minutes Pai cleared his throat, startling Tart. Tart gasped when he remembered where he was and who he was with. He looked up seeing Pai looking at the candy.

"What are you holding?" Pai asked crossing his arms. "Where did you get that?"

"N-nothing… No where!" Tart yelled and transported to a different section of the ship. He sat down cross-legged, back against one of the broken walls. He looked down at the candy drop, and smiled.

'Why does she want to be my friend so bad?' Tart let out a small sigh. 'What if she's trying to trick me?… No she wouldn't be that smart… And she's not that kind of human. She's different… She's nice, and wants to be my friend… She even gave me this as a thanks…' Tart held up the candy drop to the light to examine it. He started to remember the events that had occurred not even thirty minutes ago. He couldn't help but to smile thinking of her. Then he felt his cheeks getting warmer at the thought of her brighter-than-life smile. 'No! She's the enemy!' Tart yelled shaking his head to get her smile out of it. Tart sighed again. "Pudding…" He said out loud by accident.

"So that's what you were doing under the Tokyo Dome. You were having a date with that Monkey Mew?" A familiar voice asked. Kish. Tart looked up in surprised that Kish was there.

"I-I was not! She was interfering with the mission!" Tart yelled, trying to get rid of the blush he still had.

"Then why'd you grow those trees to support the dome… And why did you come out holding her?" Kish asked with a smirk.

"I… Uhh…" Tart didn't know what to say, he wasn't expecting Kish to know what had occurred outside of the dome. He was hoping he didn't know what happened in it either…

"I was watching my kitty from a distance when I saw the trees come up from the ground. And you were carrying out the yellow mew. My first thought was that would have been something I would have done for Ichigo." Kish said. He was now staring straight at Tart waiting for some sort of answer.

Tart realized that was something Kish would do. 'What was I thinking! I don't like her… Some so annoying, Irritating, and hyper constantly. No, of course I don't like her! But it would be more like I l-'

"No! She's the enemy!" Tart yelled both at himself and Kish. Kish floated to Tart's side and leaned against the wall.

"That doesn't stop me from being in love with Ichigo. Plus I can tell the Monkey Mew likes you." Kish said rather nicely.

"Duh! She wants to be my friend and all. It's really annoying." Tart said almost yelling.

"I meant more than friends."

"Oh." Was all Tart was able to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially from Kish.

"And I know you like her that way too."

"N-no I don't! I would never like the enemy!" Tart yelled. Kish leaned down to get closed to Tart's ear.

"I saw when she hugged you. If you honestly didn't like her, you would have pulled away sooner." Kish whispered to Tart, adding a small laugh at the end before disappearing. Leaving Tart to think.

Tart decided to get away from the ship. He transported to a park in Tokyo. The park he visits a lot to either relax or wreak havoc on unsuspecting people. Today he decided to relax, and had a pacific tree in mind. He teleport to a tree closes to the fountain in the middle of the park. It was his favorite spot to relax at, at night. He found the sound of the water form the fountain soothing.

As soon as Tart appeared on the tree he heard clapping. He crawled across the branch to the end, only to see Pudding performing for a family of three.

'What is she doing this late… It's about eight o'clock.' Tart thought as he watched her perform her tricks. He watch as she performed her final trick, a double flip with a finishing pose. The family clapped again and gave her some money. The three started to walk away leaving Pudding behind.

Pudding put the money in her pocket, and then rolled the ball she used for a few of her tricks behind a tree. She walked back to the fountain and sat down. Pulling the money back out of her pocket, and started to count how much she made. She sighed.

"Pudding only got a few dollars… Pudding can wait until tomorrow to get more money for some extra food. I didn't make much because I it's late." Pudding looked up at the moon and yawned. "But it was worth it, spend time with Taru- Taru." She said to herself. Then got up and started to head to the park gates.

Tart watched Pudding turned the corner towards the gate. When he was sure she was out of hearing range, he let out a big sigh. 'I wonder if she's really going to be here tomorrow…'

After an hour or two Tart transported to his room in the ship, avoiding both Kish and Pai. 'Tomorrow I will be out all day. That way I won't have to talk to either of those idiots… Plus I will be able to go to the park and see if she's going to be there…' With that Tart closed his eyes, falling asleep with a lot on his mind.

As the sun started to set Tart appeared in the tree he went in the day before. And as he hoped, Pudding was performing her tricks for some people in the park. He watched as Pudding did flips, cartwheels, and breathed fire for her cheering fans.

He watch as she started to juggle three balls while balancing on a huge white and red ball. She threw the three balls into the air and stroked a pose. Balancing on one foot and had her arms straight out while leaning forward, to Tart it looked like the was in a bird position. She looked around her audience. Now knowing what her fans looked like she shifted her eyes to the trees. Pudding's smile widened as her eyes laid onto Tart.

Tart's eyes grew larger as he gasped, he realized she was staring straight at him. He gasped, same as the audience, a second later when the three balls fell. Hitting Pudding in the head, making her lose her balance and fall.

Tart transported to another tree, opposite from the one he was just in. He stared at Pudding as she sat on the ground from her fall and looked at the tree he was just in moments ago.

Pudding got up and sheepishly smiled at her crowd. "Pudding's sorry! Show's over! Pudding will be here tomorrow!" She said in her always happy voice.

The people gave her some of the money they had on them and left. Once every one was out of Pudding's, she rolled the big red and white ball behind a tree near Tart.

He looked down at her, nervous that she would see him again. Pudding walked over to the fountain and sat down at the edge. She looked over at the tree Tart was in a few minutes ago. After a minute, she got up and walked over to it. She put her hand on it and smiled even more.

"It's always trees…" She said then sighed looking up at the spot where he was once sitting. "I'll be here tomorrow, Taru-Taru." She slowly backed away and started to head to the gates.

Tart sighed in relief that she didn't see him again. 'What does she mean, it's always trees?' Tart thought while watching her walk away.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! Hate it? Love it? Don't know? Either way please review! Thanks for reading! Hope ya enjoyed~ ^^


	2. trees?

The second chapter is up! ^-^ Its not as long, and nothing that great happens in it, but the end seemed like a good place to leave off on a chapter lol but if not for that line it would be long XD

mmmh thanks to Monkey-Lover-25, Wolfbane-Chan, and MEAM-neko n.n

Thanks for reveiwing X3, I don'tz ownz TMM DX lol n yea enjoy :3

~ Also in Tart's POV X3 ~

* * *

What does she mean, it's always trees?' I thought. I watched her as she turned a corner towards the gates. I heard my stomach growl. 'I guess I can go back to the ship to eat… Kish should be stalking the old hag, and Pai should be in his lab.'

I teleported into the kitchen in the ship. To my surprise Kish was there. I knew I couldn't teleport away or he'll get suspicious of something. Though I'm not doing anything bad really… But if Pai found out he wouldn't approve. And Kish would just make in fun of me the rest of my life.

I walked over to the, what humans called, fridge. I opened it and pulled out the first thing I saw, and sat down at the table next to Kish. We stayed quiet for a while until he broke the silence.

"And where have you been?" Kish asked turning to me.

"None of your business." I said with a anger tone. "Where's Pai?" I asked trying to change the subject. I knew exactly where he was, his lab.

"In his lab, where else?" Kish took a bite from his food. "So… Again, where have you been all day?"

"No where." I said annoyed. I hated how he always wanted to know what I was doing, but today he had something else in his voice… Did he know what I was doing? Or was he just being an idiot? "Where have you been all day?" I asked trying to annoy him.

"Here, you know I can't do much because of my injury." Kish said.

"That's your own fault. Maybe if you didn't try to kill the Blue Knight, You wouldn't be like this." I said, knowing it would tick him off talking about the Blue Knight.

"Shut up! He's trying to still Ichigo from me!" Kish yelled.

"The old hag? You have no chance with her anyways. She hates your guts." I stated trying to get him even angrier.

"You would do the same thing." Kish said. I gaped at him for a moment. I was shocked for two reasons. One, what I had just said didn't actually get him anger. And two is what he said… I knew exactly who he meant.

"No I wouldn't. Not for humans!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"I think you lying." Kish said with a smirk.

"Why would I be?" I asked more like yelled.

"Because you're trying to hide the fact you like the yellow Mew Mew." Kish said. I could feel my cheeks warming from the embarrassment. Though it was only Kish, I still didn't want any one to know. The worst thing that could happen is if he says something around Pai about it. Pai was already mad enough about Kish ruining our plans because he had had a crush on a human.

"N-no I don't! Why would I ever like a human!" I yelled.

"What ever you say." Kish said waving his hand in a you-can-leave-know manner.

"Fine. I'll be out." I said and teleported away.

I teleported to the side of the fountain in the park. My stomach growled again… I forgot to eat my food, and I left it on the ship. I sigh and looked up at the moon. 'I'm so bored. I want to do something, but it's too late.' I sighed again. 'This plant is nice… Why can't we hurry and win this battle? And the moon is wonderful too, to bad we don't have something like this on our plant,' I stretched then floated up trying to get a better look at the moon. 'The moon is always so bright in the dark… It reminds me of her… Bright during dark times.' [A/N: He's referring to the battles when he says dark times.]

The Next Morning.

"Tart, wake up." Pai said shaking me gently on the shoulder. "I have a new plan."

"Oh.. Ok. I'll be in the lab in a second." I said with a yawn and sat up. Pai came up with a plan at least once a week. Since Kish isn't allowed to help with the plan anymore for multiple reasons, so I had to help. Every time he had a plan he would tell who ever was part of it to go to his lab, so he could explain it. I slowly floated off my bed and went to his lab.

After two hours of going over the plan and what the chimera anima was suppose to do, we went and ate. All three of us sat at the table eating in silence. My thoughts were on the plan Pai had told me, I was hoping this one worked. The chimera anima is suppose to do some thing in the bay [A/N is it the bay or sea? I'm still not sure, cause they said both… in less it's the same thing o.o] with pollution. I didn't exactly catch all of the plan. Pai was boring when he went over the plans, he'd always have to explain them to me again.

I sat on the tree I was on the day before after she saw me. I figured she would most likely just look over in that area for now on. Today I decided to come earlier, but she hasn't come yet. I sat back and closed my eyes. 'The next battle will be tomorrow… Will we finally win this time or lose like always?… What if we do win? Deep Blue hasn't even woken yet… I'm not even sure how he will be woken up anyways. The whole thing is madness. If only the humans just died already or moved when we said we wanted our planet back. But if it happened like that… I would have never met her. So maybe it's a good thing they are fighting bac-' Suddenly I heard clapping and opened my eyes. She was already performing. I didn't even hear her get her props.

I watched as she did her tricks. The flips, spins, and circus like moves she did that made her seem more like a monkey then a human. I couldn't help but to smile… 'I mean her animal was fit for her. I'm not sure how the five freaks turn into half animals… But I guess that would be something I would never understand, or care about.' I sighed in relaxation. 'I hope we lose the next battle… It would be nice seeing her just a little longer. I would like to see her smiling at me instead of the audience or her friends…' I sighed, almost wishing she would see me again. 'And maybe this time instead of transporting away, talk to her, get her to smile and laugh, and act as if we never were enemies.' After a moment I realized what I had just thought. I sat straight up shaking my head back and forth trying to get that thought out of it 'Being friends! Ha! Never! We are enemies! I would never want to see her smiling! I want to see her cry!… Maybe…' I didn't know what to think. 'Maybe I'm just like Kish…' I thought and looked up. The sun was almost gone from the sky and the moon was taking over. Pudding sat on the fountain counting the money she made. Her audience was already gone and her props put away.

I watched as she put the money into her pocket and got up. Pudding walked back over to the tree I was in when she saw me yesterday. She sat down on the ground leaning against the tree. I heard a little sigh come from her as she looked up at the raising moon.

"Pudding was hoping Taru- Taru would be here. He must of been busy today, na no da." She said then smiled. "But Pudding will see him again soon, na no da!"

Pudding sat there for about a half-an-hour longer before she left. I sat there staring down at her the whole time. I was trying to decide whether I should go down and talk to her, or just stay where I was. I ended up picking the 'stay where I was' chose. When she left and was out of my sight I teleported to the ship. I ate then went to bed, my thoughts were on whom would win the battle in the end… Them… Or us.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :3 please reveiw tell me what you think! XD


	3. grass hill

**Hey! This is the 3****rd**** chappie X3 lol This was kind of hard to write (not that much though). **

**I did go with episode 41**, so yes I did write exactly what they said during the fight, so **don't kill me **over that. I just didn't want to change any of the lines form it. So I most defiantly **DON'T OWN **Tokyo Mew Mew. XD

Aaaallllsssooo, at some points Tart talks about his weapon which I call click-clacks. I'm not exactly sure if that's what they're really called or not.

(And to me it seems I make Tart fall asleep a lot XD just saying)

So I feel really stupid because I almost forgot Pudding to say 'na no da' and I'm pretty sure I forgot to add that in the first and second chapter, sorry XD

* * *

Pai woke me up again and told me to eat. After I ate Deep Blue talked to Pai and I. He was talking about how the Mew Mews were interfering, and how we needed to destroy them. Once Deep Blue was done talking to us, Pai took me to his lab. He went over the plan once again, this time using his computer to show me the chimera.

When Pai was done re-explaining the plan he kicked me out of his lab. I had nothing to do for the next hour and I wasn't allowed to leave the ship. I decided to go back to the kitchen to see if there was any candy I had left in the cabinet. Though the candy I have been eating ever since I came to Earth hasn't looked anything like the candy drop Pudding gave me. I still haven't ate it yet... I'm not sure if I want to though. That might be the only thing I will have in memory of her after we defeat them... or they defeat us...

I sighed and sat down on a chair, staring at the wall since I had nothing better to do and there was no candy in the ship to eat. 'I wonder what will happen today? Will she even talk to me?... What if the other Mews found out and won't allow her to fight? Most importantly, what if I go easy on her like how Kish does when he fights the old hag?' I looked up at the ceiling light then looked back at the wall. 'I'm so bored. I wonder where Kish is, I should go bug him.' I transported into the training room, where I found him messing with his swords [A/N- or are they daggers? I'm not sure DX].

"Yo." I said to get his attention. He looked up then back to his swords.

"What do you want?" Kish asked.

"When are you going to get better?" I asked. Kish was my training partner, since Pai didn't like to train and would rather stay in his lab all day. Since he was injured, I couldn't practice fighting right before a battle with the Mew Mews like we usually do.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, ok." I said, I wasn't sure what else to say. Nothing has happened in the last few days to talk about with him. We sat in silence while I waited for Pai to tell me when its time. I watched Kish as he polished and sharpened his swords over and over again. 'Why is he dealing with those anyways? He doesn't even know if he's going to be allowed to fight again.'

"Tart." I looked up, and Pai was in the room now. "Come on." He said and teleported away, I followed after him.

-Above the chimera anima-

"Tart, the Mew Mews are trying to attack the decoy. Try to stall just a little longer, she's not ready yet." [A/N- by she he means the chimera anima.]

"Where are they at now?" I asked.

"In that direction," Pai pointed towards the bay. "They should be that way anyways."

"Ok." I said with a nod and teleported near the bay.

As soon as I teleported to the spot I saw a yellow blob with one of the fish chimera's in it. It was Pudding's attack. Immediately I took me click-clacks.

"That won't work! Take that!" I threw it at the blob of Pudding, breaking it, and letting the chimera fish free. I couldn't help myself but to laugh at their shocked expressions, especially Pudding's. She looked a little cute when she was surprised. "Well? Are you upset?" I asked, the question mainly going towards Pudding. She looked up at me a little irritated.

"Taru- Taru, why did you do that, na no da?" she asked.

"Hey! Don't call me 'Taru- Taru'!" I yelled, irritated that she called me that again.

"Even though you're my friend, I must punish you if you do bad things, na no da!" She yelled back. I was surprised that she said that, even in front of her friends. So, clearly they don't care if we're friends or not. But I knew I couldn't let the 'I do want to be friends or even more' side of me to show. Plus she said we, the ones that had the planet first, were the ones who are doing the bad things.

"What? It's you humans who do the bad things!" I yelled, furious.

"Even so, what you are doing is a no-no, Taru- Taru! Before you started, those fish were swimming peacefully around, na no da!" I was a little puzzled. 'What does the fish swimming have anything to do with me?' I thought.

"Th-that has nothing to do with me!" I yelled. The Mew Mews started to talk to each other, probably trying to figure out a way to defeat the chimeras. After a minute I heard Pudding calling her attack and a bright yellow light, Pudding appeared again. This time it went into the water. But at the same time, the blue mew called her attack. I watched her blue arrow also go into the water, and all the chimeras fish were now caught in a giant blob of Pudding. As soon as I realized what they had just done, I pulled out my click-clacks.

"Heeeey!" I yelled, about to throw my click-clacks. Right before I did a purple light hit me, I let out a shriek from the sudden, but small, pain. The attack sent me flying a few yards back.

As soon as I stopped, I watched as the old hag finished off the chimeras. Making the blob of Pudding disappear and the, now normal, fish free. I heard Pudding yell yay, so I went over to see if I could get her upset a little bit. "Hrm, don't get too full of yourselves. You only fought a decoy anyway. By now I bet…" I laughed a little from their confused and frustrated expressions. "See ya!" I yelled and transported back to the ship.

I went to my room to wait for Pai to come back to see whether we won the battle yet or if we failed another one yet again. I laid down to think about what exactly had just happened. 'I know we already failed this plan. When will we finally win? Our people are dieing while we keep losing. If it wasn't for those Mew Mews! They'll all evil, all humans are… Expect, Pudding. She isn't that bad… I mean she's trying to be my friend, that means she's probably willing to get along with my people.' I sighed at the thought of her laughing and being her hyper-active self with my people. I just couldn't see it actually happening. 'And she still remembers my nickname she gave me. I thought she would have forgotten it already, it's been a few days.' I sighed once more and closed my eyes. The image of my people being with humans, her, popped in my head. I smiled a little at the thought. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

"Tart." Someone said, shaking my shoulder lightly to wake me up. I slowly opened my eyes to see Pai standing next to me.

"What?" I asked closing my eyes again.

"We lost." Pai said with his same emotionless voice.

"Again? What a shocker." I said.

"I'll be in my lab." Pai stated.

"Wait."

"What?"

"What time is it?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking at him.

"It's dark outside. Around seven- thirty in Earth time." He said then teleported away. I immediately teleported to the park, in my tree. But no one was in the park, not even Pudding. I knew I was either to late, or she didn't have the time because the battle lasted to long.

I teleported back to the ship. 'Hopefully she'll be at the park tomorrow.'

-The next day-

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked down at my hand, I was shaking. I had a nightmare. It didn't seem like something that could actually happen, but it still scared me.

The Mew Mews and us were with each other. Of course Kish was stalking the old hag and being his annoying self. While Pai stood silently by the green mew, who was laughing a little. The blue and purple mews were standing next to Lettuce, they were talking to each other. I looked around but there was nothing but darkness. I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Pudding?" I asked looking around still.

"She's gone." They all said in unison, now looking as if they were in a trans. They all stood straight looking forward at nothing. Their eyes empty. I noticed they all were now standing in a circle, facing me.

"What?" I yelled.

The old hag step forward still looking straight. "She's gone. Never to come back again." Ichigo said then stepping back again.

"Where did she go?" I yelled stepping closer to her with my fist tightened. "What happened to her!"

The blue bird, Mint, stepped closer. "You know exactly what happened to her. You know exactly where she went." She said then she stepped back.

"No! No, I don't!" I yelled falling to my knees in frustration and confusion. Suddenly they all stepped closer, still looking straight with dead eyes.

"It's your fault." They all said in unison.

"Wh-what?" I could feel warm tears now running down my cheeks. I closed my eyes trying to remember what happened, but nothing came to me. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and opened my eyes. I didn't see anyone, no Mew Mews nor my comrades.

And that's when I woke up. I got off my bed and stretched. 'I haven't had a nightmare in a while.' I thought going to the kitchen. When I walked into it both Pai and Kish were there eating breakfast.

"Your up early." Pai said looking at me.

"Eh, yea I guess so." I said, not really knowing the time.

"It's eight am, you know." said Kish.

"Oh," I said. "I'll be out." Both Pai and Kish looked up at me.

"Already?" Kish asked.

"Yea. Not like there's anything to do here." I said. Kish just shrugged and I teleported away.

I appeared in the park. It was to early for people to be wondering around in the park. I sat on a tree branch, in the tree I've been going in. 'I official own this tree.' I thought to myself with a smile. I was still tired and struggling to stay awake. I heard some birds chirping and singing to each other from a tree near by. I slowly started to close my eyes from the soothing songs from the birds. Falling asleep in seconds.

I woke up again for the second time today. I heard cheering and knew it was from Pudding's crowd. I looked up at the sky, the sun was already high. 'It's probably around 5 o'clock.' I thought to myself as I watched Pudding perform her amazing tricks for the little audience that was surrounding her. She was smiling happily as she always did.

I watched as she did her juggling tricks, flips, magic tricks, danced around foolishly in weird customs, and imitated other people. I laughed silently at times. About a hour later, the crowd started to die down so she stopped for the day. She put her money in her pocket and put her props away. I sat back against the tree, and I watched her go over to the tree I was in the day she saw me. 'Why does she keep going over there?' I thought.

After a few minutes, Pudding climbed the tree. She didn't even struggle climbing up it. 'Dang, she really is a monkey.' I thought. I looked around to see if anyone was around on the ground watching her too, but the park was totally empty. I looked back up at the tree, but she wasn't there anymore. I leaned forward. Scanning the trees for any movement.

"She's a quick monkey." I mumbled to myself. 'She must have climbed down and gone home without me noticing.' I thought, still looking.

After a few minutes I heard rustling above me. I looked up and saw a bird fly off the branch. "Stupid birds." I said. And resumed looking for her. Suddenly something fell onto the branch. I screamed, closing my eyes. I held my arm up as if something was about to attack me, and leaned back as far as I could until my back was against the tree.

"Taru-Taru!" Suddenly I knew who it was that was sitting in front of me. Pudding. I lowered my arm and opened my eyes again.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled. I heard Pudding giggle.

"What are you doing, na no da?" She asked titling her head a little. 'Man, why does she have to look so cute!' I thought to myself, trying to hold a blush back.

"Nothing!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Pudding just got done doing her show! Did you like it, na no da?" She asked.

"Yea, I guess." I said, after a moment I realized she knew I've been watching her. "I mean… What I saw of it. It was completely boring." I said trying to cover myself.

"Pudding knows you've been watch her! It's ok Taru-Taru! It means I have more fans, na no da! Isn't that great, na no da!" She yelled excitedly.

"Eh… Sure." I said.

"Does Taru-Taru want to play a game, na no da?" She asked me.

"No, why would I want to play a game, especially with you!"

"Come on, please! It'll be fun, na no da!" She begged.

"No."

"Fine. If Taru-Taru doesn't want to play with Pudding, he'll never get any more candy ever again, na no da." Pudding said crossing her arms and turning away from me. I could see her looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Ok, I will play with you. But you better give me some candy after we're done." I said. She turned towards me again, giving me a smile. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer from her smiling at me.

"Yay! So what does Taru-Taru want to do, na no da?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know any Earth games. They all sound stupid." I said.

"What about… Mmmmh… Tag, na no da?" She asked.

"Sure," I said. "How do you play it?"

"Easy! I tag you and run away. You have to chase me and tag me back, and it keeps going like that, na no da." She said.

"That sounds pointless!"

"But it's fun, Taru-Taru! I promise, na no da!" She yelled and climbed down the tree. "Come on!" I sighed and teleported a few feet away from her.

"Taru-Taru do you want to go first, na no da?" She asked.

"I don't care." I said crossing my arms.

"Ok! Pudding will be it." She said happily. "Also here are the rules. No teleporting or flying, na no da."

"Why?"

"It's unfair to me, na no da." She said smiling again.

"Fine." I said annoyed.

"I'll give you a head start, ok na no da?" Pudding said. "five, four, three, two, one." I realized she was already done with the count down. I still wasn't sure the point of the game, but I ran to the other side of the fountain, and Pudding was right behind me.

I ran on one of the walk ways towards the lake. I wasn't sure how big the park was, but I was already out of breath. I slowed down and not even a second later poked by Pudding.

"Tag your it!" She yelled laughing. "That was easy Taru-Taru! Your really slow, na no da!" She said laughing even more.

"No I'm not!" I protested.

"Yea, you are na no da!" She said. I growled and started to chase after her. She ran back towards the fountain and went onto another pathway.

'She's fast, I will admit.' I was only a few feet behind her. I couldn't keep a good past and I was already getting out of breath again.

"Hey, monkey girl! Slow down a bit!" I yelled to her.

"No! I told you, you were slow na no da!" She yelled back to me laughing. I decided to push myself. I started to run fast and gain on her. She looked back and smiled. She started to run faster. I growled again and pushed myself more. Suddenly she went off the path, and started to run up a grassy hill.

"I will get you!" I yelled as I started to fall even more behind her.

"In your dreams, na no da!" She yelled almost at the top of the hill. One last time I pushed myself, running as fast as I could.

When she was got to the top of the hill she stopped and turned around. Only to find that I was a few feet away. Before she could turn around and start running again, I ran into her. Both of us falling, I fell backwards almost falling down the hill.

For a moment we both were silent until she burst out laughing. I started to laugh too and sat up. "Are you ok?" I asked, crawling next to her.

"Pudding's alright! That was fun, na no da!" She said still laughing. I laid down next to her. We both look up at the sky, the sun was already setting.

After a few minutes I poked her arm. "Your it." I said smiling at her. She looked at me and smiled too. I could feel a the warmth of a blush coming onto my cheeks. I couldn't hide it this time. Pudding started to laugh.

"Taru-Taru, why are you blushing na no da?" She asked still laughing.

"I'm not blushing!" I protested even though I knew it was the truth. I could feel myself blushing even more because she saw it. I looked away form her.

"Ok, Taru-Taru whatever you say na no da." She said, now looking up at the sky.

We laid there in silence for a good fifteen minutes. I didn't realize the monkey girl could be quite for so long. Honestly I was shocked.

"Hey, Taru-Taru. Do you want some more candy, na no da?" She asked breaking the silence. I knew the silence was too long to last.

"Sure." I said. Normally I would be doing flips to get candy but for some reason I didn't really care. Pudding put her hand into her pocket and pulled out two candy drops. She gave one to me and kept one for herself.

"Thanks." I said. I raised the candy drop to inspect it. It's wrapper was different than the red one. This wrapper was white with blue stripes.

"Welcome. Aren't you going to eat it, na no da?" She asked as she popped hers into her mouth.

"Yea, I was just looking at it." I said before unwrapping it slowly. Making sure I wasn't going to ruin the wrapper.

"Did you like the other one, na no da?" She asked.

"Er… Yea." I said. I didn't want to tell her I haven't actually ate it yet. And that I'm not planning on eating it either.

"That's good, na no da." She said and sat up. She looked at me and smiled. "It's getting dark Taru-Taru. I have to go now, Bye. See you soon, na no da."

With that she got up and started to walk down the hill. I just sat up and watched her walk towards the park gates. I didn't really want to go back to the ship since Kish was going to annoy me and Pai was just going to question where I was all day. I could just say I was at the park, which was true. But I didn't feel like listening to him yelling at me about 'how I shouldn't go anywhere without him knowing, because it could mess up the mission if the Mews catch me.'.

I sighed. 'I don't know what to do now.' I laid back down again. Looking at stars that showed in the night sky. "I don't really have a choice do I?" I asked myself as I teleported to the ship.

I teleported into the training room. Kish was there messing around with his swords again. He looked up at me, then back to his swords.

"So where were you all day?" He asked me.

"Just at the park." I said as I sat down next to him.

"At least you got to go out, I was stuck here all day." He said, sounding bored.

"Not my problem." I said laughing at his misery.

"Shut up. You know, Pai wants to talk to you." Kish said, smirking.

"I know, because I was gone all day. I don't care. I'll deal with that tomorrow. I'm going to bed." I said and teleported to my room. I wasn't really tired, I just didn't want to talk about how I was going to be yelled at tomorrow.

I laid down and heard a weird noise from my pocket. I put my hand in my pocket to find the wrapper from earlier. I smiled, remembering everything that happened today. I spent more time with Pudding today than Kish will with the old hag in his life time.

My smile widen at the thought that I had actually spent time with her today. That I had actually got to talk to her without being in battle or any of the Mew Mews around. Just two friends talking.

I yawned and closed my eyes. I fell asleep quickly with Pudding still in my mind.

* * *

Good? Bad? Catch any mistakes? please leave a review and thank you for reading! X3


	4. CheeseCake

Meeh, sorry this took forever to type DX I kinda had writers block, also having school work, and getting distracted XD so yea sorry to keep you peoplez waiting ^^

I would like to say thanks everyone who has and is now reading this story X3 and thank you to the reviewers too XD *waves hi

Eh, I probably have mistakes, oh well get over it XDD

And yea, this chappie maybe confusing at first, sorry about that, and yea I wanted it to be longer but eh x.x XD. Psh anyways hope y'all enjoy! X3

'it seemed like it was just black space' (this line is used at one part in it so I decided to say this beforehand, Tart's meaning outer space with no stars or anything so it's, black space. XD)

anyways here it is enjoy =D

* * *

I stood a little bit behind the Blue Mew Mew, Mint, and Kish. There was enough space between them for me to see what was in front of us. We all were looking down at what looked like Tokyo. I gasped at the scene below us. Buildings were burning, falling to the ground, the sky was black with grey clouds, and ashes were floating down from them. It made me regret ever coming to Earth.

I could feel myself trembling with confusion. I knew whatever happened was because of us. But the only thought that came to me was, "Where's Pudding?"

"She's where you left her." Kish said.

"Where… I left her?"

"Yup!" Mint said. Both Kish and Mint smiled at me. I blinked in disbelief and even confusion. I looked back to the burning city, it seemed like it was slowly coming closer. I looked at the ground and it was moving under me. I was neither hover nor walking. 'W-what's going on?' I thought.

I took a few steps backwards, I could feel the warmth of the dying city's fire. I closed my eyes, waiting for a building collapse on me or fire to start burning me alive.

After a few minutes passed, I opened my eyes. The only things I was able to see was Kish and Mint staring at me in amusement. Probably because of my terrified expression. They both laughed and started to walk away.

I looked around. I was now in the city, Tokyo… Or what it used to be. I looked up at the sky, the ashes was falling from the building above. Grey smoke was high up in the sky. I could feel the heat from the burning buildings next to me still rising. And it seemed like they were inching closer to me as each second ticked by.

I felt ashes falling onto my head. I stuck out my hand and caught a few ashes. I smiled to myself 'It's just like the snow that came here a month or two ago.' I bent down and stuck my hand into the ash that now covered the ground, it was about an inch thick. I lifted my hand up and seen my hand print in the ashes.

I looked up and saw Kish and the Blue Mew Mew about two blocks away. I decided to catch up with them. I ran until I was about a foot behind Kish.

"Where did I leave her?" I asked gasping for AIR.

"I don't know." Mint said shrugging.

"The last place you left her." Kish said laughing.

"This isn't a joke! What's wrong with you two?" I yelled. From far away, I heard a small coughing sound. And it sounded some-what familiar "Hey, did you guys here that?" I asked a little worried.

"Yea, we heard it. It's from your girlfriend." Kish said sounding bored. I knew who he meant, Pudding.

"Where is she! Tell me now!" I demanded, pulling Kish's shirt almost making him fall backwards.

"Gee, calm down. We'll help you find her." Kish said. I let go of his shirt and he started to walk again. I followed behind him and heard the coughing getting louder as we neared the source, Pudding. "You know, you really should remember where you leave your toys." Kish said laughing, Mint punched him in the arm.

"She's not my toy, you jerk!" I yelled, I could feel the anger burning inside of me. 'Why does he have to be like this all the time?' I thought and sighed. "Just let's find her." I said.

After that we walked in silence for a few more minutes, while the coughing kept getting louder and louder. It even started to sound like crying too, and I started to worry even more.

We went into an intersection in the middle of the city. The street lights were flashing all at once, red, yellow, and green. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kish and Mint turning left, and disappearing into a, what looked like, cloud of dust. I heard the coughing again, I looked to my right and saw a small figure on the ground. I knew it was her. I ran faster than I ever thought I could in my life, stopping right by her side.

She was curled up into a ball on the ground hiding her face. She was crying and coughing every few seconds.

I knelt down next to her and started to shake one her shoulder's lightly. "Hey, Pudding… Are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked in a gentle voice. After a moment I realized that she was covered in ash and was shaking hard.

She didn't answer. I sighed not knowing what else to do. "Pudding… Hello?"

Finally she moved, knocking some of the ashes off. She looked up to me with tears streaming from her eyes. Her face was dirty with a few clean streaks from her tears. "What happened?" I asked. But she just looked at me with a confused expression, as if she didn't know who I was.

She tried to get up but I could tell she was too weak to move any more. I gently wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. I held her as close as possible.

After about five minutes Pudding with, what looked like confusion yet understanding, in her eyes as tears kept coming from her beautiful honey colored eyes, was looking up at me. I could feel her whole body shaking, and heard her heart beat.

And for that reason, this moment has been the most terrifying thing that has happened yet.

That I could hear her heart beat. I felt panic run though my veins as I listened. Her heart beat was now slowly decreasing.

I didn't know what to do. I knew no one was around. It was just us.

I rested my head gently on top of hers. "Pudding… I think… I think I love you."

After a minute of silence, I looked down at her. She looked up at me, and our eyes met. She put her hand on my cheek and smiled up at me. A second later I heard her last heartbeat. Seeing her hand falling back down to her now limp body, her eyes closing, her head falling back against my arm that was supporting her neck, and her smile disappearing forever.

I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks.

Frustration. Confusion. Sorrow. Hate. Regret. Love.

Those were all the emotions that hit me all at once. Never in my life had I felt like this.

The words from Kish were circling around me.

'The last place _I_ left her.'

Was he meaning I did this? I destroyed the city? I hurt everyone? _I killed her_.

I looked up, although my vision was blurry, to see if anyone was around to help. No one was in sight.

Instead what I saw wasn't helping. The dust cloud was now circling around us, it seemed like it was closing us in. I looked up to see if there was an opening I could fly us out of. But it seemed like it was just black space making its way down the dust storm, towards us. I was looked back to the dust cloud in front of us and now was able to see though it a little. I could see the once beautiful city melting away, and leaving Pudding and I in a black abyss.

I realized I couldn't do anything. I (technically) was alone.

I, again, gently rested my head on top of Pudding's. She's the only one who can comfort me for now on, dead or alive. I held her tighter in my arms, pulling her closer. I shut my eyes hoping my life would end as well, so I could join her and be with her forever. "Pudding…"

I sat up, trembling. By far, that has been the worst nightmare in my life. I could feel tears streaming down my face, from both fear and worry. I could only think about Pudding. I decided to look for her to make sure she was ok.

I teleported to the first place I could think of, the park. I looked everywhere but no sign of her. She wasn't by the fountain nor the tree I'm usually in. She wasn't anywhere on the paths we took when playing tag. And she wasn't on the grass hill either. I sighed. 'Where could she be... I know!'

I appeared in front of Pudding's house. 'I'm surprised I remember where it is.' I thought to myself, remembering how I fought her here after turning that old person [A/N- the day care teacher XD] into a chimera. 'I think Pudding was sick that day too, I should have gone easier.' I thought and shrugged off the thought, the past is the past

.

I sat down on top of the roof cross-legged with my chin resting on my hand. 'Where else would she be?' I thought. I was trying to think of everywhere I had seen her before. 'The bay, no. In Tokyo, why would she be there? [A/N: she could be shopping or walking around? Eh? XD] Where I first met the Mew Mews, no why would anyone go to that weird butterfly place? Maybe at the Tokyo Dome… Doubt it.' I sighed in defeat with worry coming back. 'One human to look for and I have no clue where she could be.' And that's when it hit me. 'The stupid girly-pink castle! That's where she's at! She has to be!'

I teleported behind the world's ugliest café ever. I sighed, seeing how girlishly pink it was. I floated to one of the heart shaped side windows and looked inside. What I saw was chaos. It was crowded and what I heard, loud. I could see almost all the mews, but in what looked like maid outfits. Each Mew had a different color than the other. The old hag was being yelled at by the blonde guy that follows them around, the guy with the pony tail was setting out a cake for display, the Blue Mew was drinking tea, the Green Mew was cleaning up broken dishes on the floor, and lastly I saw Pudding being her normal, happy self. [A/N- Zakuro is in the kitchen so he couldn't see her.]

I relaxed a little. Seeing Pudding happy and being her cheerful-self told me she was safe.

I watched her for a few more minute to make sure she was ok, before I decided she was. I floated up to the roof and over to the little balcony they had in the front of the castle like café.

I sat down cross-legged with my back against the railing. 'Stupid nightmares,' I thought staring up at a cloud. 'I wonder what it was about. Would I really do something to hurt Pudding that bad?' I started to remember how the horrible dream went. The city burning to ashes, the heat getting closer every second, the coughing and crying, Pudding. I shook my head to get the image of Pudding's face when she died out. No expression just, plain. 'I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens to her… Even if it means going against my clan.' I felt a chill going up my spin. The thought of deceiving my clan… I sighed in the confusion I'm so often in.

Suddenly I heard a door creak open and loud voices of many people coming though with whomever was coming out. I looked up surprised to see who it was. Pudding.

She closed the door, shutting the voices with it. When she turned around and saw me, a giant smile appeared across her face.

"Taru-taru!" She yelled and ran over to me, pulling me up and giving me a hug. "You came to visit Pudding, na no da!" She said excitedly. I struggled to get out of her hug, but I couldn't. Honestly I didn't mind it, actually I liked it a lot. Same with the little nickname she gave me. But of course I would never tell anyone that.

"Let go of me! You crazy monkey! And don't call me that!" I yelled still trying to pull away from her. After a minute she finally let go.

"So did Taru-taru come to visit Pudding, Na no da!" She cried cheerfully.

"Eh, no! No! Be a little more quite, you don't people to hear us."

"We can play later, na no da! Pudding has work right now." She said, sitting down.

"I don't want to play, and if you're working why aren't you in there?" I asked.

"Pudding's on break! Pudding likes to come out here for her break to see the big sky, Na no da!" She said.

"Oh." I said.

"Why doesn't Taru-taru want to play later, Na no da? Are you busy, Na no da?" She asked tilting her head. 'Why does she have to look cute when she does that!' I thought.

"It's childish." I stated.

"But didn't Taru-taru have fun yesterday, Na no da?" She asked.

"I did… I mean no, not at all!"

"Whatever you say Taru-taru. Just meet Pudding in the park around six, na no da."

I sighed in defeat knowing she wouldn't leave me alone if I kept saying no. "Fine." I said, though I honestly couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

Suddenly I heard my stomach growl. I looked down at my stomach, then up to Pudding. She was staring at me trying to hold back a laugh.

"Is Taru-taru hungry, na no da?" She asked bursting out laughing. I crossed my arms.

"Just a little bit." I lied, I was starving.

"Taru-taru, stay here, Na no da." She got up and opened the door, stopping half way through it. "Pudding will be right back, Na no da!" She said shutting the door behind her. 'I wonder what she's doing.' I thought staring at the door, waiting for her to come back.

A minute or two later she returned holding two plates. She sat down next to me and handed me a plate with a fork. "There ya' go Taru-taru, Na no da!" She said blissfully taking her first bite.

I stared down at the food on my plate. I never had seen something like this before. It was a whitish-yellowish color with what looked like syrup on it, and a strawberry topping it off. The shape of it was in a triangle. It didn't have the texture of cake like the one Kish brought to the ship once.

I poked it and surprisingly it was cold. I looked up at Pudding, who was watching me with amusement and a smiled across her face.

"What is this?" I asked, poking it again. She giggled.

"It's cheesecake silly! It has chocolate syrup drizzled on it, with a strawberry on the top, Na no da!" She took me fork and cut a piece from her own so called 'cheesecake'. "Try it! Na no da!" She said before I could object to her feeding me, she shoved the cold-cake into my mouth. Surprisingly it was delicious. Better than the cake Kish gave me, but it would never beat the candy here on this planet.

She gave me my fork back and I started to shovel the cold-cake down my throat, enjoying every bite. I heard her laughing and I decided to make a less fool of myself and slowed down.

"Does Taru-taru like it, Na no da?" She said smiling at me. I nodded my head up and down, while I took my last bite of cheesecake.

"Thank you." I said putting the plate a side. "So, what game are we going to play today?" I asked curiously, mainly trying to make conversation. Though I knew she would be able to come up with one at any second.

"Mmmh, Pudding doesn't know. We can talk about it when we meet at the park, Na no da! I'm not going to be preforming today, so we'll have extra time! Na no da!" She said excitedly.

Suddenly we both heard the door creaking open, and the voices from the café coming out. We looked up to see the Blue Mew, Mint, standing in the door way. She had her eyes shut and arms crossed. Her expression told us that she was frustrated at something. "I can't believe they made me come up here. They knew I was on my after-noon tea break." Mint muttered to herself and sighed.

"Pudding, your break i-" She stopped in midsentence and was now staring straight at me. "What is h-!" She yelled but was cut off by Pudding. Pudding basically threw herself at Mint, putting her hands over Mint's mouth preventing her from yelling and shutting the door.

Pudding dragged Mint over to where I was sitting and forced her to sit down next to me. Pudding sat on the other side of her. I could hear Mint trying to yell but Pudding's hand was still in the way. Honestly, I was surprised Pudding reacted like that. I thought Pudding wouldn't hide that me and her were seeing each other… I guess she would get in trouble too. Maybe during the last fight when she called me her friend, her friends thought she was just trying to make peace or something. Or they weren't actually listening to her, and she never told them what happened under the dome. Either way, I now know we aren't supposed to be seeing each other out of battle.

"Mint, when Pudding let's go don't scream. Ok, Na no da?" Mint nodded her head, and Pudding let go.

"Pudding! What is he doing here!" Mint yelled pointing to me. Pudding crossed her arms, but she still was smiling.

"He came here to visit Pudding, Na no da!" Pudding said happily. I sat there in silence not knowing what to say or do. 'If I teleport away Mint will get suspicious and tell the other freaks I was here with Pudding. But if I stay here, she'll keep getting louder and make a scene. Which will attract attention and I will be caught. Last thing I need to deal with is a mad Pai.'

Mint's eyes kept going back and forth between Pudding and I. "You weren't trying to kidnap her were you?" Mint asked.

"N-no, why woul- I mean… Eh." I didn't know what to say. I didn't want her to think I came to visit Pudding, but I also don't want to be attacked either.

"No, he wasn't, Na no da." Pudding said. "We were just having a chat, na no da!"

"Pudding, you know we have to tell Ryou." Mint said, getting up and walking to the door.

"No! Please Mint, Na no da! Don't he wasn't doing anything, Na no da! Pudding promise's, please, Na no da!" Pudding begged trying to pull the Bird freak back, but not succeeding. "Fine, Pudding will tell everyone one about what you said in the changing room when you thought you were alone, Na no da." Pudding said letting go of Mint and crossing her arms, smiling at herself that she knew something she wasn't supposed too. Mint froze with her hand on the door handle.

"You wouldn't." Mint said in disbelief.

"Pudding would, Na no da!" Pudding said nodding.

"Uh, fine! But if he does something to you, or us, you're in big trouble!" Mint yelled turning around.

"He wouldn't do anything to any of us, Na no da!" Pudding said looking at me and smiling. "Isn't that right Taru-taru, na no da?"

"Eh… Yea, sure…" I wasn't sure what to say. This situation wasn't something I was in every day.

"Pudding, come on. We have to get back in before everyone comes up here looking for us and find him." With that Mint left. Pudding hurried and got the two plates and ran over to the door. She turned to me.

"Remember Taru-taru, six, Na no da." She said happily. She opened the door and was half way in.

"Wait!" I yelled to her. She turned around again. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Pudding will tell you later, Na no da!" She yelled to me as the door closed. Then I was sitting alone. I sighed and teleported back to the ship since I had nothing else to do. 'I'll just wait for the time to pass.' I thought.

When I got into the ship I saw Pai. 'Great! I forgot he wanted to talk to me.'

I slowly floated over to where Pai was standing. He had a straight face on and his arms were crossed.

"Taruto, what have you been doing the last few days?" Pai asked. Suddenly I saw a black figure in the corner of my eye, Kish.

"I've been at the park."

"That's it?" Pai asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's all." I said. Pai sighed.

"Taruto, I know you to well. I know you can't be just sitting there enjoying nature. And my radar hasn't shown that you've made any chimera animas lately." I growled under my breath. 'Why does he have to be in my business…?'

"It's none of your business, don't worry about it." I said frustrated now.

"It _is_ my business. If your with one of those Mew Mews, that could mess up the whole plan! Do you want to be like Kisshu! Mess up a plan, just because you like one of them!" Pai was almost yelling now. I sighed at the thought of me being like Kish.

"I know, I know. But I'm not going to be like him, besides who said I was with a Mew Mew? How do you know I wasn't just out eating all the time?"

"Because you usually have food all over you when you get back from eating all day." Pai said. I mentally sighed, he was right and now I couldn't think of any other excuse. "Taruto, you need to take this seriously. You are not going to be permitted to leave this ship until I say so." Pai said. I just stared at him. "Do you understand?"

I nodded my head, and with that Pai disappeared. "Stupid Pai!" I screamed. I heard Kish laughing. I looked up to find him sitting on top of a broken pillar. "Shut up, Kish"

"Why should I?" Kish said while laughing. "You're just mad that you can't see your girlfriend now!" I growled at him.

"She's not my girlfriend! I hate her!" I yelled.

"Whatever you say, but I know the truth."

"Aaaah!" I pulled out my click-clacks and threw them at Kish. He swiftly dodged it.

"Woah now, your already turning against you team mates. Geez, Tart your worst then me."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled clenching my fists. Kish just howled with laughter which made me even angrier.

I flew behind the pillar and found my click-clacks. I threw them again, this time hitting Kish in the back of the head. He growled grabbing his head in pain. "Haha, that's what you get!" I yelled sticking my tongue out.

Kish stood up and held his hands out, his dragon swords appeared. "Shoot…" I said as he flew down towards me trying to stab me. I dodge him and grabbed my click-clacks again. I threw them at one of his swords but missed.

"You need a better aim there, Tart!" Kish said.

"Ah, shut up!"

Kish slashed at me with his swords. I kept dodging, but I wasn't going fast enough. He cut me on the arm, I teleported on top of the pillar Kish was on earlier. The cut wasn't deep but it was still bleeding a lot. I smirked down at him as he stared up to me. I flew down holding one of Kish's arms and teleporting him onto a roof in Tokyo. I floated up onto the water tower on the building, it was the same building me and Pai met Kish at on Earth [A/N: as in showed their presence that they were also on Earth to do the mission too, it's not the first time they met.]

"What to chicken to come down?" Kish asked laughing.

I raised my hands to the level of my chest. I stretched my arms forward as if I was pushing something in front of me. Vines wrapped around Kish. He had a surprised expression on his face for a second then it disappeared. He managed to cut the vine and it unwrapped itself around him.

"Didn't Pai say you're not allowed out of the ship?" Kish asked smirking. I felt my face drop for a moment.

"You're with me, I think it's fine." I said.

"Whatever, runt."

"Don't call me that! You got that from the old hag!" I yelled flying down in front of him and throwing my hands up. Vines came from almost everywhere at Kish. He dodged half of the vines and cut the others. Before I could move he pinned me down and had a sword to my throat.

"You really are a weak fighter." He stated laughing, pulling his sword away and getting up. He held a hand out and helped me up.

"Shut up, I'm good. You had more time to practice fighting than I have." I said crossing my arms. The sun shined on my face, it was almost by the horizon line. "Oh!" I said, forgetting about Kish and turning towards the way of the park.

"What?" Kish asked.

"Oh… Nothing."

"Are you going to the park?" He asked as if he knew what I was doing.

"Yea. But I can't… Pai will yell at me." I said.

"I'll stay out too. Meet me here by ten so we can both back to the ship together, I can tell Pai I was watching you."

"Ok, thanks Kish!" I said and teleported to the park by the fountain. I saw Pudding sitting on the edge looking down into the water.

"Yo!" I called out to her. She looked up and smiled.

* * *

My all-time favorite line from this chappie~

'Last thing I need to deal with is a mad Pai.' X3 XDD *imagines a pie with a evil face on it with fangs XD

Psh anyways hope ya'll enjoyed it! :3 Hopefully it was worth the wait! Please review! :D


	5. Swings

Yup it's the 5th chapter yay! Actually I'm surprised I typed this much for this story! (Though I still really need to finish Garden Remedy! XD)

Anyways in the TMM manga and anime they say Pudding's siblings names differently (one or two names anyways XD) so yea just saying XD and the day care teacher is called sensei (I don't think they actually say her name so yea XD)

* * *

"Yo!" I called out to get her attention. Pudding looked… Sad for a moment, until she was me and smiled.

"Taru-taru!" She yelled as she tackled me down to the ground in a hug. "You came! Na no da!"

"Eh, yea… Can you get off of me?" I asked blushing a bit.

"Oh, yea. Sorry, Na no da! So what do you want to do, Na no da?" She asked as she held out her hand to help me get up. I took it and she pulled me up to my feet.

"I don't know, you think of something again."

"Fine, Na no da." She said taping her finger on her chin and looked up in thought. "Swings, Na no da!" She yelled pulling me with her across the park to a little playground.

She pulled me to a swing set. She sat on a swing and looked at me. I looked up at the chains connecting to the bar above us and back at her. "Taru-taru its fun trust me, Na no da!" Pudding said smiling that sun-like-smile at me. I couldn't say no to her when she smiled like that. I sat down and rocked the swing a little bit, not taking my feet off the ground.

A week or two ago I was looking for something to use for any future chimera animas when I saw children swing on a swing set similar to this one. They were swinging forward then backwards, forward then backwards again and again in the air. I watched for a few moments trying to understand what fun any living thing could have on a bazaar ride like that.

And that is one of the many reasons I don't understand the human race.

Honestly I didn't want to be on this weird thing. I could easily fly without having to worry about a bar falling onto my head.

I watched Pudding as she swung back and forth in the air. She was swinging pretty high, but of course I could always fly higher.

"Taru-taru, do you not know how to swing, Na no da?" Pudding asked.

"I do I guess, I just don't feel like it. Plus it's childish."

"If this is childish, Pudding would hate to see what you call 'fun'. Please say it's not math, Pudding hates math. Na no da." Pudding said frowning, probably at the thought of her having to do math.

"Well this is nothing since I can fly, plus Pai is the one who likes math. I hate it."

"That's not fair that Taru-taru can fly, Na no da!" She said making a pouty face and started to slowly stop the swing.

"Don't call me that." I said crossing my arms.

"Pudding will call Taru-taru whatever she wants, Na no da!" She yelled jokingly.

"And who told you that you could call me anything you want?" I asked standing up.

"Pudding did, Na no da." She said smirking and also standing up, crossing her arms.

"That's not enough proof. Sorry I just can't believe you." I said walking onto the park's walkway. She was at my side in a second.

"Taru- taru doesn't need proof, Na no da." She said. Before I could respond to that she started to talk again. "Oh, oh! Pudding almost forgot to tell Taru-taru what happened earlier today, Na no da! But you need to keep it a secret, Na no da."

"I will."

"Do you mean it, Na no da?"

"Yes."

"Swear on your life, Na no da?"

"Yes, yes. I swear on my life."

"Pinky swear then, Na no da." She said holding up her pinky.

"Ok," I wrapped my pinky around hers. "What is it?" I yelled while curiosity was eating me.

"Good, Na no da! About a week ago Pudding was going into the changing room at the café but she heard Mint talking to herself. So Pudding leaned against the door listening to what she was saying. Mint was talking about how she was jealous of Ichigo because she always gets the boys, especially Kish, Na no da! But Pudding accidently fell on the door which opened and got caught. Mint was about to kill me but I promised her not to tell a soul, Na no da." Pudding finished gasping for air. I almost fell over from laughter.

"The bird freak has a crush on… Kish! Hahaha gross!" I yelled laughing the hardest I've ever laughed before. She then giggled at the thought of Kish and Mint being a couple.

"Don't say anything though! In less you want Pudding killed, Na no da!' I raised an eyebrow.

"If you put it that way, maybe I'll just shout it out to the world!" I yelled jokingly.

"You're mean, Na no da!" She said nudging me on the shoulder.

"I'm not the one who's pushing people."

"Pudding did not push Taru-taru, Na no da." She stated crossing her arms and looking away from me acting like she was mad, though I knew she was smiling.

"Keep thinking that, but I know you did." I said poking her arm.

"Taru-taru's such a jerk, Na no da!" She said laughing.

"You're the one calling me names." I pointed out. She was silent for a second before she was laughing on the ground. "Are you ok?" I asked smiling down at her.

"Ne… Yes… Na no… Da!" She said when she had time to breath.

"If you say so." I said laughing a little myself at the scene in front of me. Pudding finally got up and her face was red from her laughing so hard. I couldn't help but laugh even more. "Your face is all red." I informed her. She covered her cheeks, I'm guessing from embarrassment. Which I didn't think happened a lot with Pudding. She started to walk again, I had to speed walk to catch up to her.

'Che, I bet Kish would be jealous if he saw that I'm able to be right next to Pudding without being attacked. Meanwhile he can't be at the old hag's side without getting his butt kicked.' I smiled at this thought.

I looked at Pudding through the corner of my eye. Her face was still red, but I think it would have gone away by now in less she was… Blushing? Was she still embarrassed over something that stupid?

The park lights turn on suddenly, making me realize I was still staring at her. I looked up at the sky, the sun was almost out of sight now and darkness was taking over.

"Hey, Pudding…"

"Yea, Na no da."

"You know we are only… This when outside of battle." I said. I didn't want to say friends because we weren't. We are only two beings who spend time together. Plus friends don't kill friends, nor hurt them. In the end on of us will lose, meaning in death…

"Pudding knows, Na no da." Pudding sighed. "At least we're friends outside of battle instead of at all, Na no da." Pudding said. My heart sank and I stopped walking for a moment.

"W-we can't be friends." I said looking down. "I've told you that." What Pudding said to me under the dome flashed back into my head.

"_Tell me you're scared already!" I said sitting beside her. She looked forward for a moment then to me._

"_I'm not."_

"_Wha?"_

"_I'm not alone, Na no da. My friend is beside me, Na no da."_

"_Friend?"_

"_Yup. Me and Taru-taru, we're friends."_

That was the first time she used my nickname, the first time she called me her friend, the first time she smiled at me with that weird feeling going into my stomach.

What did the humans call it? Butterflies in your stomach, I don't know it's something weird though.

Pudding sighed. "Then what does Taru-taru call this, Na no da?" Pudding asked moving in front of me, blocking my way from walking.

"I… Uh… Most defiantly not friends." I said and walked around her. She ran next to me.

"Pudding doesn't care what you call it, but we are friends, Na no da. Taru-taru, you need to accept that fact, Na no da."

"Whatever." I said looking down at the ground not knowing what else to say and not wanting to fight back anymore.

"You're really stubborn, Na no da!"

"I hear that a lot from Pai." Then it hit me. "What time is it?" I asked. Pudding looked up at the clock near the bench [A/N- meeh the clocks that are like street lights but instead of lights they're clocks. X.x idk how to explain it XD]

"It's about ten minutes after ten, Na no da." She said.

"Ah! I have to go, Sorry!" I said floating up a little bit in the air.

"Bye, Taru-taru, Na no da!" Pudding said while waving bye. I teleported back to the building me and Kish were fighting on earlier.

He was sitting on a crate tapping his foot and was resting his hand on his chin with a bored expression on his face.

"You're late." He stated.

"Sorry, wasn't watching the time." I said relaxing that he wasn't mad at me and that he didn't leave yet.

"It's fine, so how was your date?" He asked getting up with a smirk.

"Good," I responded before I realized what he said. I felt my face drop and my cheeks burn red. "I mean No! I-I wasn't on a date!" Technically I wasn't.

"I was right!" Kish yelled happily, probably because it was his 'first time being right'.

"I wasn't on a date with any one!" I yelled stomping my feet, having my childish tantrums.

"Did you kiss the monkey Mew Mew goodbye?" He asked smiling at my frustration.

"No! I would never kiss something like that!"

"Why? Cause she's human?"

"Yes!"

"There's really no differences between us and humans besides the ears, eyes, the ability to fly and teleport, our technology is more advanced, and that's probably abo- Oh and our organs might be different and ou-"

"Will you shut up, I get it we're 'not' that different!" I yelled.

"Uh fine, but besides our few differences we're the same."

"One problem." I said crossing me arms. He raised his right eyebrow.

"What?"

"She's the enemy!"

"So what, it doesn't matter."

"You're so weird." I said. Although Kish and I didn't get along most of the time he was still important to me. Meaning usually what he says, like in this matter, usually stays in my head. "Why do you want me betray our people?"

"I don't want you to betray them. I want you to follow your heart." He sounded like he got that from a movie or something! I turned away from him, frustrated.

"I can't." I said, sitting down holding my head, trying to get everything straightened out.

'I've been so confused lately, why? Pudding… She's just being herself. I'm the one who's making myself confused there. Kish… Is he trying to get me to betray our clan like how almost did, just to be with a measly human girl? Or is he telling me to living the moment and not care about anyone but me and that person? Although we can have 'loves' on Earth what about our families back on our planet? Didn't I hear that family is more important?

But… I have no family other than Kish and his mother. His mom was my mother's sister, so she's my aunt meaning Kish is my cousin. I've lived in the military training center almost all my life, expect for the little time I spent at my aunt's house but I was too young to remember it. Although I lived in the military training center they didn't really teach me how to fight or anything, they basically only fed me.

When Kish and my aunt visited me there, Kish would teach me some fighting moves with his swords. But of course since I didn't have any for myself I could never train expect when Kish came. So I trained with my Click-clack toys instead that Kish once gave me when I lived with him.' I sighed and realized my life basically was horrible until we came to Earth. That's when my life truly got exciting and fun, especially ever since I met Pudding.

I felt Kish put his hand on my shoulder [A/N- rape! :P XD]. I looked up at him, he had his regular expression on.

"Let's go home, it's starting to get late now. Let's just forget about this, ok?" I nodded my head. I felt like I was six again, when I ran away from the training center and got lost in the city. Kish, only a few years older than me, found me and said the same thing he had just now.

We teleported to the ship and saw Pai in the room we all usually teleport into when first entering the ship.

"Where were you two?" Pai asked looking at me. I knew he had the same worry I've been having, that I was starting to become a traitor. But thankfully I wasn't fully to that point. Somehow it seems both Pai and Kish knew that I now have a crush on the stupid yellow Mew Mew, which I hated that fact. But I couldn't help it, and I'm still fighting against the stupid feelings. I decided a few days ago that I'll fight until one dominates. Either me or the feelings for the monkey girl.

"Just out talking, you don't have to integrate us every time we get back from Earth." Kish said floating up to his pillar he claimed the first day me and Pai came to help Kish. Pai crossed his arms.

"You two don't understand." He said and walked back to his lab. Probably not wanting to deal with Kish right now.

"Thanks Kish." I whispered.

"Haha, no problem. But I'm not going to do this every time you want to go on a date. I have better things to do ya' know." Kish said putting his hands behind his head [A/N- meeh I'm not sure exactly how to put that XD but I know Ryou does it a lot in the anime, hopefully ya'll get the idea ^^]

I growled but let it go. I didn't want to start another fight since I didn't actually know if Kish was fully recovered from his injuries yet. "I know, I know. So what were you doing the whole time I was gone? Let me guess, you were stalking the old hag weren't you?"

"Maybe, it's none of your business."

"You're always in mine!"

"Yea, cause you're younger."

"Just because you're four years older than me doesn't mean a thing!"

"Yea, but your short for your age. So it seems as if you're younger. When I was your age, I was way taller than you. Also you act very childish."

I felt heat rising on my face. I hated when people brought up my height! Apparently I'm short for my age, which my height seems appropriate for an eleven year old.

"Shut up! You were about an inch taller!" I yelled. An inch isn't that much of a difference.

"Whatever," Kish said yawning. "I'm going to my room. We can finish fight sometime tomorrow." He said and teleported away.

'That's Kish alright! Never finishing a fight with me if I'm winning.' I sighed and teleported to my own room. Being bored I floated over to my desk. It didn't have much on it, and it was about the only thing I kept neat in my room. The only things on it was a small lamp, notepads and some pencils, the stripped candy wrapper, and the red candy drop Pudding gave me while we were under the dome because I 'saved' her. The events that happened that day at the dome started to play over again in my head.

"Ne, Pudding." I said smiling, lightly touching the red candy drop and moving it more into the center of the desk.

-PUDDING'S POV-

"Bye, Taru-taru, Na no da!" I yelled waving goodbye to my friend as he teleported away.

'I wonder why he had to leave all of the sudden and he was late too, Na no da.' [A/N- when she thinks she's not going to talk in third person] 'I almost thought he stood me up today, Na no da. I know we're not dating or anything… But still, Na no da.'

I turned around and started to head home. I wasn't in a rush since Sensei was watching the kids. Ever since the one day I was sick and she became my second mom, she baby sits my siblings whenever I need to go out.

The kids can actually take care of themselves, just they can't cook. So when I'm out too late she makes dinner for them.

After about ten or twenty minutes of walking, I finally reached my house.

"Pudding's home, Na no da!" I yelled. Not even a second later my five siblings had tackled me down to the ground in a giant hug. They all were asking me a million questions at once. Some I caught seemed random and others weren't

I sat up and looked at all of their faces. "One at a time, Na no da." I said smiling at them. Heicha spoke first before her brothers could.

"Why was sister out all day?" [A/N- In the anime I'm pretty sure she says 'Na no da' too but oh well :P lol] She asked in her cute little voice. She resembled me a lot, but was way different from me over all. She liked to paint and make things meanwhile I like to preform tricks for people. Her hair was darker than mine and but into two braids one on the right and one on the left, with her bands hanging in front of her forehead. She, as well as my brothers, also knew the secret Fon(g) moves that we learned from our dad but they hardly remembered any. And since I was the oldest I knew more about it anyways.

"Pudding was at work, Na no da!" I said.

"But what took so long?" Honcha asked. He looked like the other three boys. They were quadruplets and looked the same. Expect they all had their black hair, which they got from my father, in pony tails. The pony tails were in different positions on their heads. Like on one it could be on the side and the other it could be in the back.

"Pudding had to do a lot today, Na no da."

"But your work schedule says you got off at six o'clock…. It's almost eleven." Hanacha pointed to the clock.

"Pudding, uhhh… Took an extra shift! Na no da!" I said, I didn't realize they would check my work schedule! I looked down at the ground realizing how much I just lied to them. I hated lying but lately it seems like I've been doing it a lot.

"Oh, ok!" They all said in unison. I looked up and saw Sensei walk into the room.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in! Would you like some dinner?" She asked.

"No, Na no da. Thanks anyways, Na no da!" I said standing up and she nodded her head. "Pudding will put the kids into bed, Na no da. You can go home and take a rest now, Na no da."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Goodnight everyone!" She said while walking out the door. We all yelled goodnight and waved bye to her until she pulled out of the drive way.

"Time for bed, Na no da1" I said clapping my hands a few times.

"Awww, but why?" Chincha and Luucha asked in unison.

"Just a little longer, please!" Heicha asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"No, Na no da. It's way past your bed time, Na no da." I said.

They slowly made their way up the stars and into their room as I walked behind them. When they were ready I read them a bed time story until they finally fell asleep. Though the story's moral was not to lie which wasn't helping my guilt.

I got up and went into my room quietly. I silently closed my door and laid on my bed starring up at the wall.

It's nothing that bad, it's just that I have to keep lying to keep a few secrets. Like today when I had to lie to my siblings about me taking the extra shift, while I was actually seeing Taru-taru. And I also had to tell them my job keeps calling me in when there is a chimera anima loose in the city. But of course I can't tell them I'm a Mew Mew. I trust them with secrets, but I don't want to take any risks for just-in-case reasons.

Sadly I've also lied to the other Mews before. Again it wasn't any major lying, but it's still lying over all. It was the day after I was stuck under the dome with Taru-taru. They asked what happened to me since I didn't come running out in the crowd. I told them that I found Taru-taru under the dome but the exit got blocked after me and Tart had a small battle, but he won. And he kept me down there as a prisoner. I didn't want to lie anymore so I stopped there, when they asked for more I said I can't tell them. Which was stupid of me to do.

Since that was all I told them, they didn't exactly believe me. For the rest of that day they kept begging me to tell them what happened but I told them that was what happened. At the end of the work day in the changing room they kept asking what me and him talked about since we were the only two there.

I told them we didn't talk at all but of course they me too well. They knew I couldn't be quite for ten minutes. But thankfully they dropped it after that.

I knew if I told them about me and Taru-taru talking and all, they would most likely yell at me. And then Ryou would be like 'You can't talk to the enemy! They're using you for their own plans!' or something like that.

And during the last battle we had with the aliens, when I was yelling at Taru-taru they seemed not to notice me calling him friend and by his nickname. Thankfully they didn't say anything about it if they did.

The only Mew that knows about me and Taru-taru being friends is Mint since she caught us earlier today on the balcony. Even though I'm closer to Lettuce than the rest, I knew I couldn't tell her about it even though I could trust her with my life.

But I'd prefer it staying as Mint only knowing my little secret of hanging out with the enemy.

I rolled on my left side, facing the wall and closed my eyes remembering all that had happened today.

'Why did I blush today after he told me my face was red. I could feel the heat rising so I covered my cheeks and I couldn't get it to go away. I guess I was embarrassed but it doesn't make since, I wouldn't get embarrassed over something silly like that… Maybe it was the fact that he was actually looking at me and noticed… I don't know…

Speaking of Taru-taru. Why did Taru-taru come so late and leave in such a hurry? Maybe he doesn't want to see me anymore?... No that can't be it because he came and to the café today.

… Why did he come to the café anyways? I know he didn't actually come just to visit and have a chat with me. I could tell by the way his facial expression was when I walked out onto the balcony that he wasn't expecting me to be up there.

I'll just ask him tomorrow, maybe something is wrong or something.'

After a few minutes I started to drift off, and soon enough I was asleep. Waiting for tomorrow to come so I could see Taru-taru again.

* * *

Hope you readers liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! ^^ and also sorry for any mistakes XD


	6. Fireworks

Ok this Chappie isn't that great at the beginning :/ BUT trust me it gets better =D

Anyways yes it does swear in this but that's cause I took the lines out of episode 42 and 43 lol, I do not like the swear (which means I don't like to in my Fanfictions either lol) But yea, so sorry if you don't like to read swear words but I doubt that's a big deal to anyone XD

And as I just said I am taking lines out of episodes 42 and 43 (most of the chapter is of the two episodes, but please read all of it lol). I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW :P though I wish I did XD

Also because I'm a lazy person I didn't feel like rereading this for mistakes. So sorry if any words don't make since lollz. Errr, well anyways enjoy ^^

* * *

-Tarts POV-

I rolled off my bed and onto the floor. Thankfully I didn't have a dream or a nightmare last night. I floated to the kitchen in search for some food. I found some cereal and started to eat.

When I finished I just sat there staring at the wall for some time. I really didn't want to move and nothing to do was coming to mind. I didn't get to ask Pudding if she had work today, so I don't know if I should go to the park or not.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pai come in.

"Good you're up." He said standing in the door way.

"Yea I've been up for a while, why?" I asked hoping I wasn't going to get yelled at again.

"There was a Mew Aqua signal. Deep Blue wants us to get it."

"Oh, ok." I said standing up.

"Come on. We're going to have to find Kish to tell him." I nodded my head and we started to teleport all around the ship. Finally we found him in the message room.

"I've found you, Kish!" I yelled mainly to get his attention.

"You guys." He said turning his head a little to look at us.

"What were you just looking at?" Pai asked.

Kish looked forward. "I've just received some news from our planet. Environmental conditions are becoming worse." He paused for a second, and I felt worry come over me. 'The conditions got worse? No!'

"If we don't hurry…" Kish left off.

"Kisshu, we have a signal from a Mew Aqua. Deep Blue ordered us to obtain it." Pai said informing Kish.

"Huh, he's so arrogant."

"Hey, Kish, you better be careful what you say!" I said warning him and leaning forward a little.

"Whatever. Deep Blue hates me anyway, so I couldn't care less." He said and looked back at us. "Everyone at home is just waiting and waiting, for the day when Deep Blue awakens to come save them." He looked down at the ground with a frustrated expression. "But how do we get there? 'Extinguish humans!' 'Get the Mew Aqua!' He's just ordering us around, without giving a damn for the people on our planet! What on Earth does he want?" Kish said. He had a point too, he was just ordering us around… But he's telling us what to do to save our planet… Right?

"Your wound seems to have healed well, if you are that fine enough to bitch around like that." Pai said followed by a moment of silence. "But we cannot cooperate with someone who doesn't agree with our plan. We'll go look for the Mew Aqua. You stay here for a while."

"Do whatever you want." Kish said annoyed.

"Kisshu…"

"What?"

"It's not only you… Who cares about the others back home." With that said by Pai. We teleported to his lab to look at the signals from the Mew Aqua.

"It's somewhere at the Tokyo Bay." Pai said staring at the computer screen in front of us. But I could care less about that right now. What Kish said seemed half true… But was Deep Blue just using us?... He couldn't, he wouldn't be that mean to the people on our planet could he?

"You know Pai, you didn't have to be so rude to Kish." I said.

"If he's going to disobey Deep Blue or try to ruin our plans he has no reason to help us. Plus, he thinks he's the only one who cares about the people on our planet."

"He's just worried like us." I said. Pai gave me a look and I shut up.

"Let's go. It seems the Mew Mews are now at the bay."

"Ok." I said and we teleported to the bay. Right when we got there we found the purple Mew Mew.

"Heh, I found a Mew Mew!" I said looking down at her.

"It seems we're both looking for the same thing. Tell me where the Mew Aqua is!" Pai demanded. We both floated down to the ground standing good ten or fifteen feet away from her.

"What? You're not going to transform?" I asked but she stood there staring at us.

"Where is the Mew Aqua?" Pai asked annoyed. "We know it has to be somewhere around here."

"If you want it that much, why don't you look for it yourself?" She asked. "It's too much to ask a stranger to do it for you."

"What? You're way too cocky!" I yelled irritated. She stared at me not even moving or saying a word. "S-say something!... Do you hear me? You're scaring me now!" I yelled. Honestly she was scaring me. She was giving us the death glare and wasn't moving at all, she could pass as a statue.

"Zakuro!" yelled the old hag!

"Zakuro." She said again. "Onee-sama!" Mint yelled. Zakuro turned a little to see them.

"Zakuro, hurry and transform! Na no da!" Pudding yelled. Clearly the Mews didn't know why she wasn't transforming either.

"Onee-sama?" The blue bird asked.

"Zakuro!" Ichigo yelled again.

"I'll decide whether I'm going to fight or not." Zakuro said while her eyes were closed.

"What do you mean? I don't understand…" The old hag said confused.

"I don't really get it, but it looks like a problem between allies." I said a little happy that the Mews might lose a team mate.

"Well, if so, let's go ahead and attack." Pai said pulling out his weapon. "Fuu Rai Sen!" He yelled. His attack hit the blue bird and the old hag.

"Ho Rai Kyu!" I yelled as I pulled out my click-clacks spinning them in a circle above my head. I heard them charged and threw them at the green Mew and Pudding. They were shocked by the electricity from my click-clacks.

I held my hand up and a parasite [A/N: is that what it's called? lol] appeared. "Go, Parapara!" I yelled before throwing it into the bay. I heard one of the Mews say 'oh, no.' below me.

A chimera anima appeared. It seemed the parasite had fused with a crab or a lobster, or something like them.

The chimera anima started to attack them and they attacked back, expect for the purple Mew.

We watched as it almost cut the wolf Mew in half but the bird Mew Mew saved her.

Suddenly the green mew started to attack Pai while Pudding attacked me.

"You girls, just tell me where you're hiding it!" I yelled referring to the Mew Aqua.

"Like I said earlier, even though you are my friend, I will punish you if you do bad things, Na no da!" Pudding yelled at me. She was talking about the last battle we had, since the other Mew Mews didn't know we've been secretly seeing each other out of battle other than Mint. But she seemed kind of busy talking to the wolf Mew Mew to notice us fighting or to say any comment.

Since Pai was around I couldn't bring up the conversation me and Pudding had last night about the 'friend' thing. So the closest I could say was. 'Why would I be your friend?" I said looking back at her since she passed me while fighting. As we fought I heard the old hag yell about something and call her attack making the parasite and the animal unfuse.

Pudding and Lettuce both stopped fighting and went back down to the other Mews.

"Darn, one more!" I said raising my hand and another parasite appearing on it

"Wait!" I heard Pai say. I let go of the parasite allowing it to float away and turned to Pai.

"What?" I asked.

"It looks like they really don't know where it is. Let's stop this useless fight." Pai said and teleported back to the ship. I turned to see Pudding one last time and teleported to the ship too.

"That got us nowhere, we didn't find the Mew Aqua!" I said to Pai.

"True, but neither did the Mew Mews. As long as the Mews don't get it, there is a chance that we will." He said heading for his lab. "By the way find Kish and tell him we didn't get it. And don't leave the ship!" Pai yelled to me as he went into his lab.

I teleported to every room in the ship not finding Kish anywhere. 'He probably went out for a bit.' I thought teleporting to the training room. Of course I wouldn't tell Pai he was gone or he'd kill Kish.

I started to practice fighting with my weapon although there was no one to practice with. I had a lot on my mind anyways… Deep Blue, Kish, and Pudding.

-Puddings POV-

[A/N- this is right after Kish teleports Zakuro away to talk to her.]

"Hello, this is Lettuce." Lettuce said to her Mew pendant.

"It's me, Shirogane. We've located the Mew Aqua. Get over there quickly. We'll wait for you there." Ryou said through the pendant.

"Ichigo." Lettuce said.

"If what Kish said is true, we can't let them have the Mew Aqua!" Ichigo said.

"Let's hurry, Na no da!" I said and we started to run to the location where Ryou told us [A/N- although, in less I missed it, I don't think Ryou ever tells them where to go lol] expect Mint walked.

When we got by the location we slowed to a walk.

"Is it here?" Ichigo asked.

"This place is a protective area for wild birds, right?" Lettuce asked. Finally I saw Ryou and Keiichiro up ahead.

"Ah, there they are, Na no da!" I said pointing forward.

"You're late!" Ryou yelled.

"Everyone." Keiichiro said.

"Shirogane. Is it really here?" Ichigo asked form behind me.

"I checked the video, and confirmed that one of the migratory birds from the north was holding the Mew Aqua, as if it were its treasure." Keiichiro said showing us his laptop of the birds.

"It's true, Na no da!" I said.

"I never would have guessed…" Said Ichigo.

"The swan should be somewhere in this protective area now."

"Uhm… Why did the swan bring the Mew Aqua all the way here?" Lettuce asked.

"Well, we don't know the reason. Anyway, we need to find that swan now." Ryou said. I felt my face drop. That means I probably will have no time to see Taru-taru today… He would probably be busy anyways since the Mew Aqua is still out and about.

"But birds are cautious. As soon as they feel someone coming, they will flee…" Ichigo said. What she was saying was true, but I had a good idea.

"We have no other choice than to track them and catch them, Na no da!" I said half-jokingly, holding a stick and a basket.

"Poor birds." I heard Lettuce say behind me.

"Calm down!" Mint said softly looking up at the birds in the sky. We all turned to her. "What are you trying to say?" She asked walking towards the birds.

"What's going on…?" Ichigo asked.

"They're gathering all of a sudden, Na no da!" I said as birds started to fly towards us. "But… That's…" A bird landed on Mint's arm, squawking, as if talking to Mint.

"You guys… That's why you brought the Mew Aqua?" Mint asked the bird.

"I know! Mint can talk with birds!" Lettuce said from behind me. Both Ichigo and I turned around to see Lettuce. "Just like you, Ichigo, can talk with cats."

Both me and Ichigo turned back to Mint. "I see." Ichigo said.

"But I…" Suddenly the bird turned its head. We all looked at where it was staring. Five swans were flying towards us!''

"That's…?" Ichigo said.

"… The Mew Aqua, Na no da!" I said finishing her sentence.

-Tart's POV-

Pai entered the training room. "Tart there is a Mew Aqua signal again, come on!"

"Ok." I said.

We teleported by the area where the signal was and saw the Mew Mews ahead. "Should we go and attack now?" I asked starting to float forward. Pai put his arm in front of me, making me stop.

"Not yet, wait. I don't think they know where the Mew Aqua is." Pai said lowering his arm.

After a few minutes of wait we saw all the Mews turn their heads. I followed their gaze and saw five birds flying to them.

"Is that Mew Aqua?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go." Pai said and we both teleported by the Mews.

"Hmmm" I said right before we appeared in front of them.

"They're coming!" The old hag yelled letting the other Mews know that we're here.

"Give us the Mew Aqua!" Pai demanded.

"Let's go!" I said trying to rush them.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorpho-sis!"

The three called out and there was a blind pink, green, and yellow light that faded away as fast as it came.

"Mint!" I heard the guy with the pony tail yell. For some odd reason she didn't transform.

"Mint, what are you doing?" The blonde guy asked.

"Fuu Rai Sen!" Pai called out pointing his fan towards the blue Mew.

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo said blocking Pai's attack.

"Taruto!" Pai said, saying it was my turn.

"Ok!" I said making three parasites appear in my hand.

"Hurry! Mint!" The old hag yelled. Vines appeared from below her. "Ahh, that thing again!" She yelled starting to attack the vines. But it grabbed her.

"Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce yelled cutting Ichigo away from the vines.

As soon as she landed a plant creature that looked like a Venus Fly Trap with an eye inside its 'mouth'. Almost eating the old hag.

"Ribbon… Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding yelled then an orange blob engulfed the chimera anima.

"Wait, Taru-taru!" She yelled as she jumped on the blob and clung onto me.

"You, let me go, argh!" I yelled trying to push her off, but she had a good grip around my legs. I pushed her head down but she wouldn't move.

"No way, Na no da!" She yelled back.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to her slow enough Pai couldn't hear but loud enough that she could. Since Pai was fighting I didn't have to speak so low.

"Taru-taru meet me tomorrow night at eight, ok, Na no da?" She whispered to me. I honestly was surprised that she was talking to me about hanging out during battle but I guess this was the only moment we could talk.

"Yea, sure at the park?" I asked.

"Yes, Na no da." She whispered and let go of me. She fell to her feet and went over to the green Mew. Pai and Lettuce had just finished fighting.

Suddenly a white bird flew up to the Blue Mew. "What is it doing?" I asked floating by Pai now.

"It's saving us a lot of effort and bringing us the Mew Aqua." Pai said. I couldn't hear what the blue Mew Mew was saying because of the white bird but she covered her ears and looked like she was crying. Then a bright like came from the white bird and disappeared into it. The bird flew away. 'Was… Was that Mew Aqua?'

"Ah, wait!" I yelled trying to go forward but a whole flock of birds flew in front of me. "Annoying birds!" I looked up and saw that the white bird was now mixed with the other birds, I wouldn't be able to find it for my life. "Darn it!"

"Wait, the signal is gone." Pai said, I looked over to him. "We can't find it among so many birds. We have to come up with a new plan first." Pai said.

"Tsk." Was the only sound I make as I teleported away with Pai back to the ship.

When we got back to the ship I went start to my room.

I just couldn't get the fact that during a battle she told me when to meet her! What happened to the 'Only friends, but not really friends' thing, ONLY when not battling?' was she trying to get us caught or something? Everyone basically already knows we kind of go easy one each other when fighting and all but they don't know about us meeting. Only Kish and Mint knows. Pudding trusts Mint and also has something against her so the secret it most defiantly kept safe with her. And Kish understands me, so I know I have no problem with him.

I sighed and shut my eyes, wishing we didn't have to fight anymore.

The next morning I was woken up with Pai shaking my shoulder. "I have a new plan." Pai said. He explained it to me and I smirked, this plan has to work!

(A little later in the day Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro fight, Ichigo stops them and then a black/grey twister appears out of nowhere.)

Both Pai and I teleport above the Mew Mews. "Hey!" I yelled to get their attention.

"Taru-taru!" I heard Pudding yell as all the Mews turned to us.

"How is it? Are you surprised?" I asked pretty happy that they seemed worried.

"All the birds in the bay are going to die in the twister I generated." Pai said.

"Then all that will be let is to collect the Mew Aqua." I said.

"I won't let you!" Yelled the old hag.

"What're you going to do? Jump into the twister?" I asked. "You'll die."

"Mint!" The wolf Mew said looking towards the twister. We all looked and saw the blue bird flying towards the twister. 'Is she really going to jump into it?' I thought as I watched her fly against the currents of the wind trying to find the Mew Aqua.

"What is she doing? She won't be able to get out, once she is sucked in." I said staring in amazement.

"Mint, don't go any further!" Zakuro yelled.

"Don't worry! I know my birds will answer me! Leave everything to me! Answer me! I will protect the Earth and its nature, so please!" Mint yelled. She started to glow a bright blue and a blue orb started to float towards her from inside the twister.

"Mew Ichigo, use the Mew Aqua Rod!" She yelled to the old hag.

"Ok!" She yelled back running towards the twister.

"The Mew Aqua responded? Impossible!" I yelled in disbelief.

"Kuu Rai Sen!" Pai yelled pulling out his fan and sending electricity into the twister.

"Mint Arrow!"

"Ribbon… Mint… Echo!" She yelled releasing her attack. It hit the Mew Aqua Pai's before his could reach it. Sending the Mew Aqua flying to the other side of the twister.

Ichigo pulled out the Mew Aqua Rod and caught the Mew Aqua.

"Mew Aqua Rod, Shining!"

"Ribbon Aqua Drops!" She said and floated up spreading Mew Aqua drops all over.

Both Pai and I teleported back to the ship defeated for now. We parted from each other when we got into the ship. Pai went back to his lab and I teleported to the training room where I found Kish.

"We lost again." I said sitting down next to him.

"I know." Kish said.

"How?"

"I just do, we always lose." [A/N- psh Kish that lair lol, remember he was actually watching them and teleported somewhere after the Aqua drops disappeared in the episode]

"You're so weird." I said to him.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked remembering what Pudding said to me yesterday.

"Around… Err… eight probably." He said. I sighed in relief.

"Why?" He asked.

"No reason, just wondering the time that's all." I said standing up. "Well I'm going now." I said about to teleport away.

"Wait!" Kish said. "Remember what Pai said, you're not allowed to leave the ship in less he says so."

"Darn it! I forgot!" I said crossing my arms. "Kish, please leave the ship with me! Please!" I felt stupid for begging but I didn't want Pudding to be waiting again. Kish stared at me for a moment and began to laugh.

"You really do like her, don't you?" I felt a slight blush coming onto my cheeks.

"Just will you?" I asked turning away from him.

"Tell me first." Kish said. I could feel that the blush was becoming more noticeable.

"Just please!" I yelled fully turned from him now.

"Fine, but you will tell me when we get back." I nodded my head. "Meet on the building we met at before, ok. Meet me at ten." Kish said and I nodded once more.

We both teleported out of the ship. Kish went who knows where and I teleported to the fountain at the park.

Pudding was already there standing by a light post. She looked up and smiled when she saw me. I smiled back.

"Taru-taru you're on time today! Na no da!" She said giving me a quick hug. Another slight blush appeared on my face.

"Don't care me that!" I said trying to sound annoyed. But she completely ignored me and only smiled even more.

"Can Taru-taru take me to the Tokyo Tower, Na no da?" She asked. Actually I was surprised. Why would she want to go there, this late?"

"Ah, sure." I said. "Is it alright if I teleport you there?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Give me your hand." I said reaching my hand out. She grabbed it and I teleported us to the top of Tokyo Tower. [A/N- of course not on the every top lol but like the highest roof of one of the viewing places.]

"Thanks Taru-taru, Na no da!" She said letting go of my hand and hugging me once again.

"Get off!" I said not wanting to blush again. She giggled and let go. We sat down at the edge of the tower and let our legs dangle off of it. Yes it was dangerous but if I fall I could always fly back up and if she falls I can always catch her. "So why did you want to come here?" I asked.

"Tokyo is shooting off fireworks tonight! Na no da!" She yelled excitedly.

"Fire… Works?" I asked confused. "Do they show how to work fire?" Pudding just burst out laughing. "Wha-what?" I asked even more confused.

"No, no silly, Na no da! Fireworks is… Mmmmh… Like sparkles in the sky, Na no da! It's really pretty, Na no da!"

"It just sounds weird." I said trying to picture it but the only thing that came to mind was fire in the sky… How would that even work out?

"Trust Pudding, Taru-taru will like it, Na no da!" I sighed. I guess I would have to wait to see how it looks like. "Oh, what did we talk about when we started to see each other out of battle?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Uhhh." Pudding said thinking.

"When we're in battle we're enemies!" I said smiling as she raised an eyebrow.

"What about it, Na no da?"

"You told me to meet you in the park during a battle."

"But Pudding didn't have time to tell Taru-taru expect for at that moment, Na no da."

"But Pai could have heard us and I most defiantly wouldn't be allowed out then."

"Pai doesn't allow Taru-taru out? Na no da?" She asked tilting her heard. I realized I never told her that.

"Oh, I guess didn't tell you. Pai thinks I'm seeing a Mew Mew, aka you, but I don't want him to know that for sure. So he told me I was going out way too much and I can't leave the ship without his permission, and that's basically why I was late the other day." Pudding sighed in… Relief? It seemed. Did she think I was trying to ignore her or something?

"So how'd you get out the other day and tonight, Na no da?" She asked.

"Kish is coming out with me saying he's 'watching me' but he's off probably stalking the Old Hag or something."

"That's mean calling Ichigo that, Na no da." Pudding said.

"She calls me a runt!"

"True, true. Na no da." Suddenly there was a loud bang. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"What was that?" I asked confused and seeing glittery colors in the sky.

"It's the fireworks, Na no da! They've started, Na no da!" Another blast went off and colors took over the sky again. It was pretty like she said, but I don't understand why humans do this. What's the point?

"So what exactly is the point of this?" I asked pointing to the colors in the sky as they started to fade away.

"To have fun and spend time with others, Na no da." She said staring up in the sky.

It was silence from then on. We both watched the fireworks in amazement, of course she probably wasn't as fascinated as I was.

Suddenly I felt something lean on my shoulder and wrap around my arm. I looked out of the corner of my eye to find Pudding leaning her head on my shoulder and her arm warped around mine. I couldn't help but to blush.

I looked back up at the sky that was filled with many colors. Some of the fireworks were even in shapes too like stars, triangles, circles, and hearts. All sorts of colors were in the orbs that faded away like blue, red, and yellow, purple, pink, green, and white. It was really amazing.

Tonight seemed it could last forever. But sadly it won't.

About a half an hour later the fireworks finally ended. I realized Pudding actually had fallen asleep during the show in the sky.

I managed to get my arm that she wrapped her arm around and put it under her back and in my other arm I had under her legs. I lifted her in the air carrying her bridal style. I knew she wasn't that heavy from the day when I teleported her out from under the dome.

I teleported to in front of her house, and she was still sound asleep.

I didn't want to wake her up so I floated around her house looking through all the windows on the top floor to find her room. I saw a room full of five little children, there wasn't any room for her in there. So I went to the next window. Surely enough it seemed like it would below to her. Although it seemed like a normal room it had a regular sized bed so it couldn't be her parents.

I teleported into the room and laid Pudding down on her bed.

She looked so peaceful and cute when she was asleep.

A thought came into my head.

I leaned down slowly and pressed my lips against her cheek. Immediately I felt a blush come onto my face. I slowly started to back away trying not to make any loud noises. "Goodnight, Pudding." I whispered and teleported to the building Kish told me to meet him on.

I found Kish asleep leaning against a crate.

"Kish!" I yelled to wake him up.

"Huh, what?" Kish said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go back to the ship now." I said tired from the event of today.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kish said looking up at the moon. He learned from Pai how to tell time from the position of the Moon and the Sun, so he always knew the time when he was out. But he decided not to teach me knowing I would have a temper about it.

"Uhhhh…. No." I said.

"It's about midnight! You're a little off on your time here buddy!" Kish said standing up and stretching.

"Sorry." I said.

"So, our deal. Tell me if you like her now."

"No."

"Tart, I already know the answer. I just want to hear you say it." Kish said smirking. "I'll tell Pai that you've been hanging out with a Mew Mew and you know he'll kill you then.'

"Ok! Ok! Fine I like her! Can we just go back now?" I said lowly.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Kish said gesturing he couldn't hear.

"I know you heard so come on."

"Fine, geez. Just trying to have a little fun here." Kish said and we both teleported to the ship.

This time Pai wasn't waiting for us thankfully. Kish went to bedroom and I went to my own.

I laid down on my bed and smiled. I kissed Pudding on the cheek, but she'll never know.

Sadly my feelings are starting to take control over me. And I knew I had to stop them, and soon.

I shut my eyes waiting for the day ahead of me tomorrow.

* * *

I gotz teh chappie done :D I really hope you readers enjoyed it. Honestly I think the fireworks scene was cute, but that's just me lol idk what you people think about it. So hopefully you liked it ^-^

Psh also when I was writing this chapter I was either listening to Tokyo Mew Mew songs or songs from Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z! (my second favorite anime of all time :D) lol psh


	7. Tea Cafe

Chapter seven is up! XD Thanks again to everyone that has read this and review and to ever one that has just read it without reviewing! X3

**NOTE TO Monkey_Lover_25** ~ I've been reading your awesome truth or dare fanfiction, but I just haven't reviewed it since I don't have any truths or dares XD (just saying ^^) and great job on your stories!

Mmmmh, I used Pudding's POV a lot this chapter lol, although my favorite POV is Tart's. Something just made write it in Pudding's POV XD

-again I'm lazy so I didn't read over it XD so sorry if there's any mistakes-

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! Sadly… *goes cry in a corner.

Enjoy! =D

* * *

I woke up without a dream or a nightmare again. I wasn't complaining, but I wouldn't mind having a regular dream.

I slowly floated off my bed and into the meeting room. The clock said nine am in the morning.

Pai would be in his lab, he'll think I'm asleep right now. 'I think it would be alright to go down to Earth just for a little bit.' I thought teleporting out of the ship. I teleported on the left of Pudding's house.

'I can just wait until she comes out.' I thought sitting down, leaning my back against the side of her house. My eyes started to slowly close.

-Pudding's POV-

"Heicha, Honcha, Luucha, Chincha, Hanacha are you all ready yet, Na no da?" I asked smiling at them. They all nodded holding their lunch bags in their small hands. "Ok, Na no da! Let's go then, Na no da!"

I opened the door letting my five younger siblings out first. As soon as they went out the door, they started to talk among themselves walking to the end of the driveway.

I turned and locked the door. I started to walk down the driveway when I saw something against the side of my house form the corner of my eye. I recognized the figure immediately.

'Taru-taru!' I thought. He was sitting with his knees up, his arms wrapped around them, and his head resting on his knees. He was asleep. Of course I smiled at the sight.

"Hey kids walk to the stop sign down the street and don't go any further, Na no da! Pudding forgot something in the house, Na no da!" I yelled to them.

"Ok!" They all yelled back in unison and they started to run to the stop sign.

I turned back to the sleeping Tart and walked to his side. I kneeled down next to him and started to shake his shoulder lightly.

"Pai go away." He said half asleep, I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Pudding isn't Pai, Na no da!" I said. As soon as I said that his head shot up. He looked at me with a sheepish smile. "What's Taru-taru doing here so early, Na no da?" I asked standing up.

"Oh, I come to ask what time you get off of work today." He said in a low, embarrassed voice.

"Mmmh, Pudding has a weird shift today, Na no da. It's only until eleven thirty, Na no da!" I said happily. I was excited that he came to ask me that, which means he does want to spend time with me!

"Ok," He yawned. "Well I'm going back to the ship. I'm still tired." He said with his eyes slowly closing.

"Oki Doki! Na no da! Pudding will see ya' later, Na no da!" I said hugging him quickly. I backed up and watched as he teleported away and left ripples in the air.

I stared at the spot he was once at then started to walk to the stop sign, where I told the kids to stop at. I had to drop the boys off at school and Heicha at the daycare center.

-Tart's POV-

I checked the time, it was eleven.

'Now all I have to do is convince Kish to come down to Earth with me this early.'

It's the weekend, meaning Kish likes to sleep in late. I teleported from my room to outside Kish's bedroom door. Slowly I opened the door and floated over to the sleeping Kish.

"Hey, Kish…" I said quietly. He was a light sleeper most of the time, so I didn't bother yelling. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me a little irritated.

"Sorry to ask this so early… But can you come down to Earth with me?" I asked trying to put of my best puppy dog eyes.

He glared at me for a moment. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Erm… Probably about ten or fifteen minutes past eleven." I said. He stretched for a moment with a yawn.

"Fine, but you're going to have to owe me for this." He said standing up. "But can I eat first before we go. I'm starving!" I nodded and we went to the kitchen. I knew if I said no he would still go and eat anyways.

After a few minutes of Kish eating and I was sitting across from the table waiting for him in silence. He spoke up.

"My kitty is at work today, so I'm probably going to stick around you." He said taking a bite of his food.

"I know you like to know all of my business, but find something else to do! Like maybe sit around town, away for me!"

"But that's no fun!" He complained.

"If you embarrass me all, you're died!" I yelled as a warning, but he just laughed.

"Is it time to leave?" He asked. I glanced up at the clock it said eleven forty-five.

"Yea, we're late." I said teleporting to the park, Kish followed.

"Nee, we teleported too far. But we can walk." I said as Kish and I started to walk towards the park's fountain.

When we got to the fountain we saw, to my surprise, Pudding wasn't alone.

-Pudding's POV-

"Pudding's leaving now, Na no da!" I yelled waving goodbye to everyone in Café Mew Mew. I closed the door behind me, but I heard someone open it gain.

"Pudding, wait up!" I heard Mint call form behind me. She was also in her normal clothes.

"Did Mint get the weird hours today too, Na no da?" I asked as we walked together down the street.

"Yea, where ya' heading too?" She asked. She seemed rather in a good mood, maybe because she and Ichigo didn't have time to get in a fight today or something.

"To see Taru-taru, Na no da!" I yelled. Honestly I'm happy that I told at least one of the Mews that Taru-taru and I are actually seeing each other when not in battle.

"Oh, I see." She said.

"So what is Mint going to do, Na no da?" I asked.

"Head home I guess, there isn't much to do anyways other than have my afternoon tea." I felt bad that she didn't have anything to do or anyone to see, and I couldn't be rude…

"Why doesn't Mint come and visit Taru-taru with Pudding, Na no da?"

"I'd rather not hang out with children all day." She said while we turned into the park. "By the way, where are we going?"

"Over there, Na no da!" I said pointing to the fountain.

After that we walked in silence until we reached the fountain.

"Ok, and just making sure. You haven't told anyone… About my crush have you?" She asked as she sat down on the edge of the fountain looking at the ground.

"So the Blue Mew has a crush! Who?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Kish!" Mint yelled, surprised as she stood up and turning sharply to face Taru-taru and Kish.

"The one and only." He said putting his hands behind his head. Taru-taru was standing right next to him with a confused expression on. Clearly he wasn't expecting Mint to join us… But I also wasn't expecting Kish to come either!

And of course a plan unraveled in my head.

"Shut up!" Both Mint and Taru-taru yelled.

"Taru-taru! Come here, Na no da!" I yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him away, to the tree where I keep my props behind.

"What?" He asked a little blush coming onto his face. 'So cute!' I couldn't help but to think.

"Don't you see this is perfect, Na no da!" I yelled excited that I had a plan that will most likely work.

"What's perfect?" He asked confusion spreading across his face.

"Nee! Taru-taru open your eyes, Na no da!" I said turning his head towards the two bickering teens. [A/N- Meeeh, I don't know if I said this before but Tart's age is eleven and Pudding's is ten. (hopefully you people find the ages decent because that's how I see their ages in the anime ^^)]

"I'm still not understanding."

"Mint! Kish! Together! We can put them on a date, Na no da!" I whispered.

"Ooooh!" He said putting everything I was talking about together. "But he likes the old hag, it wouldn't work out." He stated, also whispering as well.

"Soooo, Pudding knows a way to get them to have a date, Na no da!"

"How?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"A fake date! Na no da1"

"A fake… Date?"

"Yes, Na no da! We all can go out to someplace, Na no da! But we'd need a place that only has tables for two, Na no da!"

"And we make them sit at a table together…"

"Yes, Na no da! So it's a fake date, yet still a date, Na no da!" I whispered.

"That might actually work…" He said glancing at them. "In less they kill each other first." I giggled at this.

"We'll watch them to make sure that doesn't happen, Na no da!"

"So we're basically going to baby sit them?"

"When Taru-taru puts it that way, Na no da. Then yes, Na no da." He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on! Let's get this plan moving now, Na no da!" I said grabbing his hand once more and started to take him back to Mint and Kish, but he wouldn't move. He pulled back slightly and I turned around to look at him.

"What is it, Na no da?" I asked.

"We can't." He said.

"Why, Na no da?"

"Mine and Kish's ears." He said.

"Mmmh, we can find hats to hide them! Na no da!" I said and dragged him back to the two teens.

"Just go away!" Mint yelled, her back was facing Kish and she had her arms crossed.

"Can't." Kish said back.

"Why not?"

"I have to watch the midget!" He said pointing at Taru-taru.

Red immediately filled Tart's face. He seemed over the mad point like always when someone brought up his height.

"I'm not a midget!" He yelled, stomping his feet. I just giggled a little bit. He looked so cute when he was having a temper! But when didn't he look cute.

"Calm down, shorty." Mint said with a smirk.

"Maybe if you guys would just shut up!" He yelled. Both Mint and Kish curst out laughing. Clearly they were enjoying Tart being mad.

I heard Taru-taru growl. "I'm outta here!" He yelled floating up in the air. I grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down.

We had a stare down until he looked away, crossing his arms in defeat. I heard him mutter something like 'darn monkey' and a few other things.

"Hey, Mint, Na no da! Mint said she hasn't had her afternoon tea yet, Na no da. Let's all go to the Tea Café and you can get some there, Na no da!" It was the only place I could think of with two seated tables that wasn't Café Mew Mew. Plus it was perfect place to get Mint to go to!

"Sure, but let me guess… These two are coming with us." She said glancing between Tart and Kish.

"Yup, Na no da!"

"The ears?"

"Hats, Na no da."

"Fine, I have some hats at my house they can use." She said.

"Really?" Kish asked.

"Yes," Mint sighed. "But I also want you two in normal clothes." Both Tart and Kish groaned. Mint smiled at this. "Let's go." She said.

"Wait! Can we just teleport you guys two there? I really don't feel like walking." Tart said, of course I smiled at his little complaint.

"Do you know where my house is at?" Mint asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Kish said.

"Creep." Mint whispered to herself. Kish just smirked.

"Pudding calls Taru-taru, Na no da!" I said hugging onto his arm. I looked at him and he was slightly blushing. He blushes over the littlest thinks! But I didn't mind he looks so adorable when he does!

"That means you're with me birdy." Kish said grabbing her arm. She looked annoyed, yet a small blush appeared onto her face.

We all got teleported outside of Mint's house… Well mansion.

"Let me go in and tell the maids to go do something so they won't see you two." She said looking at Tart and Kish, mainly at Kish though. They both nodded.

We all stood outside the door waiting in silence. Well I was humming a random tune, but other than that the boys were being pretty quiet.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Taru-taru glancing at me every now and then. It was obvious that he liked me a little more than a friend. But how much was beyond me.

I honestly have a huge crush on him… Expect I don't think I've been making clear enough to him. It seems I can't show it that much since I hug anyone that basically talks to me. Though he is the only one I ever gave a nickname too.

Mint opened the door catch my attention. I didn't realize that I had completely turned myself and was staring a Tart. He was staring at the ground with a hard blush on his cheeks. Meaning he noticed that I was staring at him… That's embarrassing.

I looked at Mint and she was looking at both Tart and I with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on." She said leading the way into her mansion.

"It's seems like your house gets bigger ever time Pudding comes here, Na no da!" I said looking up at the ceiling that seemed miles high.

She led us up the stairs and down a few long hallways. Finally we stopped at a door in the middle of the one of the hallways. Mint opened the door letting us in before her. It was all guys' clothes, a giant closet just like hers!

"This is my brother's old clothes. On the left," She pointed to the left of the room. "Is clothes that will fit you Tart. Kish, come with me." She said leading him to a row of jeans on the right of the room.

I grabbed Taru-taru's hand and lead him to a row of jackets that seemed they would fit him.

"Pick a color, Na no da!" I said hitting the jackets with my free hand as we walked past them.

"Err… This one!" Tart said. I stopped and pulled out the one he was looking at. It was a dark red hoodie.

"Now for some pants, Na no da!" I said pulling him to the row that was full of jeans. The closet seemed more like a giant clothing store to me than anything else.

"This would be perfect, Na no da!" I said pulling a pair of dark blue jeans off the rack before he could have the chance to look for himself. I held the jeans to his waist and they seemed like they would fit.

"They seem like they will fit ya', Na no da!" I said happily.

"Ugh, do I really have to wear this?" He asked as I pushed him towards the changing room that was in the back of the room. [A/N- I wish I had a closet like that!]

"Yes! Now go and change, Na no da!" I demanded. I shoved him into the changing room and shut the door behind.

After a minute or two, Mint and Kish appeared. Kish was holding a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Mint had a winning smirk on, meaning she put up a fight with him on what he was going to wear.

"Are you almost done in there?" Mint asked Tart through the door, impatiently tapping her foot.

"A-almost." He yelled.

"Do you need help?" Kish asked.

"No, I got it… I think." He said.

"Are you sure? Na no da?" I asked.

"Uhh… Kish! Get in here!" He yelled sounding irritated.

Kish put down his clothes and went into the changing room.

"Really?" We heard Kish say while laughing.

"Shut up! Just help me already!"

"How do you not know how to put on pant?" Kish said laughing even harder now.

"It's the material! I swear!" He said. Both Mint and I burst out laughing.

I did have to agree with Taru-taru though. Pudding on jeans for the first time is a little difficult. My foot kept getting stuck when I put on my first pair for the first time. But I couldn't help but to laugh at Tart. It was just the way he said it was what made it so funny!

After a minute Tart came out of the with Kish right behind him. I could feel my smile widen when I saw him.

"You look so cute! Na no da!" I yelled giving him a hug. He looked…. Amazing or as some people would say, hot! I'm not saying I didn't like his regular clothes he wore. It's just… Different to see him in the human clothes!

I could feel him struggling to get out of my grasp so I let go. Of course he had that most adorable blush on!

"T-thanks, I guess." He said crossing his arms and trying to look annoyed, which wasn't working at all.

"Your turn, Kish." Mint said smirking. Kish gave her a glare before sighing, grabbing his clothes, and going into the changing room.

Moments later he came out. Not going to lie he looked pretty decent in the clothes!

I looked over to Mint. She had a dazzled expression on. [A/N- does that make since?] Apparently Taru-taru noticed this too. He leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear.

"Geez, can she make it any more obvious?" He asked snickering.

Once Mint realized we were staring at her, she looked away and put on an I-don't-care look on her face.

"How do I look?" Kish asked, clearly missing Mint's little moment.

"Not too bad." Mint said. "Oh and you guys are keeping the clothes, ok? Because my brother already out grew them."

"Cool." Kish said looking down at his outfit.

"The ears." Tart reminded us.

"Well you don't need to wear a hat, Na no da!" I said pulling his hood over his head to over his alien ears.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked adjusting the hood on his head.

"The hood is going to cover your ears, Na no da!" I said smiling at him. Although I would rather the hood down, just as long as he's not getting public attention while it's up. I'm fine with it.

"Ugh!" Was all he said.

Mint turned to Kish. "Do you want a jacket?" She asked.

"Do I really have to wear something on my head?" Kish asked.

"Of course! I don't want to be seen with an alien freak or a 'cosplayer'!" She yelled. Kish just groaned.

"Fine." Mint walked in the rows of clothes and returned with a dark green jacket. Kish put it on leaning it unzipped but put the hood up.

The hoodies weren't the greatest idea, since there are two bumps on the side of their heads, well that's what it looked like anyways.

"Can we just go now?" Taru-taru asked. He was now starting to get impatient it seemed.

"Yea, yea. Come on." Mint said rolling her eyes before turning to lead us to the Tea Café.

Mint walked a few feet in front of Tart and I with Kish at her side. They were having a little fight, but it seemed playful.

"Wasn't this a great idea? Na no da!" I whispered to Taru-taru.

"I guess. If you call putting two enemies together on a date than yes."

"Fake date, Na no da." I said correcting him.

"Why'd you drag me into this?" He said jokingly.

"Because Pudding can't watch them both at the same time. And if Taru-taru leaves Pudding would be sad, Na no da." I said laughing. "And if you leave so does Kish and you don't want a sad Mint do you?"

"You thought this whole thing out didn't you?"

"Yes, Yes Pudding did, Na no da!" I said with a proud smile on.

"You're one crazy monkey." He said laughing.

"Yup! And Pudding's proud of it too, Na no da!"

After about ten or fifteen minutes of talking and laughing, we finally arrived at the Tea Café.

We all went in and sat down. Taru-taru and I sat down at a window seat. Kish and Mint had no choice but to sit together. They sat down at a table that was in the middle of the small café.

"So why do they call it the Tea Café?" Taru-taru asked trying to get a conversation started.

"It's owned by some tea shop down the road, Na no da. It's the richest tea shop in all of Tokyo, Na no da! So this place is pretty popular, expect Café Mew Mew is ahead of them in the charts, Na no da."

"Psh, wow." He said and looked out the window, I did the same.

It was now raining outside. This was weird since not even five minutes ago it was a clear and sunny day.

"I hate rain." Tart stated.

"Pudding doesn't hate it, but Pudding prefers sunny days. Na no da."

"Mmmh." Was the noise he made in response. 'I wonder if something is wrong with him… He seems like he's deep in thought.' Then I remembered something from the other day.

"Hey, Taru-taru." I said.

"Yea." He said still staring out the window.

"The other day when you came the café, Na no da. Why'd ya' come? Na no da?" I asked curiously. It took him a moment to answer.

"No reason, really."

"Pudding knows Taru-taru is lying, Na no da." He sighed.

"Uh, fine. I had a nightmare that night and you were a part of it. I had to make sure you were ok."

"Oh, ok. Na no da." I said the way he looked seemed he didn't want to talk about it right now. Did that dream scare him that bad?

I looked over to see if Mint and Kish were fighting. To my surprise they seemed to be talking normally and laughing together.

A smile crept onto my fact. "Told ya'! Na no da! The plan totally worked, Na no da!" I said excitedly. Tart took his gaze off the rain and looked at the two teens in the middle of the café. I saw his jaw drop at the sight of them actually getting along.

"Wow, I wonder if he likes her too." He said.

"Well Ichigo has a boyfriend already, Na no da. Maybe Kish finally realized he has no chance with her now and moved on, Na no da."

"Ha! Doubt it, he's gaga over that old hag!"

"Then that me he loves her, Na no da." I said cupping my hands together. Although I was all for Kish liking Mint, I still thought him being in love with someone was wonderful!

"That's the problem." Tart said looking back out the window.

"Huh? What's the problem?" I asked.

"Him being in love with the old hag!"

"Pudding doesn't see anything wrong with that, Na no da."

"I swear I say this every day. She is the enemy! He can't be in love with her, well shouldn't be anyways."

Tart looked at me and I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"If Taru-taru thinks Kish shouldn't be in love with Ichigo, Na no da. Then why are you here with Pudding, Na no da?" His face dropped.

"T-there's a difference though!"

"Really, Na no da?"

"Yea!"

"How, Na no da?"

"Uh… Well… Err…"

"Taru-taru forget, Na no da." I said interrupting him as he tried to think of something to say. He looked relieved and I laughed.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned to see who it was. Mint and Kish were standing right behind me.

"Are you two done with you tea already, Na no da?" I asked.

"Yup. Are you two ready to go?" Kish asked and we nodded.

"Uhh, I forgot it was raining, Na no da!" I yelled as we walked out in the rain.

"Can one of you boys teleport me home?" Mint asked. "I have a ballet practice at five and it is four-thirty already."

"Kish you do it." Tart said.

"Fine, come on birdy." Kish said wrapping his arm around hers. They disappeared only leaving ripples in the air.

"So what do you want to do?" Taru-taru asked.

"Pudding's not sure, Na no da." I said through my teeth. Just moments ago the rain became freezing!

"Are you ok? You're shaking." Tart pointed out.

"Y-yup, Na no da. Pudding's just a little cold that's all, Na no da!"

"Err, here." He said taking off his hoodie and handing it to me to put on. (He still had his regular shirt on underneath).

"Is Taru-taru sure? Na no da?" I asked.

"Yes put it on before you catch a cold or something!" He demanded. I gave him a smile and put it on.

"Wow, Na no da! This is really warm, Na no da. Thanks, Taru-taru!" I said giving him a tight hug.

Even though the hoodie was soaking wet, it was still warm from his body heat. And even though the hoodie also covered his ears, it didn't matter since nobody was outside because of the freezing rain.

"But isn't Taru-taru cold, Na no da?" I asked while we walked down the street.

"I'm fine, I swear." I didn't believe a word he said.

"Are you sure, Na no da?"

"Absolutely!" He said and smiled at me, reassuring that it was ok.

"Thanks, Na no da!" I said wrapping my arms around one of his. If I have his hoodie, than at least I could let my body heat warm him a little bit.

I looked at him and laughed for two reasons. One he had a blush on his face (what a shocker) and the other was most of his hair had fallen out of his pigtails and the rain wasn't helping how messy it looked!

"W-what?" He asked.

"Your hair, Na no da!" I said trying to hold in the laugh.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked trying to fix it with his free hand. "Is it better now?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Ugh!"

"Teleport us to Pudding's house, Na no da! Taru-taru can fix it there, Na no da!" He nodded and before I knew it we were in front of my house.

"Pudding's siblings aren't home right now, Na no da." I said letting him know not to worry about anyone seeing him here. I took my key from my pocket and unlocked the door. I lead him to the bathroom upstairs and handed him a brush. "You can use this, Na no da. And just making sure you have your regular shorts on right, Na no da?" I asked.

"Yea, why?"

"Because Pudding want to throw it in the drier, Na no da." I said.

"Oh, ok." He said. I walked out of the bathroom and waited until he gave me his jeans.

"I'll be down stairs, ok. Na no da." I said and ran to my room and changed. Once I got new, dry clothes I took his hoodie and jeans and threw them in the drier downstairs.

When he finally came down I was making grilled cheese sandwiches. I stared down at them on the pan.

"What is that?" He asked. "It smells really good!"

"It's grilled cheese sandwiches, Na no da. They're about done so sit down at the table, Na no da!"

"Ok." He said and sat down at the table.

"Your clothes will be dried in probably fifteen minutes wet, Na no da." I said. "It would take longer for clothes to dry but Pudding's siblings will be coming home soon, Na no da!" I put the two cheese sandwiches onto plates and sat down across Taru-taru. "So Taru-taru's clothes might be a little damp, Na no da."

"It's already! And thanks for the food!" He said happily taking his first few bites of the sandwiches. Laughed at how he was eating so fast.

When I was almost done eating, Taru-taru already done, I heard a knock on the front door.

"Mmmmh, Wonder who that is, Na no da." I said getting up to open the front door. Once I opened it I saw Kish standing on my porch. I raised an eyebrow.

"What took Kish so long, Na no da?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh. His hair was also messed up and wet.

"Just let me in first!"

"Fine, fine, Na no da." I said moving out of his way so he could come in.

"So what took ya'?" Taru-taru asked from the kitchen.

"Well first I had to drop of Mint, but we got in a fight for about five minutes before she realized she was running out of time, and then I couldn't find you guys until I tried here." He said crossing his arms with annoyance.

"Oh, that had to suck." Tart said laughing at Kish.

"Shut up twerp!" Tart made his eyes into a slit.

"Don't call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I want!"

I smiled and walked into the laundry room as they bickered. I pulled out Tart's clothes and folded them. When I came back out they were still fighting.

"Here, Na no da!" I said handing Tart's clothes to him.

"Thanks. And no you can't!" He said directing the second part to Kish.

"Yes, I can." Kish said. I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I looked out the window and saw Sensei's car with the kids in it.

"No, you can't!"

"Boys, boys, Na no da!" I yelled to get their attention. "Pudding's siblings are home! Na no da! You guys have to leave, Na no da!" I said. Kish just nodded knowing that if he didn't leave now he'll be caught.

"Meet me on the building." Kish said and teleported away.

"Meet me tomorrow at the fountain, Na no da. Around… Three o'clock, Na no da!" I said.

"Ok." Tart said grabbing his clothes. Then I remembered something.

"Hold on, Na no da!" I said. I hurried to a cabinet in the living room and grabbed a few candy drops.

"Here, Na no da!" I said handing him the candy drops. A smile appeared on his face.

"Now go, Na no da!" I said as I heard the front door opening. He nodded and teleported away.

"We're home sister!" My siblings yelled in unison with Sensei behind them.

"Welcome home, Na no da! Hello, Sensei! Na no da!" I said waving at them.

-Tart's POV-

I teleported to the building Kish told me too. Thankfully now it was only drizzling.

"Are you ready to go back to the ship now? I want to change from these clothes!" Kish said. I knew what he was talking about, human clothes weren't the most comfortable things to wear!

"Yea, sure there's nothing else to do now." I said and we teleported to the ship. Again Pai wasn't waiting for us. Probably too caught up in research or a new plan.

"I'll be back." Kish said and teleported away, most likely to his room. I went to mine as well. I put my human clothes in a box under my desk, that way if Pai would ever come in here he wouldn't see them. I also put the three of the four candy drops Pudding gave me on the desk for later. I unwrapped the orange wrapper carefully off the candy and put it next to the stripped wrapper, and popped the candy drop into my mouth.

Each flavor of the chocolate was different, yet the same. This one tasted like oranges a little.

I teleported to the training room and found Kish messing around with his dragon swords. [A/N- is that what they're called? lol]

"So how was your fake date?" Kish asked not looking up from his swords. I froze for a moment.

"W-what?"

"You know... the fake date." Kish said smirking.

"I don't know what you mean." I said trying to avoid talking any kind of fake dates.

"But you do."

"Nope, not at all."

"The one your girlfriend set me and the blue Mew on. Technically you were on one too." He said I frowned.

"She's not my girlfriend! How'd ya' know about the plan for you and the bird freak?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend has a big mouth and we have really good hearing."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I said again. "And we weren't on that fake date, we were just watching you guys."

"Whatever you say. You two had me and Mint on a date while you two were on a date. Heh and you didn't even realize it!" Kish said laughing.

"Then way did you go along with it if you knew?" I asked.

"I didn't want to make a scene plus what else did we have to do today? It didn't kill me, though I'd rather it had been with Ichigo."

"Don't talk about that Old Hag!" I yelled. So he knew about the whole plan but went along with it! There's something wrong with him… In less he likes the blue Mew too!

"You like her don't you?" I said, now it was my turn to smirk.

"Nope." He said.

"Sure, sure." I said rolling my eyes. "Well I'm going to my room, I don't feel like practicing fighting today." I said and teleported back to my room.

'Great so I was on a fake date, which was a real date, which wasn't even a date but technically was a date with Pudding!' I sighed. 'Why didn't I realize that before? I would have never gone with them! I wonder if she realized it… Doubt she was too concerned about Mint and Kish while I was thinking about whether this whole thing is a good idea. Me spending time with the enemy while she tries to get Kish and Mint together. This mission is not going as I thought it would when I was sent down here to Earth!'

A small smile crept onto my face. 'But I guess I can't stop anything that's happening now.'

* * *

This is the longest chapter yet! O.o I know I didn't have that much Pudding and Tart cuteness in this, but I guess I don't usually have that much anyways :/

Please Review! And tell me what you think! :D


	8. Top Hat

I'm trying not to use as many 'Na no da's'

Neeer, I already have a few ideas for future chapters, though idk if I'm going to run out or not o.o I doubt it though lol

Sadly this chapter isn't as long as my 7th or my 6th chappie, but I highly doubt anymore chapters will be as long as chapter 7 lollz

Again I didn't read over it for mistakes, and I will probably never read them for mistakes XD so yea, enjoy :D

* * *

"Thanks again, Kish" I said thanking him for coming with me to Earth once again. I had a few minutes until the clock stroke three, so I wasn't exactly in a rush. I waved by to Kish and teleported to the fountain. I looked around but no one was around, not even Pudding.

I sat down on the fountain's edge and waited. Minute later I was pulled up by my wrist. I realized Pudding was hold my left wrist and was now dragging me to the tree with the props behind it. Pudding looked at me slightly and smiled.

Once we were behind the tree that was in front of the props, Pudding let go and pointed to them. I glanced from the props to her, from her back to the props.

"Taru-taru is going to help Pudding, Na no da." She said.

"With what exactly?" I asked. She smiled and looked down at the boxes filled with magic trick gadgets, ropes, hats, and one of the boxes had the big ball she uses for performances balancing on top of the junk in it.

"With carrying these and my show! Na no da!" She bent down picked up a box and threw it into my arms. She picked up another box and started to walk to a path that leads across the park. "Come on!" She demanded. Talk about pushy.

I ran until I was at her side. She looked over at me and started to laugh. She saw I was struggling to keep the box in my arms without me or it falling over. "So why am I going to be a part of this?" I asked.

"Because Pudding can't do the ending trick by herself."

"Are you always have to drag me into your plans now?" I asked jokingly as we past the lake. She nodded.

"Yup! Hold on." She said. She dropped her box on the ground and started to dig through it. She finally pulled out a black hat with a white ribbon going around the base. I think humans called it a magician's hat, or something like that. "Put this on!" She said putting the hat on for me, I just glared at her. She backed away from a moment to get a good look of the stupid hat on me. She squealed with excitement. "Perfect, Na no da!"

"I'm not wearing this." I protested.

"Too bad Taru-taru. Pudding's going to wear one too, Na no da!" She said putting one on for herself. "Ta da!" She said spinning a few times so I could see the hat from every angle.

"Yea, a hat. Amazing." I said rolling my eyes and shifting the box.

"But it's a special hat, Na no da!" She said picking up her box.

"How? It doesn't even cover my ears!"

"It's not supposed to, Na no da." She said as we started to walk down the path again.

"So let me guess, it's just for show?" I asked.

"Yes. After Pudding's usual show we're going to do some magic trick for the last act, Na no da! Taru-taru is going to come in, in the last act. Pudding's going to make him disappear! Na no da!" I had to say that seemed like a pretty good idea to get people's attentions and money.

"So why are we going to do the show on this side of the park?" I asked. I'm pretty curious to know why she isn't doing it in her regular spot.

"Lately people have been going over here since the park put in a new garden. Pudding prefers to preform by the fountain. But hey, if you can't make the people come to you. You go to the people, Na no da!" I'm starting to really wonder how long she was thinking of this…

"Psh, ok." I said as we entered the park's new garden. To my surprise a lot of people were here! "Dang." I said as my mouth dropped at the garden. It had so many colors to it! I looked over at Pudding who was smiling as she looked around. Either she was smiling at how pretty the garden was with its colors or at how many people was here… Probably both.

"Hopefully we'll get good money today, Na no da! Now where should we…" She scanned the place until her eyes stayed focus on one spot. "Over there!" She said pointing to an area that had rose bushes as a mini wall in a square. Of course there was an entrance into it so people could go in and look at the fountain in the middle of the square. The fountain was different than the other one across the park. This fountain had a statue on top of it. The statue was a half-naked man standing on a small but wide pillar, with water shooting out of his mouth and into the fountain's base below.

What did Pai say it was… Roman or… Maybe Greek art? I don't know, I can't remember half of the things Pai says to me.

The Rose Garden Square, as the sign said, was filled with people looking at the statue. But there was enough room for Pudding's props, Pudding, and me to fit in.

"Let's go!" She said and started to walk through the crowd until we reached a clear corner in the back. We set the prop boxes down against the rose bush wall.

"Pudding will perform for a little bit. Taru-taru can sit against the boxes until Pudding needs him, Na no da!" I nodded and sat down. She started to yell to get people's attentions.

"Come one! Come all! To Pudding's amazing aerobatic and magic show! Na no da! With a special guest Taru-taru!" She yelled. Each time she said my nick name, I would correct her and say Tart. She'd just look back at me and smile for a second before going back to yelling.

Once a decent amount of people started to come, she started to do her usual show. I took this chance to look around at the park's new garden.

The garden was amazing! Flowers were everywhere and ever color! Trees were also alongside the sides of the side walk, while the flowers and everything else is in the middle between two sidewalks. I didn't real before, but there were statues scattered throughout the garden. All the same style as the one on top of the fountain.

I analyzed the garden a few more times until my eyes landed on Pudding. She was still doing her aerobatic tricks as the crowd grew. I smiled to myself, she probably wasn't expecting as many people to show up.

After a half an hour she finally was doing tricks. One of the weirdest magic tricks she had was a shark coming out of a hat, although it was just a puppet. It was still pretty entertaining to watch. Thankfully she won't make me pay after the show like everyone else will have too.

I watched as she finished her little magic track and the audience clapped.

"And now for the last act of the day, Na no da!" She said pulling out a purple night sky blanket and two magicians wands. "With a special guest. Who is, yes, a cosplayer! Will be the victim of my next and final act, Na no da!" She turned and motioned me to come and stand by her.

I didn't exactly like how she said victim, but I knew nothing bad was going to happen to me since I was the one really doing the trick here and she's just acting.

I stood up and walked to her side. She smiled to the crowd and leaned over to me and whispered into my ear. "When I say abracadabra teleport next to the statue, onto the pillar thing. Na no da." I nodded seeing where she meant. "Also hold this." She said handing me one of the wands. The wands were black with an inch of it white. I'm guessing the white is supposed to be the top of it. I grabbed the wand and crossed my arms. I was a little annoyed that I had to wear the stupid hat that was now starting to get itchy and hold a stupid wand!

"Now. For the best magic trick you will ever see in your life, Na no da!" She yelled.

Pudding threw the blanket over me. It covered me from my head all the way to my toes.

"Are you ready, Na no da?" She asked both the crowd and me at the same time. The audience cheered in response.

"Abracadabra!" She yelled hitting me once in the head with her wand before I teleported next to the fountain statue.

I heard half the crowd gasp and the others 'ooowed'. I looked down to find Pudding smirking and the purple night sky blanket that once covered me was on the ground. The crowd started to clap, once the clapping started to die down Pudding cleared her throat.

"Now Pudding bets you're wondering where my cosplaying assistant when, aren't you? Look up at the fountain, Na no da." She said pointing up to me with her wand. The crowd turned their heads to me all at once and gasped. Cheering suddenly came from them.

They all were looking at me. But I was only look at Pudding. She had a huge smile across her face. As she scanned the crowd her smile grew. I smiled a little, having the satisfaction of her being happy. I knew I shouldn't be… But I couldn't help it.

Her eyes drifted up to me and stopped. Her smile disappeared as our eyes met. Suddenly a feeling came over me. It wasn't a bad one, but it wasn't a good one. I felt my heart racing as my stomach started to flutter around. I felt a slight blush coming onto my face and looked down at the crowd, and the feeling went away.

'What was that?' I thought. 'Didn't I read something like that in a book before, didn't the narrator call it…

-Pudding's POV-

I scanned the crowd and my smile kept getting bigger and bigger. My plan was working out perfectly! For the second time in a row. I mentally gave myself a high-five. But I couldn't have done it without Taru-taru. I let my eyes go up to him.

I was surprised to find him staring straight at me, and our eyes met. A warm feeling filled my heart as it started to beat faster and faster! I couldn't move my eyes from his. It felt like forever! I realized I had the butterflies in my stomach feeling.

Tart's eyes moved from mine to the crowd breaking the connection we had for those few seconds.

'Haven't I heard what I was feeling somewhere… Oh yea! I heard Ichigo talking about it when she sees Masaya. Didn't Mint say to her, when she gets that feeling it means she's in…

-Tart's and Pudding's POV-

'Love?'

-Pudding's POV-

I mentally gasped and sighed realizing I was still in a performance. I can ask Mint later, just to make sure…

-Tart's POV-

I heard Pudding clear her throat again. I looked up to find the audience looking at her and she was looking at them.

"You all must be wondering how he's going to get down, right? Na no da?" She asked, they all nodded they head and some yelled yea. She held up the blanket and held it with both hands on two of the edges. She was holding it as high above her head as she could and to her left side. She looked up at and smiled. I nodded showing I understood and smiled back. I went behind the statue so the audience couldn't see and waited or her to say, "Abracadabra!"

I quickly teleported behind the blanket, and she threw down the blanket to the ground.

The crowd when wild! Clearly they never seen a magic trick like this one before!

Both Pudding and I bowed. She reached up and took off her top hat and held it in front of herself.

"Money in the hat please! Na no da!" She yelled to the crowd. Everyone surrounded us at once throwing money into the hat. I could see happiness spread across her face. You could tell she reached far past her goal for the day.

When the crowd finally left the sun was started to set. We both grabbed a prop box and headed for across the park.

"We made lots of money today, Na no da!" Pudding yelled happily as we put the prop boxes down behind the tree she usually puts them behind. I was glad she was happy, although I knew I shouldn't be.

"What, did you count as people were throwing their money in the hat?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope, Na no da. But Pudding tried." She said. Sadly I knew she wasn't joking, I just laughed.

We both went over and sat down on the fountains edge. She kept the top hat with her and set it down on her lap. The whole thing was full!

"I didn't think you got that much." I said looking into it.

"Pudding didn't think so either, Pudding will count it when she gets home, Na no da!" She said setting the hat on the other side of her.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. It was weird Pudding was being silent and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Nee, about earlier when you were on next to the statue… " She said looking at me. I looked at her too. "Something… Na no da. Between us, Pudding just doesn't know." I wanted to say 'Yea, I know. I feel the same. I want to be with you forever. Just me and you.' But no. She's the enemy, I have a job to do here, plus I don't even know if she felt the same thing as me.

I started to left my hand up to put on her face, but then I stopped myself.

"It's getting late, you should go home before it gets to dark." I said looking away. I heard Pudding sigh and get up.

"Taru-taru's right, see you tomorrow. Maybe around six since Pudding's working late, Na no da." She said grabbing her top hat full of money. "Goodnight, Taru-taru." She said and turning around towards the gate.

"Night." I said getting up and walking onto the path to the garden across the park. I didn't want to go back to the ship yet, I had some things to think about. My head started to itch so I scratched at it, only to find a top hat fall on the ground. Apparently I forgot to take it off. I sighed bending down and picking up the hat. I dusted it off.

I was just about to walk onto the path when I heard a scream. Not any random person's scream, Pudding's scream.

Panic ran through my veins. I dropped the hat, running as fast as I could back to the fountain. I could see a black figure struggling with Pudding down the path she took to go back home. I lifted off the ground and flew straight into the figure. Making it let go of the top hat full of money. 'So that's what this person is trying to do. But that's no excuse to be doing this to Pudding!' I thought.

I knocked the figure to the ground. The figure pushed me off, stood up, and looked down at me. I realized it was a man, about in his early twenties. He shook his head as if it tell me don't mess with him. He looked down at Pudding who was now on the ground holding the money close to her.

'Change already! Change!' I yelled in my head.

The guy stepped closer to Pudding and she pushed herself back with her feet. It looked like she was trying to find something in her pocket. She switched the hat from one hand to the other and searched her other pocket, and panic spread across her face.

"Change Pudding!" I yelled. As the man bent down picking Pudding up by her shirt.

"Pudding can't!" She yelled kicking the guy in his 'personal area'. He dropped her immediately bending down in pain. Surprisingly none of the money fell out of the hat. I hurried and got onto my feet.

"Leave her alone!" I demanded. The guy turned to me and pulled something out of his pocket… A knife.

He charged at me but I dodged him. Thank goodness I'd practice fighting with Kish before, because this guy fights just like him!

I took out my click-clacks and spun them above my head. When I felt the electricity around them, I threw it at the guy. The click-clacks wrapped around him shocking him, he screamed out in pain. Once he was on the ground I grabbed my click-clacks and unwrapped them from around him, putting them back into my pocket.

"Taru-taru did you kill him! Na no da!" Pudding yelled still on the ground.

"No I only shocked him a little bit, he'll be able to get back up in a second. Come on!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. I started to pull her towards the fountain. It was dark and the park lights were already on.

"Why couldn't you transform?" I asked while we ran.

"Pudding doesn't have her pendant! Na no da!" She said glancing back at the man who was now trying to get up.

"You need a pendant?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." She said. "They're not just for show, Na no da!"

"Ok let me grab something before I teleport you home." I said. "But you're going to have to leave your money here, I'll come back for it after I make sure you're safe." I said out of breath.

"No. I'm not leaving without the money! Na no da!" She protested.

"I can only teleport one figure at a time, that includes objects. And right now I'm too tired to fly."

"Teleport the money first, Na no da. That's what the guy wants, Plus Pudding can hide in the trees money can't. Na no da." I sighed, I knew either way she wouldn't leave in less she knew the money was safe.

"Fine, fine!" I said as we stopped at the fountain. The man was still trying to get up off the ground. "Go hide in the trees! And give me the money." I said trying to rush her. She nodded and handed me the money before running into the trees. I ran back to the spot I dropped the hat and put it back on. [A/N- if he's wearing it, it automatically teleports with him. But if he's carrying it, he can only carry one figure since he hasn't practiced his teleporting skills.]

I teleported outside of Pudding's house and hide the money in behind a bush and put my top hat on top of that bush so I would know where the money is at. I teleported back, next to the fountain. I looked to where I last saw the man. He wasn't there. I glanced around me now having my guard back up.

"Pudding." I called out. I looked around and saw a figure fall from a tree. When the figure stood it clearly wasn't Pudding. "What do you want? The money is gone!" I yelled.

"You still haven't noticed who I am?" He asked. Although he was in the shadows I could see him smirking.

"N-no I never seen you in my life!" I yelled. When we were fighting I wasn't exactly paying attention to how he looked like, I was more concerned about Pudding.

"Forgetful child. This might ring the bell, I saved Pudding from the kangaroo wrestler chimera anima." He said as he walked out into the light. He had brown hair and was dressed in Chinese styled clothes.

"You." I said as I stepped back. 'What was his name? What was his name?'

"What happened to Pudding, why were you trying to steal from her?" I asked more like yelled.

"I thought Pudding was with you, heh I guess she ditched you to let you die. And I wasn't trying to steal money from her. I just needed something to lure you over to me." He said. I fell right into his plan… And Pudding left me? Did she maybe know about this?

Some dropped inside my stomach, was it disappointment? Sadness? I'm not sure…

"Why do you want me?" I asked.

"I've been watching you two for a few days and realized if I'm going to marry her in the future. You have to be out of the picture." He said walking towards me with a knife in his hand.

"What happened to your karate?" I asked now challenging him.

"I felt it would be better to let you surfer in pain instead of snapping your neck instantly." He said smirking again. He stopped about five feet away from me. 'What is this guy thinking?' I thought as I pulled my click-clacks back out.

I started to spin them above my head to get the electricity flowing as what's-his-face was getting into a charge stance.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I yelled throwing my click-clacks at him. He dodged and tried to stab me in the throat but I ducked, he tripped over me and onto the ground. I laughed as he got up and dusted himself off quickly.

We kept dodging each other's attacks over and over again. We both were out of breath by now and tired, but not giving up.

"Last time?" He asked. I nodded.

"No dodging either." I said and he nodded as well.

"Go!" He yelled and we both charged at each other. As we neared a figure stood in our way. Both of us came to a halt.

"Taru-taru, Yueinbun! Stop, Na no da!" She yelled.

"Pudding move or you'll get hurt!" Yueinbun yelled trying to get past her but she kept getting in his way.

"No! Pudding won't, Na no da!"

"_He'll kill you!"_ He said stepping past Pudding and towards me. I just stood my ground not knowing if I should charge at him or give up. "That's why I have to protect you!" He said lunging at me. He was an inch away from stabbing my chest but something was holding his sleeve back to prevent his arm from moving any further.

"Taru-taru would never hurt Pudding, Na no da!" Pudding said pulling his arm back more. "And if Yueinbun hurts Taru-taru, Pudding will send a note to daddy about how Yueinbun hurt him!" Pudding yelled letting go of his sleeve. He turned to her and nodded then looked back at me.

"I will be back. If I find out you hurt, you're going to wish you never you were born. And if you're still here. Trust me, you're going to regret it." He said backing away into the shadows giving me the death glare.

Pudding watched the shadows for a minute than turned to me with her head down.

"Pudding's sorry. Na no da." She said. I walked up to her.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Pudding disappeared when you came back to get her, Na no da." She said in a whisper.

"Yea, but as long as you're safe it doesn't matter." I said.

"But Taru-taru could have got hurt or even… Died." She said her voice started to get shaky.

Without think twice, I hugged her. I knew she was about to cry but I didn't want to see her cry… Not yet…

"Pudding's sorry, Na no da." She said digging her head into my shoulder and hugging back.

"Its fine, you should just go back home now." I said. She looked up at me and nodded. I teleported her to in front of her house. I let go of her and found the bush I left my top hat on. I picked up the hat full of money and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Na no da!" She said, it seemed like she was in a good mood again. Good.

"Welcome." I said.

"Goodnight, Taru-taru. Na no da." She said going to her front door.

"Goodnight." I said, waiting for her to go into her house. Once she was in the house I went back to the bush and grabbed the top hat. I looked back at her house and saw her and her siblings through the window talking and laughing. I smiled, happy she was safe. I teleported to the building me and Kish usually meet at.

He was laying on the ground and staring up at the night sky.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yea, what took you so long?" He asked getting up.

"Things, I really don't want to talk about it. Let's go." I said and teleported to the ship.

-Pudding's POV-

I finally got my siblings to bed and asleep.

I went into my own room and sat on the floor, my back against my bed. 'Why did I listen to Yueinbun? I could have got Taru-taru killed…'

-Flash back-

_I hid in a tree as Taru-taru ran to the path that leads across the park. After a minute of being up in a tree I heard some noise under me. I knew exactly who was trying to steal my money, Yueinbun. But why he was trying to steal from me was way beyond me._

"_Miss. Pudding." I heard a voice say from under me, Yueinbun._

"_Leave Pudding alone, Na no da!" I said._

"_I was just trying to get that alien to come so I could talk to him." He said nicely._

"_Pudding doesn't believe Yueinbun, Na no da. Just leave." I demanded._

"_Please Miss. Pudding. I just need to talk to him, I won't hurt him at all. Just stay here." He said going to the edge of the trees._

_When Taru-taru appeared by the fountain I wanted to move. To tell him that Yueinbun was here and wanted to talk to him. I didn't trust Yueinbun anymore, I didn't trust him that much since he ruined my special album of Mommy and me. _

_Something wouldn't let me yell out to Tart. I just sat there and watched as Yueinbun and him started to fight. After a few minutes I finally was able to move, I jumped from the tree I was in. I ran in between them and told them to stop._

-End of flashback-

'I wonder what made me not be able to move or yell… Was I scared? No why would I have been? Maybe I just... Wanted to know if Yueinbun was really telling the truth? I don't know…' I thought. I climbed onto my bed and closed my eyes. I had an amazing day today despite Yueinbun showing up out of nowhere, it was pretty great!

I made lots of money with the help of Taru-taru, which I really needed because the check from Ryou wasn't exactly enough money to pay for all the food this week. Then that moment with Tart when our eyes met… And he hugged me! I knew it was because I was on the urge of crying. Which is weird since he always says he wants to see me crying, but I know that's a total lie… Hopefully.

I started to drift off asleep as I remembered the feeling of his warm arms around me.

* * *

Hope y'all liked it. And if I'm spelling Yueinbun wrong sorry, I'm not sure if I'm spelling it right or not. :/ lol


	9. Glass doored Machine

Hey! :D Chapter nine is up!

And I do realize some of this may sound perverted to the people who find things pervy easily.

This was going to be an episode chapter, but then I got lazy and since there wasn't that much dialog between Pudding and Tart I decided to skip writing out the whole thing and put a little summary ^^

* * *

THE SUMMARY- Ichigo sees a wedding dress while with Masaya. Mew Aqua signal goes off and the aliens get there first taking Tokyo over with trees. The main tree was able to produce a toxin instead of oxygen to poison the humans, but Ryou came with a solution to help the Mew Mews out! In the end it was just a false signal.

-The next day after the battle, Tart's POV-

I didn't know what time I had to meet with Pudding, but I guessed around five o'clock.

"Kish, can we go now?" I asked.

"In a minute." He said watching the news, lying on the living room couch. The woman on the TV was talking about the trees that took over Tokyo yesterday.

"And thanks to the five super girls called Tokyo Mew Mew, we are now safe again. Back to you R-" Kish turned off the TV.

"You know, you two need to win sometime." Kish said talking about mine and Pai's defeat yesterday. He stood up and stretched.

"Yea, yea. You're the one who couldn't beat them at first, while they were still pretty weak!" I pointed out. He frowned for a moment.

"I'll be out for a bit." I heard someone say from behind. I turned to see Pai in the doorway.

"Where ya' going?" I asked.

"To do some research. Stay here." He said staring me down. "And if you leave most likely I will see you." He said and teleported away.

"You still want to go?" Kish asked, I turned back to him.

"Yea."

"If you get caught don't blame it on me." He said. I nodded and we teleported away. Kish going to where ever he wanted and I teleported to the park. I saw Pudding sitting in the tree that she saw me watching her for the first time.

"Finally, Taru-taru's here Na no da!" She said jumping down and landing perfectly on her feet.

"Heh yea, I didn't know when to meet you." I said glancing around.

"Its fine, Na no da. Pudding's only been here for a half an hour, Na no da."

"Oh… Ok, so what are we going to do today?" I asked still looking for any signs of Pai.

"Not sure, Na no da… Why does Taru-taru keeping looking around?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Pai." I said.

"Still under that rule thingy, Na no da?"

"Yup." Then I saw a figure in the distance in the sky, coming towards the park.

"He's coming." I whispered to myself. I did the first thing that came to mind, I grabbed Pudding's hand and teleported to the ship.

"Wow." She said looking around. "Where are we, Na no da?"

"The ship, in the meeting room." She looked at me smiling.

"Can Taru-taru show Pudding around, Na no da?" She asked.

"That's probably not a good idea. You shouldn't even be here, I panicked when I saw Pai and teleported here."

"Then why'd Taru-taru bring Pudding with him, Na no da?"

"I couldn't just leave you and let Pai find, and attack you."

"Awww! Taru-taru you're so nice, Na no da!" She yelled and hugged me tightly.

"Can't breathe… Get… Off monkey… Girl!" I said, she smiled and let go.

"So can Taru-taru, please!" She begged making a puppy-dog face.

"Fine!" I said. "Right now we're in the meeting room, this is where we teleport into the ship or have meetings." I grabbed her arm and teleported to the next room. "Here is the training room and…" I teleported to the next. "Here we get messages from our home planet." I said and teleported us back to the training room.

"That's all I'm showing you." I said.

"Fine, Na no da. At least tell Pudding the rest of the rooms are, Na no da. Also why is the sky green and broken building parts around here?" She asked looking up at the green sky and sat down on the floor. I moved over a little and sat next to her.

"Well half of the ship is part of Deep Blue, like he created it. And how you know he created it is because of the broken building parts and green sky. Pai said it looks like this because it's part of pigments from his past when he was alive. For the rest of the rooms, which by the way is on the regular part of the ship is… A kitchen, living room, Pai's room, Kish's room, my room, a bathroom, and lastly Pai's labs."

"Deep Blue?" Pudding asked confused.

"Mmmh, how can I explain it…? He's like our god I guess. We don't worship him but we treat him with very, very high respect and listen to everything he says. But I'm not exactly sure what he is, maybe a spirit? Not sure."

"Oh… Weird, Na no da." She said. "Also did Taru-taru say Pai has some labs? Can Pudding see, Na no da?" She asked standing up.

"Errr, that's a bad idea." I said remembering the last time I went into Pai's not so important lab. Pai almost killed me that day when he found one test tube broken… It was an accident anyways…

"Please, please, please, please, please!" She begged.

"Geez, ok! Ok!" I said standing up, grabbing her arm, and teleporting into Pai's lab that Pai sometimes allowed me and Kish into.

She smiled and started looking at all the tubes and chemicals.

"This room seems familiar, just with more things in it, Na no da."

"Yea you were in here before with the rest of the freaks. You guys came to save your little pink fuzz ball." I said

"That's right! Na no da!" She said. She started to lift her hand to a test tube.

"Just don't touch anything!" I warned.

"Pudding won-" She stopped in midsentence. I looked over to see what she was doing. She was staring at a big metal door. "What's in there, Na no da?" She asked walking towards it.

"That's the other lab. Don't go in there!" I yelled but I was a bit too late. She already opened the door and went inside it.

'Dang, I didn't realize the monkey girl was strong enough to open the metal door on her own.' I thought walking to the doorway.

I stopped before taking another step further than the doorframe.

I never saw the room before, because this was Pai's favorite room in the whole entire galaxy! He wouldn't even let me or Kish near the stupid door.

"So why does Pai have two labs, Na no da?" Pudding asked looking at a tube of green chemicals that was boiling.

"This is his personal lab. Neither I nor Kish has ever seen it before. The other lab is for showing me and Kish thing's he wants us to see." I said taking my first step in.

It actually seemed like a pretty creep room to be in all day, yet at the same time it wasn't. The room was very dim, and the only light in the room was the light that radiated off the chemicals. Most of the chemicals were neon colors some were dull and giving ever little light off.

"Hey what's this, Na no da?" Pudding asked, pointing to a machine. It was a giant cylinder with dull shades of yellow and dark red on it. It had a glass door, and tubes going into the top of it.

"I don't know." I said walking towards it. It actually was really big. It seemed it could fit three fully grown adults in it.

"Maybe it's a portal, Na no da." I shrugged. "Let's see! Na no da!" She said smiling. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the machine with her.

"Pudding stop, let's get out of here. We're going to be killed if Pai find us in here!" I yelled trying to open the glass door. She took my hand off the door handle and stepped in front of me to prevent me from trying to get out.

"Its fine, Na no da! Pudding just wants to see what this does!" She said excitedly. She turned around and pressed a small red button that was next to the door.

Suddenly smoke started to come in from the top of the machine and we heard a click.

Immediately we started to pull on the door handle. And as I guessed, the click meant that the door locked itself. Great! We are now officially stuck in a smoke filled machine!

"Sorry, Na no da!" She said.

After another minute of me pulling at the door, I gave up. I started to feel dizzy, then I heard a thud.

"Monkey girl, you alright?" I asked, but there was no answer. "Pudding!" Only silence.

I reached my arm out, trying to feel for her since the smoke was now to dense to see through. Then everything went black.

"Tart wake up!" I heard someone yell. I slowly opened my eyes to see Kish shaking someone, who was also lying on the ground.

"What?" I asked in a whisper, it was hard for me to speak. Kish looked over at me.

"Good you're a wake. We have to get out of here before Pai comes back. We can worry about Tart later." He said.

I gave Kish a weird look. "What are you talking about? You don't need to worry about me." I said lowly. Kish gave me a confused look.

"This is no time to be joking around, Pudding."

"What are you talking about?" I shouted. His mouth went into a 'O' shape. "What?" I yelled again, now frustrated.

"T-tart?" Kish asked.

"The one and only." I said and rubbed my head. I realized my ponytails weren't in. I grabbed some of my hair and pulled it forward, only to see blonde hair, not brown. I felt my ears, and found out that they were now small and round. I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was now wearing orange Chinese styled clothing, Pudding's clothes she was wearing before we got knocked out.

I looked down at the figure next to Kish that he had been shaking when I woke up. I saw my body lying there, asleep.

"W-what happened?" I yelled as I started to panic.

"I don't know, but we have to wake him… I mean her up before Pai gets ba-" Kish stopped as we heard a door opening and closing.

Kish picked up my body and grabbed my arm, teleporting us to the roof top of the building me and him usually meet on.

The sun was already setting and I was confused out of my mind.

"Geez, Pai could have caught us." Kish said relieved.

"But we still have to wake Pudding up." I said. Kish put my body down and I kneeled beside it.

"Pudding wake up." I said, no movement or noise came from her other than the sound of her breathing.

"Let's just wait." Kish said. I nodded my head and looked down at my body.

-Two hours later-

"Should we try again?" I asked.

"Yea, why not." Kish said.

"Pudding, Wake up!" I yelled shaking her, my body's shoulders. I haven't moved from her side, but Kish was now on the water tower thing (which is also on the roof too).

Finally she moved, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Taru-ta-" She stopped and sat up staring at me with wide eyes. "Is Pudding dream, Na no da?" She asked rubbing her eyes. She still had her voice.

"No, I'm guessing the machine in Pai's lab did this to us." I said.

"Oh no! Pudding can't go home looking like Taru-taru, Na no da! Pudding's brothers and sister would freak, Na no da!"

"You're not leaving until we get this figured out." Kish said. "Anyways you two can't act like each other since you still have your voices. I guess Pai was smart enough to make a difference between whomever switched bodies."

"Smart thinking." I said to myself.

"Psh, you look better as a girl you know?" Kish said now looking at me, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled and tried to teleport up to him. "Huh?"

"What's wrong Taru-taru, Na no da?" Pudding asked.

"I can't teleport."

"Does that mean Pudding is able to teleport, Na no da?"

"No and yea. You are able to, but you can't since you don't know how."

"What does Taru-taru mean, Na no da?" She asked.

"He means, your body is able too but the only way you're able too is by both your body and mind knowing how too. If your mind doesn't know how to teleport you can't go anywhere. But you'd have to go into training to learn how to teleport, which takes about three years." Kish said, I nodded.

"Pudding thought that, that was just natural. Na no da."

"Nope." I said. "And the classes were so boring!" Pudding giggled.

"So what are we going to do about this, Na no da?" She asked.

"Well we can't get Pai to help us for multiple reasons."

"We just have to wait until he leaves the lab." Kish said.

"And when will that be?" I asked, he just shrugged.

"Does anyone know where a pay phone is, Na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Yea." Kish said.

"Can Kish take Pudding there? Pudding has to call Sensei to tell her to take care of my siblings, Na no da."

"Sure." He said and teleported next to me.

"Stay here." Kish said jokingly.

"Like I can go anywhere that I want in a snap." I said sitting down as Kish grabbed Pudding's arm to teleport.

"Wait, Na no da!" She said.

"Look in Pudding's pocket, Pudding has some money in there that she needs, Na no da." She said. I reached my hand into my pocket and found some money in it and handed it to her. "Thanks, Na no da." She said taking and they teleported away.

"Welcome." I mumbled.

-Pudding's POV-

"Thanks Kish, Na no da." I said inserting the money into the pay phone and dialing Sensei's cell number.

"Hello?" She asked as she answered her phone.

"It's Pudding, Na no da. Pudding took a late shift so can Sensei watch Pudding's brothers and sister for her for tonight? Na no da?"

"Yea, I will." She said.

"Great! Thank you so much, Na no da! Bye!"

"Bye." She said and hung up, I put the phone on the hook and turned to Kish.

"Let's go, Na no da." Kish grabbed my arm and teleported me back to Taru-taru.

It was weird seeing my body in the place of Taru-taru, especially with the bored expression on his, my face.

"Don't look so bored if you're going to be in my body, Na no da!" I said lightly smacking him in the back of the head. He just glared at me, and I smiled at him.

"I have a plan." He said as I sat down next to him.

-Tart's POV-

"Kish you tell Pai you can't find me anywhere in the ship. While me and Pudding hide in your room. Once you get Pai to search for me on Earth you come and get us. After we get into our own bodies you go and look for Pai to tell him you found me… On a roof top? Yea, and as you're doing that I'll teleport Pudding home and come to his building. Where you and Pai will 'find me'."

Kish stared at me for a moment. "Sound good to me." He said. "But we'll do it tomorrow, ok? It's too late now." Pudding and I nodded.

"Pudding has a question, Na no da." Both Kish and I looked at her.

"Where are we going to sleep, Na no da?"

"Well not in the ship since Pai's there. I guess here, that way I can keep a look out on you two while you guys sleep." Kish said.

"Can you at least get us some blankets, this roof isn't the comfiest place to sleep on." I said.

"Uh, fine." He said and teleported away.

"Pudding's sorry, Na no da."

"You better be, I'm a girl!" I yelled and she laughed.

Kish appeared and handed us a few blankets and some pillows.

"You happy now?" He said.

"Yup." I started to make myself a bed, and Pudding did as well. She made her little bed about a foot away from mine.

"Goodnight, Taru-taru." She said.

"Night." I said closing my eyes.

-The next morning-

"Wake up." Kish said. I opened my eyes to see Kish smirking down at me.

"What's with that look?" I whispered since Pudding was still asleep.

"Look." He said, I followed his gaze and saw that I was holding one of Pudding's hands. [A/N- just imagine how cute that would be! X3 although their minds have switched bodies it doesn't matter XD]

"Eh!" Was the sound I made while I let go of her hand and stood up. I could feel a small blush on my cheeks.

"Don't say anything!" I said, staring at Kish. I knew he didn't move our hands cause one of us would have woke up, at least I would have anyways. And the situation we're in right now, I doubt Kish would be fooling around like that. Kish started to laugh.

"Shut up! Uhh, I hope this isn't permanent."

"Yea, it's kind of weird seeing you as someone else." He said laughing again. "Just wake her up, quickly. I want to get this over with, my kitty has a day off today."

"Creep." I muttered under my breath. "Yo! Pudding get up!" I yelled. This time her eyes flew open.

"Nee, Taru-taru why so loud, Na no da?" She asked sitting up.

"We have to get the blankets up and leave." I said picking mine up. She nodded her head and started to do the same.

After a minute or two, we were done.

"I'll come and get you guys when I'm done talking to Pai." Kish said grabbing our arms and teleporting us to his room.

-Kish's POV-

I teleported outside of Pai's private lab's door and knocked on it a few times.

"Pai I need to talk to you." I said, sounding a little annoyed and like I was about to tell on someone.

"What?" Pai asked as he opened the door, and his non-expressive face appeared. He'd be good at interrogating people…

"Tart! I can't find him, I think he maybe down on Earth. Do you want to help me look for him?"

Pai sighed. "I swear, do I have to baby sit that boy?" He said to himself then nodded.

"K, you look in the park. I'll look in the city." Pai nodded again and came out of the lab, shutting the door behind him.

"Get me if you find him, I have other things to do." Pa i said and teleported away.

I teleported back to my room to find Pudding, I mean Tart, laying on my bed and Pudding messing around with her pigtails. It was so weird seeing them in each other's bodies, cause they act so different most of the time.

I made a metal note, never switch any bodies' body!

-Pudding's POV-

"Does Taru-taru know that after Pai and Kish 'Finds' Taru-taru, Pai will kill ya'. Na no da." I said going over the mirror and playing around with my ponytails. Taru-taru went over and laid on Kish's bed.

"Yea, I know. As long as we get back into our own bodies and you're safe, away from Pai, it'll be worth it." He said. I could see him looking at me from the mirror, and I smiled.

He really does care for me. Lately he hasn't been hiding it that well.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye appear, Kish. I finished tying the pigtail I untied and looked over at him.

"Is Pai gone, Na no da?" I asked.

"Yea, let's go." Kish said opening the door. Taru-taru jumped off Kish's bed and we followed him to the metal door that was between us and Pai's lab.

Taru-taru grabbed the door handle and pulled. But it didn't move.

"It's locked." He said.

* * *

Yup, short chapter :/ oh-well. Hopefully you readers enjoyed ^^

AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLSOOOOO, I'm pretty sure I said this before but I have most of the chapters planned out, including the last one! ^-^

And in the last chapter Pudding wears a dress, I drew the dress and posted it onto a YouTube video I made! :D So if you want to see it, go to my profile and it's the very bottom link! (message me if the link doesn't work! lol)


	10. Monkey Plushie

Helloz peoplez of the Earth! =D I welcome you to my magical tenth chapter of Love is the Enemy! Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story of mine! ^-^

I'm so sorry the chapters keep getting shorter! DX sorry!

Anyways please enjoy ^-^

* * *

-Tart's POV-

"It's locked." I said turning to Pudding and Kish. My genius plan to finally be in my own body without Pai knowing has totally failed!

"Can't Kish teleport us in, Na no da?" Pudding asked her voice didn't fit my body at all.

"No, this is the only room in the ship that we can't teleport into. It has some kind of force field around it, but I'll try." Kish said he teleported away leaving ripples in the air in his place. Only to appear a moment later. "No use."

"Dang, how are we going to get in?" I yelled, punching the door lightly, trying not to hit it too hard since I'm not in my body.

"We can trick him, Na no da."

I looked over at her. "How?"

"Well Kish goes and gets Pai while we are in your room, Taru-taru, Na no da. Pudding will be in Taru-taru's bed with the cover over my head, and Taru-taru will be hiding next to it. Kish tells Pai that he forgot to check Taru-taru's room and when he checks he was in there, Na no da. If Pai wants to check on Taru-taru himself, Pudding will be in the place while Taru-taru talks if Pai asks any questions." She said seeming a little out of breathe.

"So how is that going to get us to switch bodies, especially if Pai is here?" I asked Kish looked at her waiting for an answer.

"When Pai unlocks the door Kish will distract him, and lead Pai away from the lab for a minute. Somehow Kish is going to give us a signal to let us know it's safe to come out, Na no da. Once Taru-taru and Pudding know, we will sneak into the lab, lock the door, and switch bodies. Na no da. And after Taru-taru takes Pudding home, he'll come and see Kish. Letting him know its ok to let Pai to go back to his lab, Na no da."

"Seems like it will work, I guess." Kish said.

"Let's go." I said. Kish teleported away and I lead Pudding to my room.

"Wait, Na no da!" Pudding almost yelled as we were about to enter my room.

"Huh?"

"Is there a spare key, Na no da?" I would have never thought of that.

"Probably should we hurry and check?" Pudding nodded. Kish and Pai will probably take a few more minutes to come back anyways.

-Kish's POV-

I teleported to the park and realized we never talked about the signal to let them know when to go to Pai's lab. Great! This plan is a mess! We didn't exactly talk any of it out…

I scanned the area until I saw a purple spot hovering in the sky. I teleported next to it.

"Heh… Pai I made a mistake." I said rubbing the back of my head. Pai crossed his arms and raised his right eyebrow.

"See I didn't check in Tart's room before asking you to help me look for him. When I was looking in the city it occurred to me that I didn't check there, and when I did he was… There… Asleep." Pai gave me a death glare. I knew since I took him away from his lab to look for someone who was right in front of our faces, that he was mad.

He just sighed and nodded. We both teleported back to the ship.

-Tart's POV-

We went into the kitchen and looked through all the drawers until we found a ring filled with different kinds of keys to the ship.

"I think it maybe one here." I said holding it up to Pudding.

"It probably is, Na no da." She said.

"Wait… Why didn't we think of this before?" I yelled hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"What, Na no da?" Pudding asked.

"This!" I yelled holding the key in front of her face. "We should have thought of this! To find the spare key while Pai was still out looking for me!"

"Mmmmh, that would have been a better idea, Na no da."

"Too late now." I said.

"I'll be in my lab." Pai said, he sounded kind of annoyed. Both Pudding and I looked in the door way of the kitchen. The only way to his lab is through the kitchen!

I grabbed Pudding's hand lead her to the metal door. I flipped through the keys looking for one that looked like it would fit the door.

"Hurry, Na no da!" Pudding whispered looking at the doorway across the room. I glanced back, it was clear for the moment.

I finally found the right key and tried to put it in the key hole. I kept missing and I heard footsteps behind us. Pudding moved closer to me trying not to be seen.

I glanced back again and saw a ripple in the air, then Kish appeared in front of Pai to block his view before he saw us.

"I… Erm need help again… I want to see… How your weapon works in the training room." I heard Pai sigh and saw his figure disappear. Kish turned to us quickly.

"Change of plans?" He asked. We nodded and he vanished.

I turned, now calmer, and put the key into the lock. I turned it until I heard the click. 'We're in.'

"Come on." I said opening the door. Once we both were in I locked the door. We ran over to the machine.

"Ya' ready?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

I opened the door allowing her in first and then went in myself. She pushed the same red button once the door was shut all the way, and smoke started to poor in from the top of the machine as the glass door automatically locked itself.

"Finally." I said as I started to feel dizzy.

The smoke was now dense and I heard a thud like the last time. I knew Pudding went down first, again. I mentally sighed and waited for my turn. Everything went black.

I opened my eyes and looked around. The smoke was now gone, Pudding was beside me sleeping.

"Pudding get up! Come on!" I said shaking her shoulders. She didn't respond. I opened the door and found a few books next to the machine. I placed the books in front of the opened door to make it stay open. I picked Pudding up bridal style and set her down outside of the body switcher. I quietly shut the door and put the book back where they were before.

I went over to the metal door and put my, now normal alien, ear onto it. I could hear Kish and Pai talking about the spare key and how they couldn't find it.

Thank goodness Kish was a good actor to keep Pai going like this.

I went over to Pudding saw she was still clutching the key ring like how I was before we switched bodies again.

I uncurled her fingers from around them. I went back over to the door, sliding them threw the inch of space between the floor and the bottom of the door. Thankfully Kish noticed.

"Hey Pai is that watcha' looking for?" Kish asked.

"Yea…" Pai said.

I hurried back to Pudding picking her up, and hide beside a rack full of chemicals that was next to the door.

I heard the keys raddling until the lock clicked open. A gush of cold air rushed into the room as the door opened, with Pai entering. As soon as I saw his back, I quietly went around the rack and stopped the door with my foot. I pushed it more open with my knee and ran into the first lab. Kish was in it and without saying a word we teleported to the park.

We teleported to a little field no one ever goes in, and I laid her down in the grass. Surprisingly she was still sleeping.

"Thankfully she's light or I wouldn't have ever gotten' out of there." I said.

"Yea, never take her to the ship again."

"Trust me, I won't. I panicked when I saw Pai and accidently brought her with me when I teleported to the ship." I said.

"Stupid." I glared at him.

"Anyways why were you in Pai's lab?" I was curious about that since neither of us seen it before and he had no business in there… Well neither did I… but still!

"I… Ugh…"

"Tell the truth, there's no point in lying right now."

"Fine, I noticed Pai didn't lock his lab door and you know that's pretty unusual. Anyways I waited to make sure you were in the park, and then I went into his lab. But surprisingly you were they with the yellow mew by the time I got in there."

"So why were you in there?" Kish asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pudding wanted to go inside, she was already in there before I could say no."

"Well I know who the boss is in your relationship." Kish said laughing.

"I'm the boss!" I yelled pointing to my chest to show I was dominating in the relationship… "Wait! There is no relationship!" 'Wow good going Tart!' I thought.

"Whatever." Kish said rolling his eyes. "Just take her home now." I looked at the sleeping Pudding in the grass.

"Ok." I said. I picked her up once more and teleported her to her bedroom. I laid her down lightly onto her bed.

'Doing this again won't hurt, she's asleep anyways…' I thought starting to lean down to kiss her on the cheek again until I heard,

"Taru-taru!" I quickly straightened. It sounded like Pudding, but her mouth never moved for her to speak. Suddenly a small yellow plushie jumped from under her bed and onto Pudding's chest. It was actually a pretty cute stuff animal, it was a small yellow monkey that I would be able to hold with both of my hands.

"Taru-taru! It's Pudding, Na no da!" It said to me, it was standing on all four legs. I took a few steps back. I tripped over my own feet and fell onto my back.

"P-Pudding?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Yea, Na no da!" She said jumping off her bed and onto my stomach.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Pudding thinks her mind slipped through a crack in the machine when we were switching into our regular bodies, Na no da. Pudding could only find her home and went into the first stuffed animal she saw in her room, Na no da." She said now sitting down. The monkey plushie Pudding was now in started to rise up and down from my stomach, because of my breathing.

"Great! How are we going to fix this now?" I asked, both to Pudding and myself. '

"Taru-taru and Pudding will find a way, Na no da!" She said raising her right front stuffed animal paw-leg thing into the air, as if trying to show encouragement.

"I swear as soon are you're in your real body, I'm going to break that stupid machine." I said.

"Pudding agrees, Na no da."

"Now how to get back into Pai's lab…"

"We can do the last part of Pudding's plan, Na no da." She offered.

"Huh?"

"Distracting Pai out of his lab, Na no da."

"Oh, that. Fine we'll try." I said and she nodded.

I picked her up and teleported to Kish's room. He was on his bed asleep.

"Kish." I said.

"Leave me alone, I need a little sleep before seeing my kitty." He said.

"Uh! You moron look!" I yelled. He rolled over and opened his eyes.

"A monkey doll?" He asked confused.

"No, it's Pudding! It's Pudding! Na no da!" She yelled squirming in my hands. Kish sat up with wide eyes.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything! Somehow Pudding's mind slipped out of the machine and into this monkey doll!"

"Weird." He said poking Pudding on the head, she giggled.

"Nee, that tickles. Na no da." She said. Kish smiled a second, clearly he was entertained that she was now in a stuffed toy.

"I wonder how my kitten would look in a kitten stuff animal." Kish said to himself.

"Hey creep, stop thinking of the old hag and help us!" I said, he raised his eyebrows.

"You ask a lot from me." He said standing up.

"Please, Na no da." Pudding said.

"Ok, fine. Tart, go get Pudding's body, come back in about five minutes. Take the body into the first lab, this Pudding should be there by then." He said pointing at Pudding. I nodded and set the small monkey onto the edge of Kish's bed.

"I'll be back." I said looking at her. She nodded slightly and I teleported to her house.

-Pudding's POV-

Kish opened his door and turned to me.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yea, Na no da." I jumped down off the bed and ran on all four legs to get to him. He started to laugh.

"You're so slow!" I said.

"Pudding can't help it! Na no da!" I yelled already out of breathe.

"Psh, so anywhere here's the plan. Once we get to the first lab hide behind one of the cabinets near the door and wait for Tart to come back."

"Ok, Na no da." I said and ran through the kitchen and into the lab next to Kish, although I was running he was walking at normal speed.

"Are you ready?" He asked looking down at me.

I ran over behind a cabinet that was right next to the metal door.

"Ready, Na no da!" I whispered.

Kish walked up to the door and knocked on it until Pai opened the door.

"What is it now?" Pai asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm hungry and I don't want to eat alone, plus I don't know how to make it. Can you please help me! Please?" Kish was a natural actor! Pai rolled his eyes and walked out of his lab.

Both Kish and Pai walked into the kitchen, Kish sent me a glance. I knew it meant, as soon as Taru-taru comes, we need to start hurrying!

-Tart's POV-

I teleported into Pudding's room and her body was where I had left it. I sat down at the end of her bed and stared at the little clock she had on the wall across for me. 'Kish said to wait about five minutes, right?' I asked myself.

I watched as the second hand moved. It went around and around in that one circle. I sighed after four minutes past. I stood and picked Pudding's body up. I teleported to the first lab behind a table.

"Pudding." I whispered. I saw some movement behind the cabinet next to the door, her head pop out from the corner. She looked around and ran to me on all fours.

'I guess she can't walk on two legs, it would be like learning how to walk again since she's in non-two legged creature's body.'

"Taru-taru, Pai's in the kitchen with Kish. Na no da." That's closer than I thought…

"I guess we just have to hurry with him seeing us." I said.

I looked around the table and saw Pai was in the fridge. Prefect chance!

I quickly picked up her body and went over to the metal door. I leaned down and let her legs go onto the ground, and moved my around holding around her waist while her upper half leaned against my shoulder. I opened the door and held it open with my foot so the toy-monkey Pudding could get in before me.

'I'm so happy I'll never have to do this again!' I thought as I slowly backed my foot away from the door. It was closed lightly, so hopefully Pai didn't notice.

I saw Pudding was already sitting by the machines door.

"I'm coming." I whispered.

I went over and opened the door with my free hand. I put her body and first, then allowed her to go in.

"How is Pudding going to push the button, Na no da?" She asked tilting her head a little bit.

'Although she's a toy right now, she still looks cute when she does that!' I thought holding back a blush.

I looked around the machine until I found a silver button on the right side of the door.

"I think I found one." I said.

"Ok, Na no da. Pudding's ready to change back now, Na no da!" She said.

I moved my hand allowing the door to close. I took a step back and pushed the silver button.

I watched as smoke filled the machine for the third and final time. It engulfed the small monkey, and Pudding's human body.

It took five minutes for the smoke to disappear. I saw the toy now lying on the ground, while Pudding was still in the same spot as before.

I opened the glass door, picking up Pudding and the yellow monkey plushie, and went over to the metal door.

All I can do now is to hope Pai doesn't see me come out.

I managed to open the door and walk out into the first lab. He wasn't in the kitchen, so Kish must have pulled him into the living room.

I put the toy on top of the table and teleported Pudding back to her house. It was either the toy or Pudding, I was most defiantly taken Pudding home. I laid her down on her bed and she moved a little bit. At least I know she's in her normal body now. I teleported back to the ship, hopefully this situation will never happen again.

-Pudding's POV-

I woke up and the sun was already setting.

'Hope Ryou won't be too mad at me.' I thought as I rolled onto my stomach and looked at the blank wall. 'What a day I had! I guess Taru-taru took me home and left so he wouldn't get in trouble. I'll have to thank him and Kish later.' I thought. I rolled off my bed and laid on the floor for a little bit until I realized I didn't have the yellow monkey toy. I looked all around my bed and couldn't find it. 'Oh yea, Taru-taru can't teleport more than one object. I forgot. It doesn't matter it was just something I won at the arcade. He can have it if he wants.' I thought. Suddenly I heard yelling coming from down stairs. I knew it was my siblings acting up, most likely fighting over a toy.

I sighed, stretching and getting up to go down stairs to stop whatever chaos that was going on.

-Tart's POV-

It was eleven o'clock and I knew Pai was asleep and Kish was probably out. I snuck out into the first lab and grabbed the yellow monkey plushie. I turned, going back into my room.

I laid on my bed still hold the small monkey.

'I hope Pudding doesn't mind that she won't be getting this back.' I thought hugging the small monkey that reminded me, in main ways, of Pudding.

* * *

Welp that's the end of the chapter, yes another short one, please review! :D


	11. Mint's talk

YARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!

WELCOME TO THE TWILIGHT ZONE, TODAY'S EPISODE WILL HAVE YOU EATEN BY AN ALIEN FROM ANOTHER DIMENTION…. Jk Pai, Kish, nor Tart won't eat you peoples :3

Mmmmh Thank you to everyone who is reading this! Or read/reading any of my other fanfictions ^-^

Also I noticed I have an obsession about Pudding and Tart being in the park…. Yea, just don't ask haha I'm more of a graveyard person but Pudding isn't and is more of a park person :D so haha sorry you're going to have to deal with someone going to the park in any of my fanfictions XD

Errrm, so this chapter and maybe the next I will talk about them at a hotel. NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN. Lol just making that clear, like I know some people are like Ooooh them two at a hotel, they must be getting their freak on. Ummm nooo, haha, sorry to burst some peoples bubbles but I don't like to write things like that lol. So I'm just making sure anyone doesn't get the wrong idea ^-^ though I know you guys probably don't care if I have that or not, but I do since there are only ten o.o Hahaha

Well onto the story :D

* * *

-Tart's POV-

I stumbled down the hallway still asleep with dry drool on the side of my face. I woke up at about two in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep until six am. A nightmare started but I woke up before anything major could happen. I couldn't remember much other than I was with Pudding.

I sat down on the couch in the living. Kish was in there, again watching the news. It was just talking about the weather, how boring.

"What happened to you?" Kish asked.

"I hardly slept." I said taking out my messed up ponytails.

"Oh." He said. "Well don't ask anything from me today, I'm planning on seeing my kitten." Kish said standing up. "Don't switch bodies with that monkey today." He said jokingly then teleported away. [A/N- Ok since I'm having trouble with internet I couldn't watch episode 45, which means I can't remember if any dialog goes between Pudding and Tart, that's if they are even in the episode lol, so yea if they are we're acting like they're not ^-^]

"Trust me I won't I'm not going to go through that again."

"Hahaha good. Well I'm leaving for the day." Kish said. I nodded and he teleported away. I sighed, now bored and relaxed into the couch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pai standing in the door way.

"I'll be out for a few days." He said. "I know you will so, you are only allowed to go to Earth for the two days that I'm gone. But do not speak to any of the Mew Mews." He said turning around and walking away. 'Well at least I don't have to sneak around today.' I thought and teleported outside Café Mew Mew and looked into the same heart shaped window I did once before to check if Pudding was ok that one time.

I saw Pudding taking some orders while the others worked. I couldn't see the old hag or the green Mew, but I don't care much for them. I waited a few minutes until Pudding finally passed by the window. I knocked on it lightly and thankfully she heard the knock. She looked up to the window and had a shocked expression on. I pointed up and she nodded understanding what I meant, meet me up on the balcony.

I floated up to the balcony and waited for fifteen minutes.

"Sorry, Na no da. Pudding had to beg Ryou for an early break, Na no da." I laughed a little.

"It's ok, hey Pai's gone for two days. So I can be out longer." I said. A wide smile crossed her face. It felt like I was seeing the sun cross the sky for the first time, that's how amazing it was.

"Really, Na no da! Great, Pudding has a surprise for Taru-taru anyways. Pai being gone for two days is perfect timing, Na no da!" She yelled giving me a hug. I felt my cheeks reddening and I pulled away.

"Don't hug me monkey!" I yelled she just laughed.

"By the way, Na no da. What did Taru-taru do with Pudding's monkey plushie, Na no da?" She asked, my cheeks were probably now as red as a tomato.

"Oh… Haha… Ummm… I don't know…" I said, I could never tell her I'm keeping it! She'll just laugh or make fun of me, or maybe even take it back. For a split second she made a face that seemed like she knew I was keeping it, but she quickly changed her expression.

"Ok, Na no da. I guess it got lost in all the chaos." She said with a small giggle.

"So, what is your surprise?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, Na no da. Pudding isn't going to tell Taru-taru."

"At least a hint."

"Taru-taru and Pai fought us, the Mew Mews, at this location, Na no da."

"That could be almost anywhere!" I yelled.

"Yup, Na no da." She said laughing.

"Not funny."

"Yes it is, Na no da!" She said, the balcony's door suddenly swung open with the blue bird standing in the door way. She stormed out in front of us and slammed the door.

"You two really need to be quiet!" She yelled with her hands on her hips. "Lettuce almost came up here so see who you were talking too!" She yelled looking at Pudding.

"Don't yell at her." I said standing up. Mint just gave me a dirty look.

"If I'm going to keep a secret about you two, you could at least do the one thing I ask you to do!" She yelled. She did have a point, but it wasn't right for her to be yelling at Pudding. I know well and good that she knows Pudding is a loud person. Pudding can't help it.

"She can't help being loud, just make up an excuse or something! You don't have to yell at her!" I yelled balling my hands into fists. Mint was about to yell something but Pudding stood up.

"Stop fighting, Na no da. Pudding will try to be more quiet next time, Na no da." Pudding said to Mint. Mint crossed her arms and nodded.

"If I was you, I would leave." Mint said looking towards me.

"Why?" I asked annoyed with her presence.

"Lettuce was also coming up here to ask Pudding a question, but I said I had to tell her something important and had to say it first." She said now at the door. "Pudding I'm clocking out now."

"Okay, Na no da." Pudding said as Mint went back into the café, then she turned to me. "Taru-taru should go. Meet Pudding at the fountain in two hours, Na no da. Bring regular and swimming clothes we're only staying overnight though, Na no da." I gave her a weird look because of her request but I nodded my head anyways.

I have no clue what she's planning, hopefully it won't kill us.

I teleported not too far from the café and watched from behind the tree as the green Mew came out and talked to Pudding for a few minutes. They both went into the café as Mint came out in regular clothes. She walked past the tree I was hiding behind and gave me a quick glance.

"You shouldn't be spying on her, that's weird." She said as she walked past me.

"I wasn't spying on her." I said floating next to her.

"What do you call it when someone is watching someone while trying not to be seen?" She said looking up at me since I was floating a few feet above her.

"Ok fine, I was spying big deal. If you were able to spy on Kish you would." I said before I could stop myself. Mint stopped and turned to me. Anyone, even someone who never met her in their life, could tell that she was about to kill me.

"What did you just say?" She yelled, her face turned red from either embarrassment or she was really mad. I'm going with both.

"You heard me." I said smirking, I might as well try to have the upper hand.

"She told you, didn't she?" She yelled.

"Yea, but I've kept it a secret. Besides you made it pretty obvious the day all four of us hung out." I said.

"N-no I didn't! Huh! How could she have told! I should have expected that." She said crossing her arms and looking down at the ground. "Did you really?"

"Did I really what?"

"Have you really been keeping it a secret?" She asked.

"Yea, she told me the day you found out about me and her seeing each other." I said floating down to her side.

"You have? Wow. I honestly didn't think you would be able to keep a secret." She said now walking with me floating behind her.

"Surprise, I can. But sorry to break your heart he's not into you."

"I know this, that's way I'm not telling him that I like him." She said and sighed. "Anyways he's totally in love with Ichigo, but she like Masaya. All the guys have a crush on her! I mean what does she have that I don't? Zakuro even likes her better than me! And Zakuro is like an older sister to me!" She yelled. [A/N- yea I don't think Mint's a lez, nor Zakuro. I just think when she told Zakuro she loved her, she meant as in sister love.]

"I guess he doesn't have a snobby attitude." I said.

"Who's side are you on!" She asked annoyed.

"Not the old hag's, but not yours either."

"Who would you rather Kish with?"

"You."

"So you're on my side."

"Whatever."

"Pudding agrees with me." Mint said as opened the gate to her mansion.

"She does?" I asked.

"Yea, she told me that last night. She called me telling me about the little body switch you two had, and how Kish helped you two out. She also thinks you kept her stuffed animal, I think it was a monkey she said." Mint said sitting down on the staircase leading to the front door. I floated in front of her, with my face turning red.

"N-no I don't have it." I said nervously.

"You clearly do." She said.

"I don't! Why would I keep such a childish toy?" I yelled throwing my arms in the air. She just rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting Pudding anyways?" Mint asked I looked down at her.

"Yea in like an hour, how did you know?"

"She also told me last night she wanted to take you on a surprise trip."

"Wait so you know where she's taking me?" I asked curiously.

"Of course."

"Where is she taking me then?"

"I'm not going to tell, do you really think I'm that stupid!"

"No, no." I said. She stood up and smoothed out her dark blue dress.

"You should go and pack now." She said walking up the rest of the stairs and opening the door. She was about to enter it, but then looked at me from the corner of her eyes. "Also try not to be caught. It would kill her if the others found out and wouldn't allow you two to see each other."

"Do you trust me?" I asked now standing on the ground. She turned slightly away from me.

"No." She said and closed the door, leaving me in front of her mansion.

She doesn't trust me, and she still allows me with Pudding? I mean it's not like I'm dating or marrying her or anything. But I understand why she doesn't trust me, I just don't understand why she's us to still see each other. If I was her I wouldn't allow me and Pudding to speak at all.

Maybe she just knows how I feel. She does like Kish after all. I just she understands the feeling of wanting to be with the enemy. Is that how Pudding feels too? Is the feeling controlling her more? Here again I'm the one who shows up every time and is almost doing anything to see her!

Mint doesn't trust me, I don't trust myself, so who does Pudding trust? Does she actually trust me? I know she trusts Mint, but would she stop seeing me if Mint told her not too. Would she listen to the other Mews if they found out and told her to stop talking to me forever? I know if Kish and Pai told me that I would still try to see her.

I looked around and realized I teleported into my room and was packing absent mindedly. At least I didn't teleport into the café and start talking to Pudding or something.

I sighed glancing over my clothes that were now in a bag. The only thing I didn't have was something to swim in. I guess she'll have to buy me it or I could just go in and steal it, but I highly doubt she'll allow me to do that. I went over to my desk and pulled out a box from under it. I opened it and pulled my human clothes out inside it and put them into the bag I was taking with me.

I teleported to the park with my bag since it was probably around the time for me to meet her. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and put the bag on the ground next to me.

"Sorry Pudding's late, Na no da!" Pudding yelled running up to me, carrying an orange bag for herself. "Is Taru-taru ready, Na no da?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, Na no da! Let's go!" She yelled pulling me up. I quickly picked up my bag as she dragged me to the nearest train station.

Pudding pulled me to the side of the station and looked me over.

"Pudding forgot to tell Taru-taru to wear the human clothes, Na no da." She said.

"I have them." I said unzipping the black bag holding my clothes inside, and grabbing the dark red hoodie.

"Put it on, Na no da." She said. I managed to put the hoodie on, making sure my ears were covered by the hood, we went inside the train station. Pudding somehow got tickets and she dragged me into the train.

"Couldn't I have teleported us?" I asked.

"Yea, but then it couldn't have been a surprise for Taru-taru then, Na no da!" She said. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on the window. The train slowly filled up, and then the train started to move.

Pudding talked about her day and all the customers she served, the tricks she performed, and all the tips she had made. I told her I didn't have anything to swim in and she said she'd buy me swimming shorts once we get to the destination. I told her about the chat Mint and I had, except I left out the last few things me and the blue bird talked about. I guess I'm going to have to ask Pudding if she trusts me all the way. I know she trusts me that I won't hurt her, which is my biggest fear of all. How does she expect enemies to hurt each other without hurting each other?

The train stopped with a final jerk, and Pudding pulled me off the train. She dragged me to the closet store, buying swim shorts for me, and then dragging me to a hotel. She already called yesterday and got a room with two beds in it. The room we got had a balcony that had a beach view, the beach was the one we fought at when the green Mew saved that little girl.

"Taru-taru can have the bed nearest to the balcony, Na no da." Pudding said putting her orange bag on the bed closet to the door. I nodded my head and set my bag onto my bed. "Change into your swimming shorts, we're going swimming! Na no da!" She yelled pulling out swimming clothes [A/N- It's the same swim suit she wore in the episode when Lettuce turned half into a fish saving that little girl.]

After she got out of the bathroom it was my turn to change. I changed into dark red swim shorts, apparently dark red and navy blue looks good on me. Well that's what Pudding said anyways. We grabbed towels from the bathroom and went down to the beach. Although it was still kind of cold outside in Tokyo, it was pretty warm here.

We swam for a while, played, and then went swimming again. That lasted about two or three hours. The sun had already set and we now just laid on the sand listening to the ocean, today was actually a pretty fun day.

"Hey, Pudding." I asked looking up at the moon, it was a surprisingly clear night and it seemed that the lights from the stores didn't even reach the beach. I could see from the corner of my eye that she was now looking at me.

"Yea, Taru-taru?" She asked in a whisper.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

* * *

Hahaha yup end of the chapter.

I know nothing important happened DX bleh I'm so sorry! I make you guys wait for like two weeks and then you get a short, crappy chapter :/ I'm sorry DX

Also for the next chapter, I plan for a kind of 'serious' talk between them lol just saying. ^^

Please review! :D


	12. If only he knew

Ok, I'm sorry to those who don't like seriousness lol, but I guess it depends on what you take as serious. I guess I'm trying to kind of get them to have a serious talk lol I guess we're going to see what you guys think.

**Thank you everyone who has been following, reading, and reviewing this story! :D you people make me happy :3 **lollz that kind of sounds weird XD either way, **Thank you all! **

**Serious – 1: **Thoughtful or quiet in appearance or manner. **2:** Requiring much thought or work **3: **Being in earnest: not light or casual **4:** Important **5:** Being such as to cause distress or harm

-from Webster's Dictionary for Students New Edition, 2007 (or 2009 not sure what year it was published)

* * *

"Do you trust me?" I asked. I looked over at her, and our eyes met.

"Of course, Na no da."

"Why?" I asked narrowing my eye brows.

"Because Pudding has the feeling that Taru-taru will never seriously hurt her, Na no da. Pudding knows that Taru-taru likes Pudding as a friend. She knows Taru-taru can keep secrets, and cares for Pudding, Na no da."

"But why do you? Even I don't trust myself."

"Taru-taru there are just some things people can explain, Na no da. And Pudding trusting you is one, Na no da."

"You shouldn't I warned." I honestly don't know if I can trust myself. I'm still stuck between my planet and this simply human. Which one am I going to choice?

My heart or my brain?

I stared into Pudding's honey eyes as the moon reflected off them. Her eyes, so beautiful, will be filled with sadness and death soon.

"Taru-taru do you trust in Pudding? Na no da?"

"Yes." I said. It was true. I trusted her with everything I had. I trusted the enemy the one we should be fighting, trying to kill. I'm getting close to someone because I finally admitted to myself and Kish that I like her more than friends.

Pudding smiled at me, I couldn't bring myself to smile back though. She reached up and started to play with one of my pigtails that were showing.

"How was it like on your planet, Na no da?" She asked.

"Cold, you guys think you winter is cold. It's nothing compared to my planet. And it's not like we can move locations either. One half is ice and the other is pure heat and desert, there is no in between. Either hot or cold, no way to escape either of them." I said.

"Then how do Taru-taru's people live?"

"We live in a cave that leads to underground. Although there isn't any snow, it's still freezing."

"How was Taru-taru's home?" She asked. I hesitated for a moment before answering. This was not something I liked to think or talk about.

"I didn't exactly have a home." I said. I felt her hand freeze for a moment but then started to play with my pigtail again.

"Where did Taru-taru live?" Man, she was full of questions tonight.

I sighed, "I'll just start from the beginning ok." She nodded.

"When I was one my parents vanished, nowhere to be seen or found, so they were dismissed as aliens who had committed suicide. They would have found their bodies in the cave, and they consider it suicide if you leave the cave. So my aunt took me in.

My aunt's husband died from a rebel. He was a guard who protected the leader of our clan. The poorest people in our city had started a rebel, when they went to kill the leader he died in the process. Our leader wasn't killed, but most of the guards were. My aunt brought me into her house to live with her and her son, Kish."

"Kish is your cousin, Na no da?" Pudding asked looking a little bit surprise.

"Sadly yes, anyways as I was saying I moved in with them. When I was three the leader sent guards out to search for people who had special powers to be put into a project. That year was also the year I found out that I was able to control plants. The plants on our plant don't give out oxygen like the ones on Earth, but they need carbon to exist though. Either way I was able to control them, my aunt told me to do what the guards asked me and when they asked me if I could do anything out of the ordinary I showed them. They told her I was going to be taken as soon as I turned four, and I was.

They took me to a military camp, I guess you humans would call it. It was called Kindan no Sento-Ki. It's were those who were going to be guards train and now the people who were picked for the new project were taken. In the end I was the only one who had the unique power they wanted. Anybody on our planet can summon weapons and use them if they're trained for it. They didn't train me or anything though. They basically took me and fed me. The leader of the camp gave me a dorm to myself and allowed me to walk around the campus as long as I didn't mess with any of the people who were training or in classes.

I actually followed the rules since that's what my aunt had always told me to do. I was alone except for when Kish came to visit me once every month. When I was six he gave me my click-clack toys as a gift for my sixth birthday. He practiced sword fighting with the other kids his age for a few hours and then played with me. The days he wasn't there I only had one thing to practice fighting with, and that was my click-clacks. That's why my weapon isn't like the rest of my peoples weapons, I was never actually trained to fight with a real weapon. They said the only weapon I needed was my powers to manipulate plants, but I can't constantly fight using plants. Plants can break easily if you know how to cut them right.

When I turned seven they had found another person to be put onto the project with me. He was the smartest living being on our planet, his name was Pai. His dorm was across the camp but I still went to visit him daily, even after hours. He was my only friend I had there, well he was the only one who didn't yell at me for being around him anyways. I could talk to him for hours while he was making things, mixing chemicals, and doing homework his classes gave him. He wouldn't say a word though. He would only occasionally look up at me or nod a little bit.

It took him a year to actually say a word to me,"

"What did he say? Na no da?" Pudding asked.

"He said 'What's your name?'. I told him Taruto since a trust was built between us. On my planet you should never give your real name out. You had two names, your real name for your family to call you or if you are made the leader of the clan. Your false name was to tell people outside of your family. My second name was Tosuto. Pai didn't have a second name, since he was the son of our leader. Even if you're part of the loyalty, you could always be pulled out into Kindan no Sento-Ki.

Ever since then he talked to me, told me what he thought, and gave me advice when I asked for help on how to fight. He even worked on my click-clacks to make them actual weapons. He made it so I could extend them and shoot electricity out of them.

When I was nine I had Kish and Pai meet for the first time. Of course Kish didn't really care and would have either been training or flirting with the girls, but he stayed the whole day with Pai and me. When the year was almost done they had announced what the project had been. A mission to Earth, the place we've heard in so many stories pasted down from our ancestors.

They had said they needed a fighter to go with us on the trip. They went through every fighter at the camp, but none had the skills. One day when Kish came and visited he had been training with Pai while I watched them from my dorms window, since I wasn't allowed in the training area. I watched as one of the teachers who were looking for a fighter for the mission, approached Kish. Pai told me later that day, the teacher had told Kish he had the skills for the mission.

A week after Kish was officially part of the team the leader of our planet called for a meeting with us. He told us Kish was going down to Earth first, and if he didn't succeed the first few times that Pai and I would be sent down to help him.

Pai, Kish, and I trained for a year. Pai trained in science and with his weapon. Kish trained with his swords. I just trained with my plant manipulating skills. A few weeks after I turned eleven Kish was sent down here.

Kish had contact with Deep Blue, who had contact with our leader. The leader of our clan is the only one who is allowed to have contact with Deep Blue except now. Deep Blue is the leader of the mission, and told the leader of our clan that Kish kept failing each task, so they sent Pai and I to Earth to assist Kish." I sighed, that was basically my life story.

"Wow, Na no da." Pudding said, I'm guessing still taking it all in. We stared up at the night sky in silence for a few minutes until she broke it. "Does Taru-taru miss his parents, Na no da?" She asked looking at me again. I turned my head to look at her too.

"Not really since I never met them." I said. I could see something in her eyes. It seemed like some kind of sadness. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea, Na no da. Just Pudding knows how it is to not have parents, Na no da. Pudding's mom died a little bit after Pudding's youngest sister was born and Pudding's father is in China practicing fighting. Na no da." She said. I didn't know what to say, I didn't realize she didn't have her parents with her.

"Oh, sorry." I said. I knew she probably didn't want sympathy but what else was I supposed to say?

"Don't be, Na no da. It's not Taru-taru's fault." She said. I sighed, at least that was one thing we had in common. We didn't have parents with us.

"I know." I said, sitting up. "Hey, do you want to go back to the hotel now? It's getting kind of late." I said.

"Yea, Na no da. Pudding's getting tired now, Na no da." She said standing up and stretching.

We walked back to the hotel, got ready for bed, watched TV for a while then decided to actually go to sleep.

"Goodnight Taru-taru, Na no da." Pudding said from her bed.

"Night." I said, closing my eyes.

"Taru-taru!" I heard Pudding yell. She was shaking my shoulders, kneeing next to me. I quickly looked around and saw that we were under the dome again.

"Huh? What?" I asked. My head felt like a thousand pound building had fallen on it.

"Get up! Na no da!" She yelled. I realized she was in her Mew form and the dome was about to collapse onto us. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and teleported her out from under the dome as it caved in.

"What happ-" I stopped midsentence as I saw how my surroundings were. Buildings were on fire, most burnt down. Smoke filled the dark, black sky as helpless screams came from everywhere. I saw Pudding fall to her knees, about to cry. I quickly kneeled next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"This is all your fault, Na no da!" She yelled struggling out of my arms, I only tightened my grip.

"No it's not I promise." I said looking around, I don't remember doing any of this.

"I shouldn't have trusted you! Na no da!" She yelled now clawing at my arms.

"Pudding! Don't say that! You can trust me! I wouldn't hurt you!" I yelled trying to hold back tears. How could she not believe me?

"Let go! Na no da!" She yelled and bit my arm. I immediately let her go. She stood up as faced me, our eyes met. "Never talk to Pudding again, Na no da!" She yelled, turned and started to walk away.

Wait, I tried to say but no noise came out of my mouth. "Wait." I whispered. "Wait." I whispered again, it seemed that I couldn't get louder. "Wait, wait, wait!" I yelled, trying to stand up. My limps were stiff, not allowing me to move. I leaned forward and tried to crawl but I couldn't get any further than an inch, not even. Something hard fell on top of me, digging straight into my spine. "Pudding, please." I whispered. I could only see her figure in the distance now, but it seemed like it had stopped. I could see her turn her head to look at me.

"Taru-taru told me he wouldn't hurt Pudding, Na no da." Although we were far apart from each other, people's screams were coming from every direction, and the sound of fire seemed right next to me. I could still hear her perfectly clear.

"I didn't!" I yelled. "This has to be some miss take! Please believe me!" I begged. I lifted my body up, pushing whatever had fallen on my back off. Somehow I managed to stand up.

"Liar!" She yelled, starting to walk away again. I ran behind her and pulled her tail. She immediately stopped.

"Pudding please listen to me!" Silence. "I didn't do this! I don't remember doing any of this! I swear!" She sighed heavily.

"Taru-taru, you did this. You're a bad person, Na no da. Leave Pudding alone now." She said trying to walk away but I only pulled her tail back. She spun around and slapped me on the cheek. I looked down at the ground then up to her, meeting her eyes.

"Trust me." I said. She shook her head no, grabbed her tail back, and walked away. Leaving me alone, lost.

"Wait!" I yelled again, my breathing suddenly getting heavy. "I... I… Pudding, I love you!" It seemed all the energy had left my body and I collapsed. I looked up and saw she was still walking away, totally ignoring what I had said. "I mean it." I whispered. She paused for a moment, but began to walk again. I watched as her grey figure disappearing into the black smoke.

Confusion and hurt filled my heart. It felt as if ten million pins were stabbing into it slowly, making sure that I felt every sharp pin tip break through it.

Was this how it felt like to have your heart broken? Is this how it feels to lose something you have grown so close too?

I could feel my body shaking from the cold air around me, I was starting to feel numb. I couldn't move, not even make a noise. The only thing I could do was cry like a helpless baby.

"Taru-taru! Taru-taru! Na no da! Wake up!" Pudding yelled shaking my shoulders. I sat up quickly and looked around my surroundings this time I was in the hotel again.

"It was just a dream?" I asked myself in a whisper. I looked up and saw Pudding. She had a worried expression on.

It was still night time and the moon was still in the sky.

"Is Taru-taru ok, Na no da? Did you have a nightmare?" She asked sitting on the edge on my bed, looking at the floor playing with a string that came loose from her nightgown.

"Yea." I said. A slight blush came onto my cheeks from embarrassment.

"Taru-taru was screaming and talking, Na no da. Taru-taru had Pudding scared for a moment, Na no da." She said with a small laugh.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's not Taru-taru's fault, you were just having a bad dream, Na no da." She said smiling at me.

"So… What was I saying?" I asked. She nodded and crawled over me onto the other side of me where she was able to sit at. She sat with her knees up and her back against the wall.

"Something like, trust me and wait. Taru-taru also screamed Pudding's name a few time, Na no da." She said looking out the glass sliding doors that were in between the room and the balcony. The doors were open and there was a slight breeze moving the translucent white curtains. The moon light was shining into our dark room reflecting off the black TV screen and mirrors in front of our beds.

I looked over at Pudding to see she was staring out the doors and at the ocean outside. She was wearing a light colored yellow night gown that went a little past her knees. She had her hair out of her braids, and had her top layer of her hair put into little pigtails.

"Oh." I said scanning her face. She seemed like she wasn't in any kind of mood, meaning she was being expressionless right now.

"Does Taru-taru want to tell Pudding about it, Na no da?" She asked, shifting her warm, honey eyes towards me.

"I guess." I mean it wouldn't kill me.

"I've only had a few nightmares that I can remember from being on Earth. The two main ones that have scared me the most… Dealt with you." I said looking the opposite direction of her, to the floor.

"Uh?"

"Yea, my first one I started out with Kish and Mint in front of me, we were looking down at what looked like a destroyed Tokyo…"

I told her everything from the most two clearest dreams… Nightmares… I ever had in my life. I had left out some parts… Like me being so close and huggy with her, and I may have forgot to tell the parts of me admitting I loved her.

Which I don't love her, of course. That's just the dramatic, dream me making things more dramatic for myself. I could never love a human… Even if it is Pudding… If we weren't at war… Either way it's not something I want to think about. I know I don't love her. I mean I hardly even like, like her… Right?

She listened to the story the whole time. She seemed like she was taking in everything I was saying.

"Taru-taru, Pudding knows you'd never hurt her. Na no da." She said looking into my eyes. I tried to avoid the eye contact but I couldn't look away now.

"Don't trust me so much."

"Pudding knows though, Na no da."

"Don't." I said propping myself up on my elbows.

"No matter what Taru-taru says Pudding will always believe in him, Na no da."

"You're really stubborn sometimes." I said. I started to lean towards her uncontrollably.

"So can you, Na no da." She said not moving back, but moving forward a little bit! I smirked at her comment, as I leaned in more as I started to close my eyes. I knew I was less than an inch away from her lips.

I quickly opened my eyes and leaned back. I saw that Pudding's eyes were closed still. I hurried and flopped on my stomach.

"I… Uhh… I'm every tired. Goodnight Pudding!" I yelled into my pillow. I heard her sigh and felt the bed lift up as her weight left it. Suddenly I felt something warm go around my shoulders and leaning into me. I felt her breathe on my neck as she lowered her head down.

"Goodnight Taru-taru. Have sweet dreams, Na no da" Pudding whispered. She got up, and I could hear her soft footsteps go across the room to her bed.

'What was I thinking! Trying to kiss her! You don't just go around kissing you friends, not even friends but Enemies! What came over me?' I sighed and slightly turned my head towards Pudding's bed. I saw her staring up at the ceiling smiling to herself. 'What's wrong with me?'

-Pudding's POV-

I walked from Taru-taru's bed over to mine. I slowly climbed in and covered myself with my blanket.

'Did he try to kiss me?' I thought to myself staring up at the ceiling high above me looking at what looked like waves in it. I couldn't help but to smile to myself. 'If he did try or not, something made him have second thoughts…

But I'm pretty sure he tried to kiss me! But what if he didn't?... But what if he did? I don't know… I'll tell Mint and ask her what she thinks…' I thought. I allowed my mind to wander, let it imagine what would have happened if he did kiss me. Then suddenly something made me remember his nightmares he had…

'If only he knew that I was hiding something… If only he knew that I heard one last thing from him while he was asleep… If only he knew that I heard him say, 'Pudding, I love you'…'

-Tart's POV-

I woke up to the sun shining into my eyes.

"Stupid sun!" I yelled, throwing my pillow at it, and covering my head with my blankets.

"Is Taru-taru up? Na no da?" I heard Pudding ask. I almost forgot that we were at a hotel. I'm not exactly sure how since the sound of the ocean is right outside the doors. The memories of last night came back, and a slight blush came onto my cheeks. Hopefully she forgot about that…

"I guess." I said.

"We have to get going soon, Na no da." She said throwing my bag onto my bed. "Start getting ready, Na no da!" She yelled. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach.

"At least a few more minutes of sleep."

"But Taru-taru said he was fully up, Na no da." She said.

"I lied."

"Uhh! Taru-taru! Get up, Na no da!" She yelled, this time trying to pull the covers off me. She ended up pulling the covers enough for me to fall off the bed, and on top of something.

"Ow! Monkey girl!" I yelled, I had landed on my stomach and I propped myself up with my elbows. I looked down at what I was on, only to find Pudding staring at me. "P-Pudding! Sorry!" I yelled, quickly getting up, grabbing my clothes, and running into the bathroom to change before she could see my tomato red blush appearing on my face.

Pudding was already ready after I was out of the bathroom and we left for the train station. She talked about how she had to go to work that day so that's why we had to leave so early. For the rest of the train ride she talked about how the others were doing and what random things had popped into her head.

Once we got off the train we walked to the place we always go to, the park.

"Thanks for coming, Taru-taru. Na no da!" She said smiling at me.

"Whatever you would have made me anyways." I said crossing my arms and rolling my eyes, though it was true.

"You enjoyed it, Na no da!" She said.

"No I didn't, it was a waste of time."

"Whatever Taru-taru says! Na no da. Pudding has to get going now or she'll be late for work, Na no da! See ya, Na no da!" She yelled, giving me a small hug and then running off to stupid Café Mew Mew.

I teleported back to the ship to find no one there. I didn't really care since I didn't feel like dealing with Kish, or even Pai.

I just went straight to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I didn't get much sleep last night since I couldn't stop thinking about the stupid move I almost did.

'But one thought has been in my mind the most. What would have happened if I did kiss her?'

* * *

Sorry for having the end rushed, but i had nothing planned for it so yea XD

Well I'm pretty sure this is the fastest update I have on this story ^-^ lollz, idk I think I actually like the chapter, yet not. I guess cause it's 'serious'? Not sure, haha yea I just really wanted to have some of Tart's history put in and I'm happy the way I have it set up as :D

PLEASE REVIEW X3


	13. Too Obvious

Warning- It's a filler chapter! Although it's small there is a little surprise in it! :D

Hopefully you guys will like it.

**Also I have a question at the very bottom, if you people would like to help out ^^**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Pai and Kish fighting in the living room. I floated off and my and into the living room. As soon as they saw me they went silent. Kish looked at me then back to Pai.

"Tsk, Whatever." Kish said and teleported away before I could ask them what happened. Pai came home late last night from studying places outside of Tokyo. I gave him a confused look but he just crossed his arms.

"I got a signal last night, come to my lab." He said, I knew he meant the second lab so floated behind him into it. "If it comes up again we're going to go check it out." He said typing away on his computer.

"So what was that fight about?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"It's something now tell me!" I yelled stomping my foot.

"Yesterday Kish went out and found out who the real identity of the Blue Knight was, that's all I'm going to tell you." He said glaring down at me. I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to get any more information out of him.

"Ok, well I'm going to my room." I said. I teleported outside of Pudding's house, hopefully she's home.

I looked through all the windows and not a soul was in the house. I sighed, too late but it's too early for the café barf to be open isn't it? I floated the towards the café in the sky. When I was at the half way point a saw a familiar blonde walking down the sidewalk. I floated down behind her.

"Boo!" I yelled into her ear. She let out a little yelp and turned around sharply. Too fast, I wasn't able to move, at that moment our noses touched. It didn't process quick enough that she had stopped and turned as I kept moving forward. Since I was floating, not even an inch, off the ground we were prefect height. That's when it happened…

Our lips touched…

My mind came to a halt. I didn't move, neither did she. My face was becoming different shades of red at each miller-second (?) I was there.

Finally a gear started to turn in my head, I backed away staring wide- eyed at her. As she stared with a surprised emotion on her face, but what I wasn't expect was like the old hag, Her monkey ears and tail had popped out… But she wasn't blushing or anything other than that. I wanted to smile, but I was too shocked to move anymore.

"T-Taru-taru." She said smiling. Wait am I going to say? She'll think I did it on purpose, she'll think I'm like Kish! Friends don't kiss, we're not even friends!

It was a total accident! No, she won't believe that. If she liked the kiss or not…

"I… Uhmm… It was a total accident!" I yelled holding my hands in fist from all the shock and teleported to my room.

'I can't ever see her again!' I thought collapsing onto my bed, my face being buried into my blanket.

**-Pudding's POV- **

Did he just! He did!

"T-Taru-taru" I said smiling at him, that's all I'm going to be able to do, is smile now…

He stared at me, face so red a fire truck would be jealous.

"I… Uhmm… It was a total accident!" He yelled and teleported away before I could respond.

"But Taru-taru… I liked it…" I said lowly looking at the place he was just at. I had my chance to tell him my feelings and yet I just stood there like a building! Good job Pudding!

I turned around and started to walk. I knew I was smiling, and if people saw me probably thought I looked stupid but I don't care what others think. 'They don't know why I'm smiling.' I thought as I smiled even more at the thought.

"Hey, Pudding!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Mint walking on the other side of the street. She ran across the street over to me. "Well you're a little to smiley in the morning." She said.

"Mint will never believe what just happened! Na no da!" I yelled with excitement she just glared down at me.

"What?" She asked in the I-don't-really-care tune.

"He kissed Pudding, Na no da." I said. She stopped in her place, I spun around to look at her. "What, Na no da?"

"That little brat did what?" She asked sounding almost… Angry?

"He kissed Pudding, Na no da." I said lowly, why is she so upset that Taru-taru kissed me.

"I'm going to kill him!" She yelled almost as if she was going to kill him.

"Taru-taru didn't do anything wrong! Na no da! Besides he said it was an accident… Which it was… He scared Pudding when Pudding turned around he accidently kept going forward and out lips met, Na no da." I said. She stared at me for a moment then nodded and started to walk again.

"Why did Mint get so upset, Na no da?" I asked.

"I can tolerate you two seeing each other, but being all romantic and kissing. Oh no!" She said. I couldn't help but to laugh, she was more protective over me than Lettuce. I guess she doesn't want me to have a boyfriend, even though I'm ten.

"Oh also Pudding had a question for Mint, Na no da."

"Go ahead, what?"

"Don't get mad now, but when Pudding took Taru-taru to the beach… He started to lean towards Pudding, as if he was going to kiss me. Na no da. But he suddenly stopped and hid his face, Na no da. What does Mint think? Na no da." She sighed as if a little annoyed with him.

"I think he likes you." She said.

"Likes Pudding? Na no da?"

"More than a friend." She said then smiled down to me.

"Do you really? Na no da!"

"Of course. He makes it too obvious." She said pushing the café doors opened and we headed into the changing rooms to get ready for work.

"Who makes what to obvious?" Ichigo asked.

"No one, Na no da." I said.

"Then who were you talking about?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mint said. "Well we're going to change now."

"OK." Ichigo said and started to work again. Mint and I went to the changing room. I gave her a quick smile, thanking her for not staying anything.

**-Tart's POV-**

'I can't ever see her again!' I thought collapsing onto my bed, my face being buried into my blanket.

I realized that I didn't even tell her the reason why went there since I didn't get the chance too. I wanted to tell her that there was a slight signal and that we might be in a battle soon. I groaned rolling onto my back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I asked myself.

"What?" Kish asked appearing in front of me. I glared at him for a moment for a few reasons. One he was in my room, two we all agreed we couldn't fight when Pai and I came that we wouldn't fight with each other, and three he was trying to get into my business like always.

"It's nothing." I said. I felt my bed lean down on my left side, as Kish sat down.

"Tell me you have that look on." Stupid cousin.

"Huh, don't say anything ok!" He nodded. I looked at him for a moment. Something seemed wrong with him, but I knew if I said something he'd yell at me for trying to change the topic. "I… I… I accidently kissed her!" I said, grabbing my pillow and covering my face with it so he couldn't see my blush.

"Really? Wow, my little cousin is growing up so fast!" Kish said, acting as if he was crying. I threw my pillow at him, hitting him right in the fast.

"So what's bothering you?" I asked. He looked at the ground then back at me.

"It's about Ichigo." He said.

"I don't care." I said sitting up.

"Fine, yesterday I found out who the Blue Knight is."

"Who?"

"Ichigo stupid boyfriend!" Kish yelled digging his nails into my pillow he was still holding.

"Oh." I said. I know I should have said, 'Oh, it's ok Kish! She'll still love you' or 'Don't worry she will love you back one day.' But I knew that the Old Hag would never like Kish that way. Honestly I felt bad for Kish, but I didn't want to support him in liking her when in the end his heart will be broken.

"Yea, well you should go and see your girlfriend again." Kish said now trying to change the subject off his problems since he usually doesn't like talking about them with others.

"She not my girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Runt, listen she likes you. She most likely liked the kiss. Now go and tell her how you feel." Kish said. Dang, he was sounding much more mature than he usually was.

"Who are you?" I asked jokingly.

"Shut up and go." Kish said and I stood up.

"Ok, ok." I said. He nodded and I teleported out of my room to next to the café.

"Wait what am I going to say?" I asked myself next to the back stairs of Café Mew Mew.

"Pudding doesn't know, Na no da." I heard someone say as arms wrapped around me under my shirt, and digging their head into my neck.

"Pudding…"I said surprised. Great what am I going to say now? I don't have time to think.

"What did Taru-taru want to say, Na no da?" She asked.

"L-let go, monkey girl!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Na no da." She said, but didn't let go. "So what was Taru-taru going to say?"

"That we might be in battle later tonight!" I yelled staring at the ground, my facing becoming warmer by the second.

"Really, Na no da?" Pudding asked letting go finally, but I stayed were I was not looking at her. I could see her feet and a bottom of a broom stick go in front of me.

"Yea, Pai said he was getting a slight signal." I said.

"What an amazing friend Taru-taru is! Na no da!" She yelled dropping the broom and hugging me again.

"Get off!" I yelled pushing away, and stumbled back a few feet. "We are not friends!" I said looking up to see Pudding smiling at me. I felt my heart pounding harder in my chest. 'Why does she always smile?'

"I-I have to go now." I said.

"When will Taru-taru see Pudding again, Na no da?" Pudding asked.

"I don't know. See ya'." I said then teleported into a nearby tree.

I watched as she picked up the broom and started to sweep the path way as she hummed.

'Why is she sweeping the back pathway of to the café?' I thought to myself. I watched for a few more minutes until Mint walked out the back door in normal clothes.

"Are you ready?" Mint asked. Pudding nodded with, of course, a bright smile on her face. Pudding set the broom against the building-like castle and they started to walk around the building. I was about to follow them when a bird started to yell a branch above me after I made a sharp movement forward. I quickly teleported to the ship before they could turn around and see me.

I sighed, as I started to look around for Kish. I ended up knocking on Pai's main lab door. He opened the door and appeared in the crack of the door.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I can't find Kish and I'm bored." I said. He rolled his eyes and then shut the door in my face. A few moments later he opened the door and came out with a few lab tubs fill with chemicals. He set his chemicals on one of the tables and went over to his computer

[A/N- ok basically the rest is episode 46, sorry they Pudding and Tart don't see each other after this battle.]

* * *

**So here is the question, it's pretty stupid but I wanna know ^^**

**What song do you think fits this story so far? Please tell me what song fits! :D**

Ok, I know this is a sucky small chapter, and it really has no point to it, but here are a few reasons why-

I only have a few ideas left and the idea I had for this chapter did not go with the episode at all

I really have no motivation to write this anymore :/

This was an episode chapter, honestly I was really looking forward to writing some of the thoughts Tart was going to have during the episode but again, no motivation too. :/

This is also a filler chapter, I need to get threw another chapter or two to get where I want to be at.


	14. Amusement park

Thank for those who had reviewed and told me what song's you thought would be good with this story! ^^ I always love to match songs with my stories, and I don't know I MIGHT make a youtube video for it, like how I did for Garden Remedy ^^

* * *

I teleported to Earth still half asleep. I hardly slept last night because of that 'kiss' I had with Pudding yesterday. I floated down into the tree I used to watch Pudding and made myself comfy. Hopefully I could at least rest my mind here.

So many things has happened in the last few weeks. Somehow I got caught up with a human- monkey girl that's always on my mind now. I'm becoming less loyal to my planet and more like Kish each decision I make. What is Pai going to say if I become totally like Kish, what would Deep Blue do?

I sighed finally letting myself rest, letting my worries go as good I can for now, sleep starting to take over.

"Taru-taru!" I heard the same voice I hear everyday yell. I jumped in the air from the scare she gave me. It's not the fact she scared me from yelling my stupid nickname, it's the fact that I haven't totally understood the fact that we kissed…

"Pudding doesn't have work today, Na no da!" She yelled from below. I didn't float down to the ground like I would have usually, I didn't want to move. I wanted to know how to ask Pudding what she thought of it… If she could just forget about it.

It's not like I want to forget about it, it's just that's not how I wanted my first kiss to turn out like. I wanted my first kiss to be more prepared and me not freak out like that, and to make sure that she would kiss me back in return.

"Is Taru-taru coming down, Na no da?" She asked. I was frozen in thought, I didn't even process what she had just said. I watched as she started to climb the branches of the tree until she reached the branch right next to me. She carefully sat down, letting her legs dangle off the branch. "Are you ok, Na no da?" She asked.

"Y-yea." I said looking at her, she was smiling like her normal self.

"Pudding has an idea! Na no da! We're going to the amusement park!" She yelled happily. I quickly pushed aside my thoughts, maybe I could just talk about it later…

"Amusement… Park?" I asked.

"Yes, Na no da! Does Taru-taru not no what it is, Na no da?" She asked making herself look cuter, tilting her head a little.

"No."

"It's fun, Na no da! Taru-taru will like it!" She yelled jumping off the branch and clinging onto me. Of course she couldn't just act like a normal person in a tree! I struggled to stay floating with her weight added one. I slowly made my way down to the ground.

"Come on Taru-taru, Na no da! Let's go!" She yelled pulling me out of the park towards the dome. I didn't even have time to protest before I was out of breathe from running. This girl is crazy!

We ran all the way next to the dome to see an amusement park nearby. [A/N- Actually there is an amusement park next to the Tokyo Dome lolz, look it up people :P in less that's not actually in Tokyo and there's another Tokyo dome? XD]

"Oh…" Pudding said looking at the park.

"What?" I asked falling to the ground.

"Pudding doesn't have enough money for both of us, Na no da." She said. I looked up at her and saw that she really wanted to get into the amusement park. I sighed and sat up.

"I'll teleport us in." I said. She looked down at me with her bright-sunny smile, and I could feel my heart beat faster. 'Why does she have to be so pretty?'

"But that's bad, Na no da." She said.

"I'm a bad guy." I said standing up and holding out my hand to her. She smiled at me, taking my hand. I looked over to the park and teleported us in on top of a building. Once I got a good view of the park I teleported to a spot were no body was at.

"Oh. Taru-taru, Pudding forgot to tell you to get your hoodie, Na no da." She said stilling holding onto my hand.

"Uh, I guess it doesn't matter I can pass as a… What do you humans call it when people dress up weirdly?"

"A cosplayer, Na no da."

"Yea that's it."

"Ok, Na no da! Great idea!" She yelled excitedly. She began to look around at the rides that were all around us. "Which one, which one, which one… There!" She said pointing to what looked like a spinning machine of death.

"That?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes, Na no da!" She yelled, and like always, dragging me to where she wanted to go.

This time to the death machine.

For about fifteen minutes of my life we stood in a long line waiting to get onto the death machine. Pudding talked about how her and Mint were getting along behind the scenes of the Mews and how it was working out perfectly. During the time she was talking I started to feel uncomfortable, I could feel the stares of people around us onto me.

We sat down onto the ride. The ride had eight sections that came out of the base. It was black with likes on the sides of each leg and the base. At the end of each leg was a small circle like seat that your able to sit in with only a bar keeping you in the seat. The legs were in an angle… As in six of the legs were in the air and two were a foot off the ground. [A/N- hahah yush this is an actual ride though I make it sound a little different than it really is haha here is a link to see the magical ride :D .com/forum/files/idlewild11_ Please tell me if the link doesn't work.]

I could feel my body shaking a little bit, when I was standing in line I saw what this monster did! The seats at the end of it's legs spun around and around as the machine spun the legs around! It was like… Double spinning!

"Taru-taru isn't scared is he, Na no da?" Pudding asked smiling at me as the legs started to move upwards then stopped as soon as two new carts were near the ground, it unloaded the people from it and new people replaced them.

'What am I thinking! I can fly!' I thought, I looked down and saw we were pretty high in the air. Although I've been higher than this stupid old thing! As I stared at the ground a feeling came over me, I felt uneasy. Was it because I had no control of this machine? And it could send us flying in the air, letting us die since I can't undo the bar in front of us which is the only thing holding us in and fly away safely?

"Taru-taru?" She asked as the machine moved again suddenly stopping with a jerk.

"Oh, no. I'm not scared why would I be?" I asked as if I had all the bravery in world. She just rolled her eyes and stared at the people who were now loading.

"These are the last people to load, Na no da!" She yelled with excitement I her voice as I felt my stomach drop.

The beast of a machine started to move slowly, but not for long. The thing seemed as if it was spinning us a million miles per hour! Way faster than I can fly! Oddly I enjoyed it though, quickly forgetting about how scared I was before.

The only problem there was, was the fact I was smushed against Pudding. [A/N- ya' know how when you're on a ride that spins and you're automatically stuck to the person who is more towards the ride's base, yea sorry if you guys don't know what I'm talking about. lol] I knew I was blushing, but thankfully her eyes were closed. She honestly was having too much fun already.

After the ride stopped, we got off and walked towards the next closes ride. Although my walking wasn't exactly straight since my head was still spinning from the ride.

"Did Taru-taru have fun on the spiny [Spin-ee] ride, Na no da?" She asked. I nodded remembering how close I was too her. She smiled at me, pulling me forward as the line moved up.

The whole day went by in a blink of an eye as we went on many of the monsters she called rides. At the end of the day I ended up teleporting her home since it was about eleven and she was too tired to walk home, which I understood as well since I was also tired from the day we had.

"Night, Taru-taru! See ya' tomorrow, Na no da!" She said waving by to me as I floated up in the air.

"Night." I said and teleported to my room.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ ^^**

I'm so sorry! I do realize I could have done so much with this chapter I truly am sorry! Honestly since I don't feel like writing this anymore (which honestly I do! Trust me I'm so attached to this story and yet I can't find anything to help me get motivated) The only reason why I finished this chapter was because one of **Mew-Serene**'s story gave me motivation for a while, but of course with me, nothing can last long :/

But I guess the shorter the chapter is the quicker to the end? Which I know some of you people are thinking 'WTF SHE'S ALREADY THINKING OF ENDING THE STORY! DANG WAY DOESN'T SHE WANT TO WRITE THIS ANYMORE!'…. hahah well hopefully this is what you're thinking. But honestly if the chapters were longer the ending would still be coming soon since I'm going with the anime in this, the ending is coming Hahaha but not in the next chapter! NO! Hahaha

Trust me the last chapter will hopefully be the longest of all! I've been planning it ever since the beginning! Hahah yea, that's what got me writing this story cause I had an idea for the end ^-^

ALSO thank you for those who had answered my question, but I chose **Mew Kisu**'s song, which is

All About Us By t.A.T.u

She PM'd me changing the song ^-^ Hahaha, so I will try to tie the song into the last chapter as well!

Until next time! :D


	15. Candy Wrapper

Well Happy Valentine's Day! My present to you is this chapter :D lol

Long time, I know lol ^^ this chapter maybe be kind of boring but suck it up lol it's another step closer to ending the story, which is both a good and bad thing. I guess it depends on how you see it ^-^

This chapter is going to be after episode 47 please enjoy :D

Please ignore my spelling/writing errors. I realize I've made a lot in the past but please try to look past them! Lol

* * *

It's been a few days since Pudding and I had been to the amusement park. I've made myself a little routine by eating breakfast around eleven AM, leaving the ship around one, meeting Pudding on her break since she begs me the day before to do so, leaving the ugly pink café, doing whatever I feel, meeting Pudding at the fountain like always, and then just doing what she feels. We went to a candy shop to buy some candy then back to the park two times, wandered around the park aimlessly once trying to think of something to do, and got ice cream once. Although I don't know why we got ice cream since it's still pretty cold outside and only a few stores were actually selling ice cream in a cone. We ended up shoving the ice cream into each other's faces anyways, that was probably the best thing we did out of the those few days. I mean you don't get ice cream slammed in your face everyday do you?

But today ruined my routine I had made. And of course the one who of the two people who always ruins my fun the most was Pai. He had come up with a plan like he always does, and of course Kish and him are still angry with each other meaning Kish had no part of this plan.

I honestly was having a blast hurting that old hag and her ugly blonde headed boyfriend [A/N- I have nothing against blondes! I am also a blonde so don't be like :O She's a hater of blondes! Hahaha no.] I was enjoying showing off my strength by kicking him in the face or punching that worried look for the old cat lady off him. Let me tell you, I was having a party. But of course the old hag had to ruin it like everyone else has too.

That plan failed obviously. Though it did kill me to see Pudding in pain, but of course I'd never show it especially when Pai was around. Even if I did decide to help her out of the mess we put her in I'd have my throat slit and she'd still be in the same situation as before.

I looked at the clock. It read eight -twelve PM. She's twelve minutes late… Wow I'm starting to sound like a worried parent waiting for his child to get home from a date with one of those 'bad boys'. Gross.

I sighed sitting down and remembering what she had said to me earlier. A few minutes after the fight I went to find Pudding. I ended up finding her walking home alone, at least the green mew wasn't with her since lately she's been walking with Pudding home. I floated down next to her and asked if we we're going to meet today. Pudding being Pudding said yes with a smile then hurried home to make her siblings dinner.

"Hey Taru-taru!" I heard her sweet voice call out. I looked up and gave her a slight smile. I try not to seem as friendly to her, but since we've been together so much now, and the fact she can make anyone smile, it was hard to hide my nice side.

"Hi." I said standing up. I saw that she was holding a pink baggy in her hand. I guess she noticed that I was staring at it.

"This two pieces of Red Velvet Cheesecake, Na no da!" She said holding it up more. "Pudding was walking out of the candy shop since Pudding thought it would be a good idea to get the candy before the shop closed, Na no da. Mint saw me walking out and handed Pudding the bag saying that she was coming to drop this off for Pudding and Taru-taru to share, Na no da!" She said having a big smile across her face. Was Mint really that nice? I mean I know she's someone I can trust, clearly, but I didn't think there was much of a nice side to her.

"You said Mint, right?" I had to make sure.

"Yup!" She said as I started to walk with her down a random path.

"That's hard to believe…" I said, she nodded her head in agreement."

"Pudding couldn't believe it either! Especially after out fight today, Na no da."

"Is it poisoned?" I asked. I heard Pudding try to hold back a laugh but couldn't.

"Pudding doubts it, Na no da. Because Pudding wouldn't know which is the poisoned one and would eat it, Na no da?"

"Maybe that's the point. It could be a test." I felt something hit my arm with a little strength, I looked over to see right hand into a fist.

"Did you just punch me?" I asked smiling.

"Maybe…" She said laughing. Although it was a joke and light punch, which was most likely done on purpose and she could've used her whole strength, I was a little surprised that she had did that.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Pudding wants Taru-taru to decide, Na no da." She said, I guess she ran out of ideas. We walked in silence for a few moments as I tried to think of something.

What can we do? It's late, not many places are open now and anyways I don't want to cause a scene like the other day when Pudding and I went to the candy shop the first time. Some lady with her child noticed I looked like the 'floating people' who has been attacking Tokyo as seen on the news. Which she was correct but Pudding and I had to convince her that I was just a cos-player who took interest in the 'floating people'.

I thought of everything we had done together to remember where all we've been. The beach, candy shop, café balcony, Mint's mansion, some other café place, the park, the other side of the park with the garden, the Tokyo Tower, and…. Oh!

"I know the perfect place." I said. She gave me a curious look.

"Where, Na no da?"

"It's a surprise." I said, it seems we just keep giving each other surprises. I wrapped one arm around her back and lifted her up into my arms (bridal style). I started to float up in the air as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I could feel the pink bag hitting lightly against my back as I looked down at her.

"Is Taru-taru ok? Your face is getting red, Na no da." She informed me, although I already knew.

"I-I know." I said. She must not trust me when it comes to flying… That's it…

I decided just to concentrate on flying to my destination I set us. But it was kind of hard to stay concentrated while carrying a beauty-. What! No, she's just a girl. I would never say anyone is beautiful, the only thing that is beautiful is death to the enemy right? Isn't that what I heard before… But by who?

Before I knew it we were at my destination. I gently put her down onto top of the building we were on and she was smiling so brightly. She looked around as leaves blew around us from a breeze, the sound of leaves shaking sounded us. She turned to me with an expression that seemed almost as if she was amazed. Before I knew it she was hugging me, I struggled in her arms but I didn't struggle enough to break out of her grip. After about a minute she let go and sat down. Pudding looked up at me with something shining in her eyes… What is it?

I looked around our surroundings. All I could see were tree tops and some building lights that surrounded us as well, this was the place we truly met each other… Well a few thousand feet under us anyways. The Tokyo Dome.

"Sit, sit. Na no da." She said patting the spot next to her. I nodded and did as she wanted. Pudding opened the bag and pulled out two containers, two forks, and a hand full of candy drops. She stuck the candy drops in her pocket and gave me a container with a fork. We both opened out containers to find what she had said was in it, we each other a piece of Red Velvet Cheesecake. And let me say it looked good enough for me.

"If I die from this, I'll kill you." I said before I took my first bite.

After about fifteen minutes of taking our sweet time eating our pieces of heaven we ended up lying down. Although the roof was curved it didn't seem that much of a difference when in the middle of it.

"Taru-taru, when do you think this will end? Na no da?" Pudding asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon." I said looking over at her, but she was still staring up at the sky. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Pudding wants to help Taru-taru save his planet, but Pudding can't give up her own. Na no da." I sighed. I knew what she meant. If the humans did the same thing we would still fight for our planet even if they were there first.

My people are dying, what else can I do? Only three of us were chosen to save hundreds of people. We weren't expecting so much trouble, but Deep Blue did warn us new creators had inhabited this planet. I just wasn't expecting these creators to be so... Like us…

We laid in silence thinking of how things were or could be from this fight.

"If we win what would Taru-taru, Kish, and Pai do, Na no da?" She asked.

"I-I'm not sure… We're kind of hoping to win…" I said. This is not a conversation I want to have with her.

"Then Pudding and everyone will die…" She said in a sad tone.

"I can keep you somehow." I said a suggestion. She smiled for a moment before it disappeared.

"Pudding couldn't stay when she knows her friends, family, and innocent people died and I lived, Na no da. It wouldn't be fair, Na no da." I groaned. There isn't an option either of us can pick is there?

"I guess what happens… Happens."

"Yea. Best of luck to the both of us, Na no da." She said in a lighter tone. She sat up and turned to me. "Want some candy, Na no da?" She said in her usual happy, carefree voice.

"I've been waiting all day for some." This is partly true. Pudding pulled the candy out of her pocket and gave half to me. I unwrapped one that had a weird zebra print of the wrapper. All together I have twenty different kinds of wrappers from the candy drops Pudding has given me. Not yet have I had the same wrapper twice.

I glanced up after sticking about two pieces of candy into my mouth to find Pudding staring at me with amusement. As soon as she realized I was looking at her she burst out laughing.

"Weht" Was what came out when I tried to say what. Which all that did was make her laugh harder. Wow she really is entertained easily, I thought. I managed to swallow one of the candy drops and stick was working on the other. By this time Pudding had calmed down and ate some of her own candy drops.

I pulled the last one I had and analyzed the wrapper. This one was white and somewhat boring, it kind of made me want to throw if off the building for some reason.

"Awesome, Na no da! Pudding didn't realize she gave you a white candy drop! Open it, open it, Na no da!" She yelled. I gave her a confused look for why she was getting so worked up over a white candy wrapper. "The white wrappers have sayings in side of the wrapper, Na no da! Be careful not to rip it, Na no da!" I haven't ripped one yet…

I slowly unwrapped it, taking my sweet time making sure not to rip this one. I popped the candy in my mouth as I read the wrapper. I wasn't expecting what it said, I was waiting for something more like 'You will have luck in the near future.' Or some crap like that.

"Read it, Na no da." Pudding yelled.

"Fine," I muttered. "If they hurt you, they hurt me too."

"Mmmh." She said as if trying to figure out what it truly means.

"Is it talking about the candy drop, cause I already ate it. It's died now." I said putting the wrapper in my pocket filled with the other wrappers I had received today. Pudding being Pudding found what I said funny again.

"No silly. The sayings on the wrappers do with relationships of life. It must be talking about how the person who has the wrapper feels if, or when someone they love gets hurt, they would get hurt as well. Na no da." Wow that's pretty intense for a little saying on a back of a candy wrapper…

I watched as Pudding yawned having a sleepy look in her eyes.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked.

"Please, Na no da." She said. I smiled as we both got up and she hugged me, waiting to be teleported to her house. I 'hugged' her back and teleported from the top of the dome to the front of her house. She waved night to me and went inside.

"Night." I whispered and teleported to the ship.

As I walked into my room I emptied my pocket of candy wrappers. Since I had so many I had to put all of them in a box and I put them right next to the box with my human clothes under my desk. The only two candy wrappers on my desk were the first, red candy drop wrapper I had ever had and the second was the newest one, the white wrapper with the weird saying on the inside.

* * *

"If they hurt you, they hurt me too." quote from All About Us by Tatu


	16. What an Idiot

I'm going to try to make this chapter a good one, hopefully ya'll will like it! X3

* * *

"Hey, watcha carrying?" I asked floating down to my blonde friend's side. She smiled her sunshine smile held out the wood woven basket out in front of me.

"Take a look inside, Na no da."

I lifted one of the two lids and saw that there was food in the basket, I could only tell sandwiches but I didn't know what the other things were.

"We're going on a picnic! Na no da!" She said skipping around me towards a path. I floated slightly off the ground and followed her. She had the day off today, so we met at five o'clock today after she was done taking care of her younger siblings. We went down the path for a while until we came to a dirt trail. We made our way down the try, which was pretty narrow, but made it to the end. At the end of the dirt path was a small clearing which trees surround the whole circle which different kinds of plants all throughout it.

"Did you humans make this?" I asked. I knew humans could plant flowers and things like that, so why couldn't they have made this? They probably made it to suck up to the planet for destroying it so much.

"Nope. This is part of the park that has been untouched, Na no da." She said as she walked to the middle of the clearing. She turned and motioned me to come. I slowly floated over to her while taking in the scenery. This must be how everything looked before the stupid humans ruined it.

Pudding gently lifted a pale yellow blanket out of the basket and spread it across the grass. She sat down on it and started to pull out the food next. I sat cross-legged, analyzing the food. Sandwiches, the ones earlier, two juice pouches, two pudding cups (one vanilla and chocolate mixed and one banana favored), and lastly one large cookie which both of us was probably going to split.

"Thank you!" I said after we had got our food organized and ready to eat. We both started out with the pudding cups first, what rebels we are. Than the sandwiches that had chicken with mayo on them [A/N- They're the best! X3] with the juice pouches. Lastly consuming the giant cookie.

For the rest of the time we basically just talked about whatever came to mind. After about an hour of talking we both laid down on the blanket.

"So how'd ya find this spot?" I asked looking up at the clear blue sky with the big rock in the sky showing, I think the humans called that the moon.

"Pudding was climbing through the trees and found it, Na no da. Pudding's seen other people here time to time but hardly anyone knows about it, Na no da." She said with a tiring sigh at the end.

We l laid there in silence after that. Enjoying the scenery, weather, and each other.

'Nothing can ruin this day.' I thought. Of course that was a lie, at that every moment my eyes wandered to a shaded area of the clearing to land on two eyes shining in the sunlight. I didn't have to see the face to know who the eyes belonged too.

"Oh no." I whispered. Pudding gave me a weird look before speaking.

"What is it, Na no da?" She asked. I didn't give an answer, only breathed in.

"I have to go." I said in a whisper.

"Taru-taru! Wait!" She yelled as I was about to teleport away. I can't stay here, I'm screwed.

"What?" I asked in a rush.

"Don't leave yet, Na no da. Pudding has something to tell Tar-"

"I have no time monkey girl." And with that I teleported away leaving the yellow Mew, to hopefully be safe.

I waited in the ship's meeting room until the spy appeared into the room.

"Pai!" I said before thinking of what else to say. I shouldn't be getting to mad… I'm the one who's going too killed by him. I was caught with the enemy! I'm so screwed! What am I doing yelling at him first!

"Taruto." Pai said crossing his arms. "What where you just doing?" He raised his eyes brow.

I sighed and backed away a little bit. What am I going to tell him? How am I going to explain this? Deep Blue literally going to kill me if he finds out…

"You saw." I said in a whisper constantly looking everywhere on the ground.

"I knew it." He said turning slightly away from me.

"Don't tell Deep Blue." I said as my hair went into my face.

"Taruto you're in deep trouble. Tell Deep Blue would make matter worst. I can't do the mission by myself. But you can't see the Mews. There're the enemies. What were you thinking?" He asked rather calmly. I guess he just didn't want to lose it… Yet.

"I… Errr… Was just…" I couldn't think of anything. How could I when so many things were going through my mind?

"You cannot ever speak to them again in less in battle! You could have ruined the whole mission. What if she was trying to trick you?" He lost his cool…

"She wasn't!"

"How could you trust a human? A Mew Mew? _The enemy_?"

"I-I didn't." His eyes narrowed.

"Tsk. I should have figured you weren't ready to come onto this mission. I should have told the court no." My eyes widened.

"What? The court asked if I should go?" He nodded.

"I said yes, because I thought you were into saving our people not sneaking off with a human!" I felt something come over me… Was it the feeling of someone being disappointed in me? If so, this is the worst feeling ever.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry wouldn't have helped us if you got tricked and ruined our mission."

"I… I…"

"Save your breathe. You are now on permit lock down." I let my head fall, having my hair fall in my face once again and I sighed heavily.

"Did Kish know about this?" Pai asked.

"No."

"Ok," He sighed lightly. "Go to your room. We will talk again later I have work to do." I nodded and he walked off to the direction of his lab. I gradually made my way to my bedroom and opened the door slowly then slamming it loudly so Pai knew I was in it.

What am I going to do? What else is he going to say to me? Is Pudding ok? I hope she isn't mad at me…

So many thoughts flew through my head as a laid on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. I closed my eyes hoping to get this new head ache out, but it didn't help.

"Taruto, do you know where Kish is?" Pai asked now in my room, I didn't even realize he came in. I guess I was too deep in thought to know what was in my surroundings.

"No," I said sitting up with a stretch. "Why?"

"I got a signal a few hours ago. After studying the signal I found it was the Blue Knight, the Mew Mews, and Kisshu." [A/N- episode 48 people! :D wow almost done in the anime, time wise.]

"What really? What happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I'm going to go and check it out in a few minutes." I mentally sighed in relief, he forgot… "But I want to talk with you first." Dang it!

"W-what about? We already talked earlier remember?"

"Yes but I want to get through to you. I don't understand what happened to the Taruto I used to know?"

Pudding. I could simply say that, the straight truth. I met an amazing girl named Pudding.

"I guess… Stress?" What a stupid lie.

"I can see straight through you." His eyes narrowed.

"Uh, you know exactly why." I said falling onto my back, my head hitting softly onto my pillow.

"Yes, because you are exactly like you're idiotic cousin. I shouldn't have let you be around him too long."

"Kish has nothing to do with what I did! I made the decision to see her every day, he had no part of me seeing her." Which was somewhat true in the way Pai is talking about.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Was she forcing you then? Was she trying to hold you hostage in a way?" He crossed his arms and started to talk to himself. "Maybe I show her what damage she could have possibly done to us…"

"I wanted to see her. I was the one who went to see her every single day. She didn't make me, Kish didn't tell me too, I wasn't forced by anyone. I am the one at fault. And if you dare put a finger on her I will kill you with my bare hands!" I shouted jumping off my bed, and standing only a few feet away from Pai. I watched in amazement as Pai's face dropped for the every first time in front of me. His mouth hung open and he went wide eyed for only a few mere seconds before having his non-emotional face on.

"You'd what?" He asked in a dominate tone."

"Y-you… You heard me!" Pai dove towards me, pinning me to the wall. His nails digging into my shoulders, he looked really… Pissed, he shook me as he yelled to me with spit flying at me here and there.

"Boy you need to straighten up! You're threatening to kill me over a mere human girl! She's the enemy, the one we're trying to kill! You don't kill your own team mate for her! What are you thinking! Remember the reason why we came here? The entire purpose of this mission! Exterminate all living beings that are destroying our once beloved home planet! Our people are dying while you're running off fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Pai you're hurting me!" I yelled as everything sank in. He looked at the pain on my face, letting go and backing away slowly.

"I'm going to go and find out what happened earlier today. Stay here." He said before teleporting away. I slid down to the ground with my back still against the wall as everything Pai had just said circle around and around my head.

"What an idiot." I said letting my head fall into my arms that were propped up by my knees.


	17. She is the enemy

I feel like a moron, I really do! I totally forgot to give credit to **TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva **for the picnic idea last chapter! ^^' so thank you lol

WARNING- this chapter maybe confusing to people who don't understand me, which is like everyone harharhar so sorry if this is confusing at all!

* * *

Days past as I stayed on my bed, only moving when Pai brought food in for me. I couldn't do anything now, even if I wanted too. She's probably mad at me since I haven't seen her in almost a week. Blowing her off. She probably thinks I'm some kind of jerk, which in good.

The days that came and past I realized what was going on. How my brain had gone numb and strayed unknowingly into the mists. I had long ventured out from the main purpose of why I came to this planet, kill all that ruins it and make it our home once again. Some virus must have infected from this planet, an unknown disease that neither us, higher powered civilization nor the puny humans, could understand or treat. What the hell? Did I go mad? Did I need to go to an insane asylum, because this bedroom is basically one… It helped though. Whatever the virus was I somehow managed to get over it… I can see a clear as ever now.

She is the enemy.

I am the one who will kill for my people.

No one will stop me.

Who should I trust anyways? I've been having the problem of the enemy trusting me but… I never thought of who _I_ should trust. I can't go by Deep Blue words, he hasn't actually done anything for us. Pai is all for destroying anything for Deep Blue and our people while Kish is in his own little world. He's lost from the path but it's too late now to help him.

What a foolish human she is though. Trusting _me_,trusting the _enemy_, trusting an _outsider_. She's a fool, a moron, an idiot! So childish, she doesn't know danger. She doesn't realize I could have killed her anytime I wanted… So why didn't I? Again the only thing I can think of is a virus must have infected my mind for that period of time.

_I decided just to concentrate on flying to my destination I set us. But it was kind of hard to stay concentrated while carrying a beauti-. What! No, she's just a girl. I would never say anyone is beautiful, the only thing that is beautiful is death to the enemy right? Isn't that what I heard before… But by who?_

I thought that a while ago, yet it's one of the first things that have been coming to mind lately. I've come to realize who had said it. It was Pai I had heard it from. I overheard Kish and him talking, about what I'm not sure but the only thing I remember from that conversation is that sentence.

_The only thing that is beautiful is death to the enemy._

Either way it stuck with me and now I know that it is true. The very thought of her dying a slow painful death makes me smile a little bit. How great will it be to see her cry, to see her scream in the pain that she deserves. To see… Her smile once again.

I smacked myself in the forehead.

No! Clearly that virus is still in me, I need to get it out but how? Maybe if I inflect the pain on her now… But how? Pai but a force field around the ship so I couldn't leave. Maybe he didn't make it all over though… Since the room we have to teleport into is a room you can't possibly but a field around.

I quietly made my way out of my room and to the room we teleport into.

Hope this works.

And I teleported out of the ship with ease. Nice.

I appeared in the park, the sky was dark with the moon high up in it. She wouldn't be here at this time of hour… I guess I should have checked the time first and maybe thought of how I was going to make her cry.

I sat down with my back against the fountain's wall. It was cold as well as the night's still air. I could hear the water falling from the very top of the fountain's statue to the water waiting below. Weirdly enough Tokyo was silent, which was a surprise since I knew cars were passing the park every minute but there was no sound from the cars or the city itself.

I heard small breathing but didn't bother to look up, it sounded so small that it could have been a mouse in the bush that was passing by.

"Taru-taru?" A soft voice asked a few feet away. I looked at the small figure from the corner of my eyes and sure enough it was her, the one a came here for.

My heart started to beat a tab bit faster than needed too.

"Get out of here Pudding, I'm not in the mood." I warned.

"What's wrong Taru-taru, Na no da? You haven't shown up for days, is Taru-taru ok? Na no da? Can Pudding help?" She asked setting a bag she was carrying down and took a few steps towards me. I growled and she stopped, only to get a confused look back.

"Tar-"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled jumping up.

"There's nothing wrong with that name, Na no da."

"There is everything wrong with that stupid nickname!" I yelled clinching my fists. Why couldn't I move forward to hurt her?

"Uh, just tell Pudding what's wrong. What's your problem? Na no da, maybe Pudding can help out."

"Ugh! You are my problem! You… You… You monkey freak!" Pudding face dropped for a moment but then her expression turned to what looked like she was… Mad.

"Why is Taru-taru being such a jerk, Na no da?" She yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"Because you're the enemy! I'm not supposed to be nice to you!"

"But we're friends, Na no da!"

"Enemies!"

"Friends!"

"Enemies!"

"Friends!"

"Enemies!"

"Friends!"

"Enemies! Enemies! Enemies!"

"What does Taru-taru call it when two people hang out almost every day, Na no da?"

"Uh…"

"Friends!... Why is Taru-taru suddenly acting like this, Na no da?"

"Because the other day… Pai caught me with you while we were on the picnic. I went back to the ship and Pai… Talked to me about it…"

"Can't Taru-taru just sneak out like before, or is he watching you now. Na no da?"

"It's not like that." I said sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Then how is it like, Na no da?"

"He's not watching me at all. It's just what he said to me… It's all true…"

"If Taru-taru believes the same things as Pai does, then why did Taru-taru see Pudding all this time, Na no da? What's the sudden change of mind?"

"It's just… There's more to it..." I mumbled but somehow she still heard me.

"What else is there? Na no da?" She asked sitting next to me. My chest started to have an ache in it as my eyes slowly met hers.

"You." I mouthed looking down at my hands which were on my lap.

"Taru-taru doesn't know how to handle things, Na no da?" She asked with a small smile, she grabbed my hands and held them in hers. I felt a blush come onto my face, great.

A small breeze blew pass us as I remembered what all Pai said again. Why can't this just be easier!

I stood up sharply, pulling my hands from hers, and turned to face the monkey Mew Mew.

"I can't see you ever again in less in battle. We were never friends, and since you keep saying we were, our friendship expired then. _You_ are _my_ enemy, in which I intend to kill sooner or later." I said with a serious tone.

"Taru-taru! Pudding is not your enemy! We can be friends! All of us can, Na no da!" She said standing up as well.

"No we can't!" I yelled.

"Yes we can, Na no da. There are ways, Na no da!"

"We can keep fighting about it all night, but there is no way of us ever being friends. Listen good, and listen well.

_You are my enemy._

_I am your enemy._

_We are enemies, get over it._"

Pudding just sighed letting her head fall a little, her eyes searching the ground. She turned around picked up her bag and swiftly turned back at me.

"Taru-taru, listen good, and listen well. Na no da.

_I am not your enemy._

_You are not my enemy._

_We are not enemies._

_We are friends, maybe you need to think about it for a few more days, Na no da. _

_Besides Pudding already figured out who you are truly fighting, who truly is your enemy right now." _She said with almost a… Smirk yet her soft, sweet tone of voice didn't match.

"Who?" I asked.

"Love."

"Huh?"

"Love is the enemy. Taru-taru think about it, Na no da." She said giving me a quick smile then walking off.

I sighed and teleported back to the ship. I didn't even get the chance to hurt her.

Love… Is the enemy? Huh.

* * *

One last chapter to go! Oh dear… :/


	18. Always be Mine Final Chapter!

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm super-duper sorry for such the long wait! Especially for the last chapter!

Sorry, gomen, scusa, désolé, Bocsánat, извините, atsiprašau

Well you get it I'm a thousand million times sorry! Even more! I love you all so much (heh, not in the creepy way XD) for reading, reviewing, and waiting & waiting for me to update! Hope it was worth the painful waiting!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW

ANYWAYS, since this is the final chapter it has a lot of dialog from the actual anime, so you kind of gotz to readz it people. I added Tart's thoughts as well. I will use a '#' mark to show when the episodes dialog begin and end. Of course I'm adding a little of my own dialog (not much) into it, but once I'm done with the anime's dialog it will be my own writing from there, oki doki? I OF COURSE DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, if so I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

(Also I will have a long authors note at the end of the story as well, which you can read if you feel like idc if you do or not)

Remember I'm a writer not an editor! Deal with the spelling mistakes!

* * *

A few days passed as that night replayed in my head over and over again.

_"Taru-taru, listen good, and listen well. Na no da._

_I am not your enemy._

_You are not my enemy._

_We are not enemies._

_We are friends, maybe you need to think about it for a few more days, Na no da._

_Besides Pudding already figured out who you are truly fighting, who truly is your enemy right now." She said with almost a… Smirk yet her soft, sweet tone of voice didn't match._

_"Who?" I asked._

_"Love."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Love is the enemy. Taru-taru think about it, Na no da."_

Every time I try to find an answer to what she had said it all came down to one conclusion. She's right.

No matter how much I hate to admit it, she is.

Everyone must think I'm mad, gone crazy, went to Loony Ville came back then went there on vacation again. Ha, I think I am messed up in the head right now…

I have to save and please my plant, I want to be with the girl that is human and the enemy, and I just want to be happy. Is that so wrong?

Don't people say get what you need not want?

But is it true in this case? I need to save my people, and I want to be with Pudding… Who am I kidding? I can't fool myself any longer. I need to be with Pudding, I have to be with her. I can't be away from her smile forever…

I slowly floated off my bed and started to go through my desk and any random things around it.

The stupid human outfit I got when we went to Mint's house.

All the candy wrappers I had collected.

All good memories and I want to keep making them with her.

I glanced down at the mess I had made going through everything. My eyes landed on one white wrapper.

_If they hurt you, they hurt me too_

I read this repeatedly.

"If they hurt Pudding… They hurt me too…" My heart sank in my chest as I finally realized what the stupid saying meant. That's it, I've made my decision. I will protect Pudding. But how? I can't just turn against Pai nor my people, I still want to help them as well.

Why is life so damn hard?

"Taruto!" I sighed, Pai was yelling for me.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Come here. Kisshu wants to have a meeting with us!" He yelled. I had no other choice than to go. I haven't seen Kisshu in what seemed like forever. What in the hell was he doing?

#

"What's the meaning of this, Kisshu?" Pai asked as the three of us teleported into the city.

Kish turned around to face us, his golden eyes turned to Pai. "What do you mean?" He asked in his normal tone of voice. What is this guy up to? I can tell by his eyes he has something planned, but what?

"You said the Blue Knight is our savior." Pai said, he had his arms crossed and back straightened.

"Ah, that." Kish said acting like he had just been reminded of something he had forgotten years ago. I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer.

"Why are you acting all big?" I asked floating a tad bit closer to hear what he had to say. I floated there for a moment with my hands on my hips as he moved his eyes towards me.

"I have a proposal for the two of you." He said swiftly.

"Proposal?"

"Instead of waiting for Deep Blue's awakening, I was thinking we should take the Blue Knight's power." He said as Pai and I listened intently.

"What?" Pai asked in what sounded like a disbelieved tone.

"You saw it when he unleaded his energy. His power is serious. If we used it, we might be able to restore our home planet without relying on Deep Blue... What do you think? Will you do as I suggest?"

"Kisshu. You..." Pai started to say.

"What's wrong, Pai?"

"You understand what you are saying, right?"

"That's right." Pai's facial expression fell from his normal non-emotional expression to in shock. "Taruto, what are you going to do?" Kish asked turning to me now.

"I'll help you!" I said without a thought.

"Taruto!" Pai yelled clinching his fist and leaning over me.

"If what Kish says is true, then we can save our home planet." I said, plus that way it's an easy way to save Pudding from being killed! Kisshu I hope this plan works!

"What will you do, Pai?" Kish asked, once again turning back to Pai.

"No matter what happens, I will follow Deep Blue until the end." Tsk, that's Pai. See I'm not the only stubborn one around here.

"Is that so? I thought that's what you'd say." Kish said as they both turned their backs towards each other.

"Then next time we meet, we might be enemies." Pai said. I'm starting to get sick of that word…

"Heh, that's fine. I'll leave it up to you. Later!" Kish said teleporting away, I quickly followed. We transported back to the ship, but in a part unknown to me.

"Eh, I was wondering what you were doing when you were hiding yourself. This is what you were up too." I said looking at what seemed like all the chimera animas we've used in the past all together in one group. Honestly it looked pretty cool seeing them all together in one big jumble of a mess.

"That's right. I wasn't just playing around."

"With these, they don't stand a chance."

"The real target is the Blue Knight. These guys will be used as a decoy to keep Ichigo and the Blue Knight from coming together."

"Decoy?" I asked looking up to him.

"Heh, before the Blue Knight transforms we attack. We will take his spirit. If we have his spirit, we don't need his body."

Wow Kish has really thought this through.

"You ready?" He asked looking down at me. I nodded. "You take one half of Tokyo and I'll take the other. Release the chimeras anywhere you please. When done look for the Blue Knight."

"Okay." I said as we teleported out of the ship.

After about five minutes of releasing all the chimera's I spotted Kish searching for the Blue Knight. I joined him and after a few more minutes of searching Kish had finally spotted him.

"I finally found you." Kish said as we floated down and knelt in front of the old hags tan boyfriend, the Blue Knight. "I came to serve you, Blue Knight." Kish stop joking around!

"Just kidding." He said looking up to the shocked tan pretty-boy. He seemed as if he was a zombie. What's wrong with this guy? He looks like he's dying from some unknown disease. The Blue Knight started to back away, seeming to be having trouble breathing from shock. Kish stood up swift and held out his hand.

"I'm taking your spirit." Kish informed him as his hand lite up, he was about to take the Blue Knight's soul.

Kish stood there trying to get the human's spirit out but no look. He started to float up wards as the tan guy started to scream in pain.

"Arrrrrh, the spirit won't come out." He said sounded as if he was using all his power he could muster up to get the tanned human's spirit out.

"What's happening?" I asked staring at the sight in front of me; he looked like he was in so much pain.

He slowly stood back up taking in a noisy breathe and looking up at Kish. Something was different in his eyes, but only for a few seconds as he collapsed onto the ground. Kish walked over to where the Blue Knight has fallen over. He stood over the tanned super human's body for a moment before kneeling on one knee and placing a hand on his back. He had a look that seemed a little worried. I stepped closer as well.

"Hey, Kisshu!" No response. "I said, Kisshu!" He looked up at me from his trance. "Let's take this guy." I said pointing and looking at the body.

"Eh?" Kish said confused.

"We can't do it now, but there must be a way to take his spirit. We will save... Our home planet." I decided then that I will figure out how to save my planet with Kish without harming this one's inhabitance. We've done enough damage and I'm sick of causing it, they deserve to live too. Plus after all this is over my planet's people will be safe, this planet's people will be safe, and most of all my Pudding will be safe. Once this problem is overseeing Pudding won't be a problem anymore, we won't have to hide being friends… And maybe we could be even more…

"Taruto…" Kish said looking at me. Both he and I will save the two planets from any more harm, just after we get this guy's spirit…

"Aoyama-kun!" Both of us looked up to see a pink cat lady running towards us with a worried look. Great the Old Hag is here.

"Ichigo." Kish whispered as the Old Hag bent over a little, hands on knees, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at us, still breathing hard.

"Don't touch him!"

"What?" Kish asked confused from the demand, he must be out of it as well. I guess we are both disoriented. Though I think I'm a little better than Kish is.

"You heard me, I said: "Don't touch Aoyama-kun!" She yelled whole body shaking. Kish hurried jumping up and stumbling back. His eyes staying on Ichigo the whole time. She started ran over to the Blue Knight's body which was still lying on the ground, unmoved. "Aoyama-kun!" She yelled.

A glowing light came into my eye sight. Looking in the direction it came from I saw it was coming from the body that lay on the ground… What's going on?

The Pink Hag stopped as well; confused by the random fluorescent light that was coming from the tan guy's body. The human's body started to flicker between the tanned human bodies to the Blue Knight's, back and forth; back and forth it went until it stayed on the Blue Knight's body. Not a moment later the light dispersed, going everywhere, probably filling the whole city with light that could blind you in seconds if you kept your eyes open long enough. I could feel the power shooting up, hearing off in the distance the same noise. Other power spots must be shooting up into the sky too.

Soon the light dulled enough to look at as it only surrounded the body of the Blue Knight, we couldn't even see through it. The power was too dense and powerful as it sent waves of air out like a fan. All three of us stood there staring at the light shooting up into the sky not knowing what to do. The light soon stopped as a puff of dust came out of it. I could see a silhouette kneeled on the ground in the mist. It had the figure of the Blue Knight but there was something different about it…

"Ichigo! This is…" We could hear the other mews voices on the other side of the dust cloud, but we couldn't see that far through it.

"What's happening, Na no da?" I heard the sweet voice say in a worried tone, I wish I could see her…

I watched as the figure slowly stood up, I was able to see a red shining eye through the dust before it turned towards the Mews. Oh shit, this isn't the Blue Knight… Who is this?

I felt a hand grab my arm tightly. "Eeek!" Escaped my lips as I looked at who grabbed me. It was only Kish though his eyes remained on the figure that was now starting to show as the dust started to leave the area. It was most defiantly no longer the Blue Knight by his long black hair and pale almost white skin. Kish pulled us to safety, as we hid in a nearby bush. What else could we do? If this is who I'm starting to think it is then we have no power against him. All my hope poured into five girls standing in front of the pale alien. Pudding, please don't get hurt.

"I am known as Deep Blue." I heard a deep voice say, I glanced quickly away from Pudding to the long black haired alien. My stomach sunk, it really was him… Deep Blue…

"Pai…" I heard Kish say. I directed my eyes towards the person who was standing a little ways back from behind Deep Blue. When in the hell did he get here?

We listened as Pai explained the situation as he put the pieces together, how the tanned guy who was the Blue Knight was part of Deep Blue. How Deep Blue just needed to be awakened.

I heard Kish make a noise behind me as he fell to his knees. "Kisshu." I said looking over at him.

"It's too early. There's no way this could happen." He said as if he was him pain, with his eyes shut tightly.

Kish and I watched the almost movie like action in front of us, we listened to stories being reviled and the begging, anger, and distress of the voices in front of us. Sadly I can't do anything, nor could Kish. We just were able to watch as everything went down in front of us.

"Hey you, for making my sisters cry, I'll punish you. Na no da!" Pudding yelled. I stared at her hoping she wouldn't do anything stupid. Of course I was wrong; she started to run towards Deep Blue at full speed.

"Pudding-!" I almost yelled as Deep Blue swiftly held his hand out and lightening shot out of his hitting Pudding right in the stomach. She was thrown back letting out a cry of pain as she slid back to the other Mews. I tried to get up but Kish held me down by the shoulder, I quickly glanced at him. His eyes were still glued on Ichigo. I nodded quickly and kneeled back down into hiding looking back up to Pudding. Lettuce was already at her aid to see if she was alright. Suddenly she looked up as something caught her attention, quickly she picked up Pudding and jumped out of the way like the purple and blue Mew Mews did as a lightening beam went across were they had just been. A scream was heard as I looked away from Pudding to see it had hit Ichigo, who didn't move from her spot. Come on Old Hag, you can't beat Deep Blue being all disorientated! Snap out of it!

Soon I realized the pink leader was in denial, what an idiot! She was putting her own teammates at risk! She was endangering Pudding! After a while the other mews began to try to talk her into reality, only having their leader deny it.

"You're all injured. I won't make you fight anymore." She said looking at Deep Blue with hopeful eyes. This isn't going to turn out good…

Deep Blue raised his sword summoning power into it, then swinging it down towards the Mews. The four mews jumped in front of their leader calling out, "Mew Power Extension" While holding their weapons out towards the bolt of energy fling at them. A force came between the bolt and the Mews as the powers came into contact, the bolt pushing at the mews as the mews tried to hold it back. Sadly they weren't strong enough as it threw them into the air and had them fall into the shrine like arc entrance. Turning the Mews back into their regular human form.

"That's absurd. They are fools. Huge fools." I said. Why did they do that? I would have done the same for Kish if he was acting like the Old Hag as well…

I kept my eyes on Pudding, and I knew Kish was keeping his glued onto Ichigo.

Ichigo was stunned by what happened, as she shakily ran towards the others. After a few seconds at looking at her team she went over to Mint who was sitting up, they stared at each other in silence before Mint slapped her. After that it seemed Mint was scolding her, soon they all were exchanging words with each other.

Slowly Deep Blue lifted up his sword in the air while yelling, trying to get all the power in his sword he probably could… Or at least wanted. A strong wind started to blow around us as the power started to fill his sword. I noticed Pai and Ichigo were now talking.

Deep Blue swiftly stabbed his sword in the cement with ease breaking it and creating a large whole in the Earth. The energy from the contact with the sword and ground made a force of energy that exploded out word almost knocking me over. I could hear building and trees falling over and being destroyed. I saw their pink leader on one of the pieces of ground that flew up in the air. Screaming words as she fell down into the dark pit.

Although there what felt like a whole in my stomach from seeing one of my five hopes fall into a large hole that probably lead to the center of the Earth, I slowly got up and made my way towards Pudding. Kish didn't even notice as he stared with a frightened expression at the hole his love had disappeared into.

I heard a slight gasp from behind me that sounded like Kisshu, I glanced to him to see hope fill his eyes. I followed his gaze to see Pink coming out of the hole. She didn't die! The Old Hag must have caught onto something, yes! They still have chance! I smiled to myself slightly as I started to make my way towards the yellow Mew Mew.

"You're still around." I heard Deep Blue say in disgust. "Whoever opposes me shall be eliminated." I glanced back again to see that Deep Blue was raising his sword once more high above his head. Shit, he never stops does he?

Ichigo quickly pushed herself against the hole's wall and jumped back towards the others. "Everyone, are you okay?"

I was just a few feet away from the Mew Mews now and thankfully no one noticed me yet. I saw that Pudding started to stand up but was having a little trouble, yet she looked almost happy and hopeful. Why does that surprise me? I mean she is Pudding after all.

"I can't be sleeping at a place like this. When father's not around Pudding has to protect her little brothers and sister, Na no da." She said to herself, as if to get more courage. I realized she was about to fall over and quickly caught her by putting my arm around her shoulder to support her. She had her arm around my neck and looked at me with a somewhat surprised expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked. With that she smiled knowing I was on her side and I was there for her.

"Taru-taru, thank you. Na no da."

"I said you guys were fools before, but the foolish one was me." I admitted. "Damn that Deep Blue." I said. Her smile disappeared but came back seconds later.

"Cheer up Taru-taru! Now that you're with me, Pudding is a hundred times more powerful! Na no da!"

"You…" Was all I could say as hope filled me to the brim. I didn't know what to say. Excitement made me shake a little as I realized she wanted me to be with her, that she wasn't mad at me for how I acted a few nights ago. Pudding…

Pudding and I gazed into each other's eyes as we listened to the others give Ichigo encouragement to fight. Pudding had to break the gaze first; she had to give her leader some encouragement as well didn't she?

We watched as Ichigo called for her weapon and ran towards Deep Blue, starting to attack. I knew this was a bad idea for just her to be attacking him but I didn't say anything I just watch praying he didn't kill their leader. Suddenly a grey cat started to run toward them, Ichigo throwing herself against Deep Blue so he wouldn't slice the cat in half. In the process the cat cut Deep Blue on the cheeks. It landed a few feet away and transformed into the blonde human I always seen following the Mews around.

He hurried and got Ichigo, as he explained she was Mew Ichigo for a reason. Pudding looked at me and I nodded understanding that she had to go over to him. I unwrapped my arm around her as she did the same. Standing up she gave me one of her beautiful smiles before running towards the blonde guy with the other three.

I ran back to Kish who glanced at me for a moment before returning his gaze to Ichigo and the others as I did the same. They were now combining their power to attacking Deep Blue, which after a few moments their power won over his. But I knew that wasn't his full power that wasn't even level one; Mews please don't think you've won yet.

"That's fine. Playtime is now over." He said holding up his sword once more. What seems like the whole Earth started to shake.

"What is that?" I asked myself looking up at what was now floating in the sky above us.

[A/N- I'm not going to try to describe the triangle thingy that Ichigo goes into. You've seen the anime so you know what it looks like lol]

I listened as the voice over one of the Mew pendant explained that the tower is holding the final Mew Aqua. I felt my face drop as everyone else's did, even Pai asked 'what'.

"That base is most likely something that was left on Earth by the aliens in ancient times. For some reason, they sealed the final Mew Aqua inside of it." The voice explained.

"No way." I heard the blonde say.

"I see." Pai said. I couldn't hold myself back anymore I had to say something.

"Pai, what is Deep Blue planning?" I asked floating up a little bit higher behind him.

"Deep Blue has told me: That palace is the final weapon. That system will magnify his power. The entire planet will be targeted." He said in his same emotionless voice. Staring straight in front of himself.

"What did you say?" The Old Hag asked stepping forward.

"If you do that, not only Tokyo, but the Earth will also be destroyed, Na no da." Pudding said tightening her grip on her weapon.

"The palace has risen from inside the Mew Aqua's reaction. It has appeared as Deep Blue has said. The palace's system is the final Mew Aqua!" Pai said. I floated more towards the side to get out the way just in case the Mews decided to attack. At the moment they were talking to each other, probably trying to give themselves and their leader more courage again.

"Let's go!" I heard the Pink haired girl call out as they jumped towards Pai to go to the palace.

"I won't allow it." I said holding out a parasite, he infused it. "Fusion!" He yelled as the parasite turned into a chimera anima. It screeched as it flew at Mew Mews, knocking them back down to the ground.

Pai teleported high in the air in front of the Mew Mews. "We are Deep Blues faithful servants! We will not allow you inside! Kuu Rai Sen Puu Jin!" He yelled moving his fan towards Ichigo, allowing lightening to shoot out at her. She quickly jumped out of the way as the lightening hit where she had just been seconds ago. Not long after the Chimera anima came out of nowhere swooping down at the other four Mews. Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding went after the Chimera as Ichigo went to the palace.

"I told you I won't allow you to go!" Pai yelled holding his fan at Ichigo as a purple flash of light came and went. Pai held his wrist for a moment, looking down to see the wolf Mew had hit his wrist with her whip.

"Ichigo, hurry!" She said as the cat girl passed Pai. He turned yelling, "I won't allow it!" Once more sending a lightning bolt to the Mew leader. I quickly pulled my click-clacks out of my pocket and tossed them in the way of his attack. Ichigo gasped as she passed me, I could feel her stare on my back.

I spread my arms out in order to tell Pai to stop. "Ichigo, hurry up and go!" I yelled. I could see Pai's brows crease with anger.

"Taruto, damn you!"

"I… I don't like this anymore. I don't like fighting them anymore!" I yelled. I screwed my eyes tightly shut as they started to get wet as my face heated up. I honestly was sick of this. I opened my eyes to see Pai's expression soften.

"Foolish." He simply said. I yelled spinning my click-clacks high above my head holding them tightly. I then flew towards him at high speed, my eyes shut. Please let me win, please.

Then nothing. All was quiet for a moment at I felt pain pulse throughout my body. Where did he even cut me?

"Pai…" I said letting a tear escape. I couldn't think of anything as my mind went blank. Pain went through me over and over again. My lungs felt heavy as my heart started to slow.

"It would be good if you have a nice dream. An eternal dream." I heard him. My body couldn't take it anymore and I gave him. I fell from where I was hovering.

"Taru-taru!" I heard a worried voice cry out as I landed harshly on the ground, at some point dropping my click-clacks. "Taruto!" I heard her sweet voice scream in horror. I could hear other voices and loud noises start up around me but my eye lids felt too heavy to lift. My breathe only came and went every now and then.

I felt something pick up my body. I knew they were carrying me down somewhere. Was dead yet? Was something carrying me down to this place called hell I heard about once?

Whoever it was set me down, not even a moment later I felt something pick up my head gentle. Soft sobbing could be heard.

"I told you before, didn't I?" I knew that voice, I can't be in hell… Not yet. Pudding, why do you sound so sad? There's nothing to be sad about, you're planet will be safe soon. You will be safe. Don't sound so said, ok? "Fighting is less fun than playing as fri-" Her sweet voice had faded off. Pudding, don't leave yet. Don't leave.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The city was a mess. I slowly sat up my limbs feeling like I hadn't moved in ages. But wait wasn't I dead? I looked around, the first thing I saw was Pai laying on debris so I slowly made my way over to him over the ruble.

By the time I got to him he started to open his eyes. "I'm alive?" He asked himself in a whisper.

"Pai." I said softly. He looked up at me.

"Taruto, what is this?" How would I know? Before I could respond four voices caught my attention.

"Mew Power Extension." I heard Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, and my Pudding call out. Their voices echoed in the dead air as light came from them. They floated up to where the light led to, the palace. Which seemed to be falling apart.

Pai and I looked at each other in confusion while standing up. We both had so many questions that couldn't be answered. I remembered I was supposed to be dead. I was killed by… Pai…

I looked up at him and saw something different about him. I could tell he changed; he didn't die by a Mew Mew… What had happened when I was gone?

"What are you doing? Hurry up and get out!" The blonde guy said who was staring up at the broken palace. It occurred to me Kish wasn't around, where else would he be other than in the palace? His love went in there, he had to go up and had helped her.

"Pai, let's go! Kisshu can't do it by himself!" I said floating up in the air a little bit, staring up at the palace.

"Mmhm, there's not much time. Let's hurry!" He said as we both teleported into it. We teleported into it in seconds. My eyes falling onto one person, Pudding. She was now in her normal human outfit again, her monkey ears and tail now gone. She seemed happy to see me.

"Taru-taru!" She said happily.

"Pai." The green mew said, her and the others also in their normal outfits. Between me and Pai was Kish his eyes on the pink mew that was still in her outfit. The tan guy was back, I'm guessing they defeated Deep Blue after all. I knew they could! It worried me a little though that the Old Hag seemed to be knocked out since the guy was holding her bridal style.

Something fell next to my foot, I quickly looked down to see that a piece of cement was there. The place really was falling apart wasn't it?

"There is still some power left in this last bit of Mew Aqua. With this we can certainly save our home planet. So in order to save Ichigo, who risked her life for us... Ichigo, thank you." Kish said. I glanced over to him to see he was holding a blue ball. That must be the Mew Aqua… I returned my gaze to Pudding. Looking at her for the last time before the three of us teleported the mews and guy out of this place before it killed us all. We then teleported into our own ship.

Kish and Pai took the pilot seats as I stood behind them looking at one of the major screens.

"If this big thing falls, this time Tokyo would be no more!" Kish said worried.

"We will turn it into particles and annihilate it." Pai said while hitting a few buttons I had yet to learn how to use. He sent a paper thin laser to the palace, and I watched on the screen as it turned into particles going into the wind.

#

"We did it! They're safe and so will out planet! We did it! We did it!" I yelled happily, shaking with excitement. I pushed myself up onto the table.

"Tart, how many times have I said it?" Pai said crossing his arms. I sighed in annoyance, even after all what had happened he still treats me the same.

"The table is for glasses not for asses." I said, but I held my ground, giving him a glare. We had a stare down until he finally rolled his eyes, going to the fridge to find some food.

It had only been two hours ago that we had returned to the ship. Pai drove the ship a little bit out of the Earth's atmosphere. All of us had agreed we were too tired to start to head home yet, plus I know we all wanted to say good-bye to certain people. It seems even Pai had grown a fondness for the green mew mew after all.

"Hey give me something." I said to Pai. He grunted and threw me a thing of yogurt. I scowled at him after reading the label. "You know I don't like this flavor." I said setting the yogurt down beside me. I've been waiting for the last hour for Pai to go to bed to leave. Though I'm not sure why I'm waiting now, it's not like I'm not allowed to see her anymore right?

"Hey Taruto…" Pai said standing up straight with a yogurt in hand, the same disgust flavor as the one he gave me. Man he had bad taste.

"Yea?" I asked kicking my legs slightly since they started to lose feeling from just dangling in the air.

"I-I'm sorry for… Ya' know…" He said looking down at the ground, was Pai… Embarrassed? I couldn't help but to smirk to see Pai in such a weak state.

"Aah its fine. Just don't do it again." I said smiling at him. I didn't want the mood to become serious. I just went through enough today. I lost my love and my life. But regained both again… Well at least one. How am I going to be gone at my home planet before I can come back to Earth to be with Pudding? Would I even be able to come back to Earth? I sighed looking down at my feet. I shouldn't worry about it now. Tsk, I'm too young to be in love this much anyways.

"Pai where's Kish?" I asked looking up to see the spoon in his mouth. He glanced over at me before taking it out to speak.

"In the shower he should be out soon, you should take one… You need it." He said.

"Hey, you need it too!" I yelled and waving my arms around. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but be confused. Pai was smiling… And at me? "Are you okay, Pai?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just glad you're the same even after going through all of this." I stared at him like I just found out that a remote isn't actually magical, it's just some weird invention the humans made to be lazy and not get up to change the channel. A smile slowly slid onto my face.

"Ha, you think I would change after all that! I'm Taruto! The person who saved our planet! A hero can't be changing how he acts just cause of a little villain!" I said as if I was a super hero. Pai just shook his head, disposing of the empty yogurt can and walking out of the room.

"Oh yea, after I'm done in the shower I'll be… Uh in my lab. So don't bug me for the rest of the night. I'll see you in the morning before we go off." He said then leaving for the bathroom. Kish walked past him with a smirk, the same one I had on.

"Tsk, we both know he's going to see that green mew. What's her name Celery?" He asked. He had clean shorts on but was missing a shirt, his hair was down as well letting it air dry. I burst out laughing, celery, really? Even I learned all their names by now!

"Idiot, ha ha ha, it's Lettuce! And put a shirt on!" I said through my laughing fit.

"Shut up, she's the only one I have trouble remembering. There's my kitt- I mean Ichigo, Pudding, uh… Lettuce, Zakuro, and Minto." He said I raised an eyebrow.

"What's this you done with the Old Hag?"

"Yea… I still love her, but what can I do when Masaya has her now? They love each other and I can't do anything about it. Maybe I'll try to move on." Wow this doesn't sound like Kish at all…

"Who are you and what have you done with Kisshu?" I asked. He just laughed and grabbed the yogurt that was next to me. Pulling the drawer open to get a spoon.

"In the shower I was thinking," He leaned against the stove and started to shove yogurt into his mouth, after a minute he bite down on the spoon to talk again. "Maybe I don't have a chance with her right now but if we… No when we come back I might have a chance then. But until that time I will try and get over her."

"Have fun with that." I said.

"Are you going to see her tonight?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." I said crossing my arms.

"Okay so that's a yes."

"Shut up! Well are you going to visit the Old Hag?" I asked.

"Nope."

"See… Wait… What?" I asked, I'm so confused.

"I told you for now I'm going to try and get over her."

"So you're going to stay here?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Then where are you going to go?"

"You'll find out later." He said, without another word he walked out of the kitchen. Probably going to his room.

"Tart, showers open!" I heard Pai yell from down the hall. I sighed getting off the table. I guess I'll see her after my shower since by then everyone should be gone.

I pulled the rest of my hair into the side of my head and tied the hairband around the hand full of hair I had. I looked in the mirror and adjusted my shirt.

Are you ready for this Tart? To see Pudding and say good bye to her for who knows how long?

I nodded swiftly before looking around my room. It was still a mess, most of the mess memories with Pudding. Man am I going to have a hard time cleaning this when I get back.

I teleported out of the shirt (Pai made it you can teleport out of anywhere on the ship now) and to Pudding's front yard. I looked up at the sky to see a full moon in the sky. The placement of the moon meant it was around nine o'clock PM. I sighed and made my way towards Pudding front door. I would approach her like a gentlemen. Meaning I can't just teleport in her house or go creeping in her windows. I'm not a sick pervert like Kish anyways…

I lightly knocked on the front door taking in a deep breath. I didn't have it long as the door opened Pudding standing wide eyed for a moment before glomping me. Making me fall over onto the ground losing that breath I had just token. Pudding stayed on top of my just giggling and tightening the hug. Soon I realized she was crying.

"Taru-taru came to say good-bye! Na no da! Taru-taru is so sweet, Na no da!" She cried out with each word pulling me closer and closer in the hug, can we be anymore closer than we already were? I don't want to find out. I struggled under her grip, sadly she was strong when she really wanted to be.

"Yes, yes. And I never said you could call me that! Get off you monkey girl!" I yelled. She smiled her usual smile at me and sat up, still not getting off.

"Pudding's sorry! Pudding just thought Taru-taru left for good earlier today…"

"I wouldn't leave without saying good-bye; you should know that by know." I bite my lip, so much for keeping my hardcore manliness. Her smile grew as she attacked me again.

"Taru-taru cares, Na no da! Taru-taru cares!" She squealed. Damn this is going to be hard to say good-bye, but it can wait for now.

"Yes, yes now get off woman! You're crushing my organs!" She sighed happily and got off. I sat up realizing my cheeks were on fire, that's just great. Thankfully the only light there was, was the dull light next to the upper right of her door and the light coming from inside the house from the opened door.

"Does Taru-taru wanna take a walk, Na no da?" She asked. I nodded, more focused on getting the blush away before she saw it. She stood up and help out her hand. I took it and she pulled me up.

"Pudding needs to get something hold on." She said.

"Mmmhm." I said. She turned, going back into the house. I realized as she went inside she was wearing pajama pants and long sleeve shirt. Her yellow hair wasn't just in her usual braids but also put up in two little pigtails that only had the top layer of her hair. [A/N- if you don't know what I'm taking about with the hair then go copy this link~ . ]

A minute or so later she returned with shoes on and holding a key. As she closed the door behind her she locked it.

"Does Taru-taru wanna go to the park, Na no da?"

"Sure why not?" I said as we started to walk down her drive way.

"Oh Mint called earlier, maybe an hour or two ago. Na no da. She said to go to the park around nine thirty-ish, Na no da." She said in her sweet sing-song voice. I gave Pudding a look.

"Why would she want you to go there at this time of night?" I asked. Isn't that kind of weird that Mint was asking Pudding to go at this time, and at night when creepers like Kish are out! Just kidding Kish doesn't go after people my age, only his age and maybe old.

"Mint said exactly like this, Na no da 'When Taruto comes over to your house, two go to the park around nine o'clock if he's there by then.' But then Pudding heard some guy's voice in the background say something then she said 'Oh by nine thirty if he's there by then. And you two better come!' And with that she hung up, Na no da." I was completely baffled. Everything Pudding had just told me was… Weird. And who was this guy?

"What do you think she wants?" I asked.

"Pudding doesn't know, but it can't be anything bad if Mint's there!" She said happily. Yea nothing bad better happen or I'll have to kick some ass. I've been through too much to be fighting anyone else.

With that we remain quiet as we both walked into the park. It was silent; I glanced around to see that nothing has changed at all. So either it wasn't affected by Deep Blue or the Mew Aqua made it the same. Probably the latter of the two.

Something caught my eye that I didn't notice before. A bright light coming from where the fountain was at. I even heard music coming from that way, and it wasn't party music either, more like slow gentle music to slow dance too. Pudding noticed this as well looking to the area with curious eyes. She noticed my stare and smiled at me.

"Wanna hurry over to see what's going on, Na no da?" She asked.

"Yea…" I said. She quickly took my hand and we were off towards the fountain. Which meant insistent blush from her touch, great.

We rushed into the light, stopping in mid run. Who wouldn't at the sight we were seeing. Both of us gaped at our surroundings. Red lanterns were placed on string connecting from the top of the fountain to nearby trees; at least five strings were attached to the top of the fountain. Each string held at least seven to eight red paper lanterns that had different white designs on them. The lanterns were lite; you could see the fire flickering inside of them as if they were dancing swiftly to the music. Crimson petals were scattered across the ground, they looked like rose petals. A radio was placed on the side of the fountain's side with roses surrounding it. Though the radio wasn't playing music that I recognized, it sounded like it was in a different language. The nearby park lamps were dimmer than usual as if to help the lanterns lights stand out. The place I've seen many of times now feels like somewhere new.

I felt Pudding jump and down as she squealed with excitement. The whole time keeping my hand intertwined with hers.

"Taru-taru isn't this so pretty, Na no da?" She said smiling beautifully.

"Yea… Sure…" I said with a slight smile, I was still too busy looking around in amazement to get all giddy.

"I'm glad to see you like it! I put a lot of effort into it!" A snobby voice said from behind. Both of us turned to see the blue bird and Kish standing side by side. Kish of course had his usual smirk on his face.

"I helped too." He said making sure he got some credit.

"Pudding come with me for a moment!" Mint said taking Pudding's free hand and dragging her away. Neither Pudding nor I had time to reject. Pudding had no choice as to take her hand away from mine as Kish started to drag me away in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing, you idiot!" I yelled as we went behind a huge tree on the other side of the fountain.

"Changing for your date."

"Changing here? Wait for a… D-date! With who? Pudding?" I felt my face heating up as Kish handed me black and white clothing.

"Yup, now change! You only have ten minutes!" Man was he pushy tonight. I decided to just do as he demanded and started to change.

D-date… With Pudding! They set us up! Uh Kish and that bird lady are so going to pay for this! Of course when the… date… is over.

"Kish I can't get this, and I don't know how to put these on." I said holding black glossy shoes in one hand and a tie looking thing in the other. Kish sighed but smiled at the same time.

"She showed me how to do this, I guess she knew you were going to have trouble with this." He said as I sat down on a tree stump so it would be easier for Kish to lace and tie my shoes. Why did humans make things so difficult?

"Hey Kish, why did you do this?" I asked. He glanced up at me for a moment before returning to lacing.

"Because I at least wanted you to have a good time with her while you can… Just in case we don't get the chance to come back." He said in a low voice.

"Don't you want to have a good time?" I asked. He nodded but smiled.

"I am. I'm helping my runt of a cousin and spending time with a pretty girl." I smirked.

"I knew you liked her too." I said as he started to tie the black tie around my neck.

"I only like, she not Ichigo ya' know?"

"Don't think about the Old Hag, okay? She has someone already, Mint doesn't as we know of. Make your move now so you can have her when we return." I said. I knew even when we got back to our home planet there's no girls there Kish could ever like. They didn't have the same attitude like human girls. Humans were different, in a good way.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He said with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Kish is being the same old Kish.

"Runt are you ready?" He asked walking ahead of me.

"Don't call me that." I said under my breathe as I stood up to follow.

We stood in front of the fountain for a few minutes next to the radio. I was listening to the song that was playing; it had a nice rhythm to it to sway too. The vocal was also beautiful. The harmony between the vocal and instruments were amazing. I swayed slowly back in forth, my weight going from one foot to another. Back and forth, back and forth. I stared down at the red petals on the ground as butterflies started to fly around my stomach. I was getting nervous, why?

"Taru-taru." I heard a whisper as sweet as a honeysuckle.

I could see golden slippers come into my line of vision. The glossy slippers had a small heel in the back and a strap that was tied a little above the ankle. I slowly made my eyes slid upward, only to see a beautiful sparkling golden layered dress on Pudding. She wore golden gloves so match the shoes and dress. [A/N- If you didn't see Pudding's dress that I'm explaining right here, it's on my profile so check it out if you haven't already! :D] The bottom of the dress where it starts to poof out was a few shades darker than the rest of the gold making the top half seem ten times lighter. Pudding's hair was now combed neatly and her pigtails were now taken out. Her braids were neater and tighter in the back. Her honey-brown eyes stood out from all the yellow as they shined with happiness and something else I didn't recognize.

"Taru-taru, you look so handsome, Na no da!" She said happily. I felt a slight blush come clear across my face, even a little heat rose onto my ears as well.

"You… You don't look too bad yourself." I said glaring down at the ground. I felt Kish nudge me as he and Mint walked down the path leaving me and Pudding alone. I heard he squeal again.

"Yay, Taru-taru likes? Na no da! Hey Taru-taru let's dance!" She said grabbing onto my shoulders and swaying somewhat violently.

"Uh… Where do I grab…" I asked myself in a little state of panic.

"Taru-taru, you hold Pudding's hips like this. Na no da." She lightly grabbed my wrist, placing them on her hips. She then returned her hands my shoulders. She stayed to sway the same way again. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Pudding, not too fast. If I know one thing about dancing I know you go to the music." I said smiling slightly up at her. Damn her for being about an inch taller than me!

We swayed in silence for a while. I tried to avoid eye contact at all cost. Knowing that the warm honey eyes were staring straight into mine. I knew she wanted our eyes to meet but… I just couldn't. They would be glued to hers forever. But I'll take the chance.

I slid my eyes up to see her face. Her thin salmon colored lips were curved up into a small smile, her cheeks a little flushed. My eyes wandered up her features to finally meet her nectar sweet eyes.

I felt a shock from the connection as I gazed into the pools of honey.

"Ah, I love this song. Na no da." She said breaking the trance I was in. How long were we like that… A minute or two… No the moon even moved places. So about forty-five minutes or so. But it didn't feel that long, only a few seconds at the least. I let a little sigh escape my lips as I listened in to the music that was softly playing out of the speakers from the radio behind me.

"How do you understand this? It's not the same language." I stated noticing it was still speaking an unknown language.

"It's called English. Many countries have to learn it, Na no da. Pudding knows this song by heart. Lettuce taught me it when she was studying English, Na no da." We grew silent after that listening contently to the beautiful melody with two female voices singing in a foreign tongue.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"Uuuh , let Pudding see… Oh, Na no da! That part just said 'All about u-'"

"Wait. Sing it, please." I asked. I had the sudden urge to know how she sounded when she sang, though I already knew it would sound beautiful, I still wanted to hear it.

"Uh, but Pudding isn't that good at singing. Na no da."

"Its fine, it's fine. I promise I won't judge." She smiled and nodded giving in. She directed her eyes on an object somewhere past my head. She seemed to be waiting for a part she wanted to sing. Finally she began,

"_It's all about us, all about us, all about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_'Cause ya know_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all about love (It's all about us)_

_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

_They don't know_

_They can't see_

_Who we are_

_Fear is the enemy_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on to me_." She finished with a smile as the song kept playing. Her voice was even better than I expected, it sounded as if an angels. I mean I'm no guy to go and like life as a musical but her singing was something different. Her voice matched theirs perfectly, making a beautiful trio.

I smiled at her letting her know that I liked it. If her singing was the only thing I was able to hear or be stuck in a room full of chocolate, I'd pick her singing. And you know that would be a tough choice… For me at least.

We began to sway once more as the song ended.

* * *

"They are pretty cute together I guess." I said turning to face Kisshu from our hiding place in the bushes. "Well it's time to give them privacy." I said taking one last glance at Pudding and Tart. I folded Pudding's clothes and put them into a designer purse of mine, not one of those tiny ones, but one big enough to hold a few items of clothing.

Kish nodded in agreement and we walked away from the two love birds. We stopped at a bench not too far though, close enough to still hear the music but far enough to let them be by themselves.

"So why aren't you with Ichigo?" I asked curiously. I mean she was his love, right?

"Reasons." He said with a stupid smug look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that!" I said crossing my arms and sticking my nose in the air. "You're supposed to answer questions with a reasonable answer not just 'reasons'. Pft!"

"Then can I ask you a question?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"What?" He stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Would you like to dance?"

* * *

As I stared into Pudding's eyes we slowly started to take steps in circles, soon the little steps became something more like a waltz. We moved perfectly with the song as if we were one. As if the song was meant to played for this moment only. Made just for the two of us.

"Ow."

"Sorry, Taru-taru! Is Taru-taru okay, Na no da?" She asked wide eyed.

"It's fine! I'm surprised I didn't step on you earlier. We were doing pretty good, of course if it wasn't for me taking the lead!" I said puffing up my chest a little. I had to make myself seem manly just a little bit tonight. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeaaaa, whatever you think Taru-taru, Na no d- Uuuuuuuuuuuh!" She said cutting herself off as her eyes sparkled with excite meant. I quickly turned around to see what she was looking at. The only thing I could figure was a flower high in the tree tops. It must have grown there from the Mew Aqua, I guess it helped the tree sprout their flowers as well.

"The flower?"

"Yes, yes! Na no da!" She said running up to the tree, eyes sticking to the flower the whole time. "Hold on, Pudding's going to get it ok, Na no da!" She said as she tried to take the straps around her ankles off. Not succeeding. I sighed and swiftly picked her up bridal style, a little eek escaping her lips in surprise, and floated up to the top of the tree.

Finding a secure branch, I set her down to get the flower. Picking it from the vine it grew on, on the tree was a breeze as I quickly returned back to Pudding. We examined it for a minute. Seeing as its petals were orange and yellow with what looked like brown paint splatted spots throughout them. It didn't feel like any other flower either as its plush petals felt more smooth and soft compared to any of flowers. It looked almost like a tropical flower.

I don't think this flower is even native to Japan. [A/N- Honestly I have no clue if there's a flower that looks like this so if so cool but in my mind this is a whole new species of flower so deal with it :3].

"Pudding's never seen a flower as pretty as this one, Na no da!" She said softly while petting one of the petals.

"It's not as pretty as you." I said smiling at her while putting the flower into her hair, its stem placed between her head and ear so it would stay. I gently adjusted her hair so it looked as if the flower was naturally there. "I'll name this breed of flower Pudding." Her smiled went for taking up 25% of her face to 100%.

"Baaaaaaw, Taru-taru you're so sweet!" She yelled attacking me in a hug. A blush covering my face as I realized what all I had just said and done. I wish I could act like myself, but it's not me controlling my arms that are now wrapped around Pudding. Damn it! Why am I acting so weird…? Oh right because I love her and I don't know if I'm ever going to see her again. Might as well do as my heart demands.

Pudding pulled away with a slight rosy color on her cheeks. Unusual. I liked it.

I leaned against the trunk of the tree, Pudding between my legs her back laid against my stomach as we both stared into the night sky. She was whispering about random figures she saw in the stars as her head rested on my chest. I was honestly content as we laid in peace.

The moon light covered us in its lunar rays. The amazing gap between branches left us open to see the sky. I could easily take us to any higher place but I decided it was best staying at the special place we both held dear.

"Taru-taru?" I felt the vibration of her voice run through my chest.

"Yea?" She struggled to sit up, readjusting herself to be facing me, slowly scooting closer.

"Pudding L- I love you." Our eyes met, neither looked away. I examined her for a moment. She seemed unusually dead serious. Then it sunk it… Wait she actually said that? She truly feels that way? Wait, isn't the man supposed to do that! Uh woman, I wasn't ready yet! My face was now flushed as the simply reply to her was struggling to come off my tongue. Their just words, but they mean everything don't they?

"I-I… I… lo- I love you too!" I basically shouted. She gleamed with excitement, throwing herself forward. Her lips, despite the speed she was coming towards me at, softly touched mine.

I opened my eyes, not even realizing that I had shut, as she pulled away. Keeping them down on the tree bark. I finally glanced up at her, she seemed fine. Tsk, just like her. I exhaled a breathe that I was apparently holding for some time now as my blush was finally disappearing. Hopefully it wasn't going to come back any time soon.

"Nee, Taru-taru…" She started but never finished as she seemed to be searching all around with her eyes.

"What is it?" I finally asked realizing she wasn't going to say any more.

"Pudding doesn't want this to end, Na no da. B-but…" Her eyes started to glisten in the moon light as water formed at the edges of her honey eyes that seemed to be in shadows from her long eyelashes.

Wah! Was she goi- No is she crying? What! I don't want her to cry! That had been my goal for half of this stupid mission, and once we're at peace I see her tear up! I threw that goal away for what seems like years ago! Damn it, "No Pudding don't cry! What's wrong! Are you hurt? Do you want me to get someone?" I asked panicked as I lightly grabbed her hands that were in little fists by her temples as if she wanted something to be out of her head.

She shook her head like a little puppy and fell against me, burring her head into my shoulder.

"Taru-taru! Pudding doesn't want Taru-taru to leave, Na no da!" She through sobs, "B-but Pudding has to leave soon to take care of her siblings, Na no da! They always wake up a few hours after going to bed, Na no da. Please don't leave! Stay, Na no da! Stay!" I guess she knew once we departed we wouldn't see each other for a while. Suddenly I felt water run down my own cheek. She's saying she has to leave… It's time to say… Good-bye.

I pulled her closer to me, as she clung onto me tighter. I played with her braids for what seems like an hour as she finally settled down.

I didn't realize she would be this upset about me leaving…

I guess it's finally time to show my manliness and not cry, well don't cry anymore from this point on…

"We'll see each other again, ok?" I said now stroking her back in a soothing way.

"Nhf." Was the response that I was given. She pulled away smiling at me, her eyes red form her salty tears. "Can Taru-taru take me to the ground now, Na no da?" Her voice a little shaky. I nodded, lifting her up and smoothly gliding down to the ground.

As I set her feet on the ground she grabbed my hand. "Does Taru-taru want to walk home with Pudding, Na no da?" She asked her normal cheerful voice back but I could tell she was holding back the sad tone.

"Of course!" I said as we walked off. We just talked about whatever we saw as we walked to her house. Several times 'accidently' missing it and walking around a few more blocks to get past. After an hour or two of this we somehow made it to her front door.

"Taru-taru make sure to visit Pudding again, Na no da!" She said making it sound more of command than anything else.

"I will, don't worry."

"Pudding's going to miss you, Na no da." She whispered softly into my ear as we gave each other our final hug.

"I'll miss you too." I said pulling her into a kiss. She smiled as we pulled apart, turning to head to the door. She thumbled around with the keys to the house for a moment before finally getting the right one into the key house. With a turn and a click it was unlocked, she sighed and opened the door.

"Oh, Pudding almost forgot!" Turning quickly, she pulled a small object from her pocked and handed it to me. I looked down at the small object in my hand…

A candy drop.

I smiled automatically, looking back up to her.

"That's for your trip back home, Na no da! If Taru-taru wants more he'll have to come back, Na no da!" She said with a quick wink and a peck on the cheek, then gone. Door closed.

That was it.

I inhaled a deep breath of air, and exhaled as slowly as possible as I teleported back to the park. Kish had to be around there somewhere.

* * *

I quickly shut the door. My back sliding down the oak as I finally met the floor. I lightly hit my head against the wood, looking up into the hallway light. My vision was getting blurry again as a soft gasp for air escaped. I hate crying. This is the third time I've cried for him. He was with me the first two times.

Dead in my arms and just a little while ago.

Now I was alone, and will be until he comes back.

I buried my head into my arms, the soft fabric of the gloves absorbing the unwelcomed tears.

Thank goodness Mint gave this to me to keep. She said it used to be one of her old ballerina outfits, but was giving it to me for my little date with Tart.

...

My heart sunk to my stomach. I really did love him so much. We've been together for how long now?

It's my best friend, my love, leaving me. Who will I meet in the park every day after work now? Will I even have a job now?

Too many things started to one through my head. I shook my head somewhat violently.

"No! Pudding is strong, Na no da!" I forced myself up, wobbling in the small high heels. "Taruto will come again for Pudding, for more candy drops Na no da!" A small smile came to me. "He loves Pudding, Na no da! Love stories always have happened endings, Na no da!"

I knew that wasn't the case, all love stories having happy endings. But it was in my case.

I loved him. He loved me.

I know he'll return to me.

It might not be tomorrow, next month, or even next year but he will come again.

"Taru-taru I vow, I'll always love you no matter what galaxy you're in, Na no da! Pudding will wait for you forever." I whispered leaning out the window of my room, gazing up at all the stars.

"Waa, Pudding. I'm hungry!" A little voice called from the other room. I guess it's time for them to be waking up for their midnight snack that they always have even though we hardly have the money for it. I smiled getting up.

"Coming, Na no da!"

* * *

I wandered around the park for a little bit until I found Kish.

"Oi, Ki-" I quickly shut myself up and hid in the bushes. It seems I wasn't the only one who wanted to say good-bye to a certain girl. Kish and the blue bird were dancing together, almost the same way Pudding and I had been earlier. They dancing looking into each other's eyes as no music played and they went to their own rhythm. I smiled to myself.

No one would have expected this.

Although Kish was in love with the Old Hag, he still had a little more room in his heart for a little birdy.

I walked into the kitchen, mouth wide open in a yawn. I had trouble falling asleep last night. Everything kept replaying and playing in my mind. Even after I had successfully fell asleep.

Pai was sitting at the table eating something out of a bowl.

"Morning." He said promptly.

"Morning I guess." I said, searching the fridge for any good food. I noticed there was more in it. "Did you restock last night for our trip home?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Did you see your mew mew too?" Wow I had a nice filter there. I quickly turn to see his expression, but he didn't have one.

"That's none of your business." Lies, I can see a small blush. Pai you're starting to get weak.

"Ah, ok. Whatever you say." I said laughing. "Kish asleep?"

"No. He's in the control room. We'll be leaving in a few minutes after I check on the Mew Aqua." I nodded, grabbing an apple.

"I'll be in my room then since I'm of no use at the moment." I said taking off towards my room.

Walking past my desk, which still wasn't clean and was actually added onto last night, I saw the unwrapped candy drop she had given me last night. My apple traded places with the piece of candy on my desk in a heartbeat. Of course I wasn't going to eat it now, but holding it was enough for me at the moment. I sat at the edge of my bed staring out the window that had a perfect view of the planet called Earth. I felt the engine of the ship vibrating. Slowly, oh so painfully slowly, I watched as the beautiful globe disappeared from view. I looked down at the candy drop in my hand, a different wrapper.

Not yet have I had a repeat. I smiled as I set the candy on my window seal, that's when I noticed the empty pot of dirt in the corner. It was a small clay pot full of good dirt, I can't remember way I had it there but I did.

I picked it up from the spot it held in the corner between the metal frame and a rare kind of glass that was made for hard space travel. Holding the pot gingerly in my hands I waved my hand slightly above it.

Satisfied, I set the pot back down in its place.

Now a tropical flower on a small vine with orange and yellow petals with patches of brown, sat in the pot of dirt. A small lollipop stick was set in the pot for the vine for the to grow on for time being.

"You will always be mine, Pudding."

* * *

Done! Finished! It's over folks!

Actually I'm kind of sad since this is the end of it D:

Final A/N-

[Just to let you know] The tree branch they were laying on earlier was some big, thick branch for it to be able to have them lay on it don't ya think? LOL

Random capital 'L' when Pudding confesses her love, it's so you can tell that it's a L and not a i. :D

Uh, also THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERY ONE WHO READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOWED MY STORY TIL THE END! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! X3

This last chapter took only three days, out of what seems like three years of making y'all wait. I'm so sorry. And I'm very sorry you had to put up with the misspellings so much! But remember I never said I was an editor :U

Thanks to~ TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva, Wolfbane-Chan, MEAM-neko n.n, starfirewinx, Mew Kisu, DancingPinkCows, cutypie370, zutara11, mew-serene, Sapphiredark, KisshuGirl101, ninja-freak13, Mermain123, HappyHam, Sassy McSass, .0, Dark Chrona, Mew Mew Pachirisu, Taru-Taru And Pudding, Daughter of the Rainbow, mewmewlighting, HyperCatt-Unactive, and Dutch Mew Anzu

Sorry if I spell anyone's name wrong and if I missed anyone else who reviewed Thank you! :DDDD

I'm pretty proud of this story, being my second story and all, I think if I reread it I would be able to see my writing skills level. (Despite the spelling mistakes LOLZ) I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I'm planning on writing a sequel if many of you guys want one. Though it's not something I will jump right onto if I do decide to make it. I still need to finish Miss. Strawberry and I have a story idea for a different anime called Axis Powers: Hetalia. So yea, I'm done now.

Lyrics that Pudding sung was All About Us by T.A.T.U (or something like that lolz)

TA TA FOR NOW~


End file.
